Des étoiles plein les yeux
by miss-duo
Summary: Quand heero est blessé, une rencontre inattendue, et du très gros OCC... Heero rentre d'une mission en solitaire, blessé par balle et très certainement malade vu le froid. Il se laisse finalement aller dès qu'il entrevoit un visage qu'il semble connaitre
1. Chap1 Une Rencontre

Autrice : Miss Duo

miss duo : la magnifique pour vous servir, est de retour (bwouahahah) je me suis ennuyée sans vous torturer ihih

Base : bah euh GW

Disclamer : bah, comme d'habitude, sont pas à moi, toussa toussa.... Et pourtant... Cannelle bien à moi xD

Genre : hum, très bonne question, genre OCC (toujours pareil, même carrément plus j'ai envie de dire) complètement absurde (toujours pareil aussi)... Sinon

miss duo : eh bah dernière publication en 2005, et puis soudainement, j'ai eu envie de reprendre mes premiers amours :x, et prendre le temps de réécrire ^o^

duo : et dire qu'on avaient pris des vacances tranquille, laisse nous repartir

miss duo : je vous ai avec moi je vous garde, hee-chan d'amûr, va y !!!

Heero : Bonne lecture... et priez pour nous ^o^

miss duo : ps : les pensées des personnages sont « là »

ps2 : merci à ma bêta lectrice :p

* * *

_Des étoiles plein les yeux._

_

* * *

_

Chap.1. Une Rencontre

* * *

Heero avait froid, très froid, l'hiver était rude, trop peut être pour la mission qu'il avait accepté, détruire un hangar aux mains de OZ. Pour mener à bien cette mission, il avait dû la faire seul, sans gundam, sans amis, sans luii.....

Heero avait les yeux hagard, car depuis le temps qu'il marchait dans la neige nul doute qu'il avait pris froid, si ce n'est plus, vu les balles qui l'avaient frôlé il n'y a pas si longtemps

heero : et dire que je ne peut même pas m'arrêter, obliger de continuer, il faudra que je me soigne à la première maison que je trouve....

Seulement il le sentait bien, aller plus loin relèveraient du miracle, il avait beaucoup de mal à rester debout, et la neige tombait maintenant à gros flocons, au moins il avait pu se faire un garrot au bras pour ne pas se vider entièrement de son sang....

Maudissant encore une fois cette mission, il entendit distinctement des pas dans la neige, priant intérieurement pour que ça ne soit pas encore une fois des ennemis, la il fallait avouer qu'il aurait encore plus de mal à les éliminer que les fois précédente....

Il regarda dans la direction des bruits de pas, et sourit légèrement, reprenant de suite son sérieux, cependant il ne pouvait que penser être sauver, il aperçu dans ses yeux fiévreux, une natte, une démarche, un sourire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien...

Il tomba presque aussitôt qu'il se su rattraper.

Heero : « Duo, enfin sauvé »

Cependant, la personne natté en question, des interrogations plein les yeux se pencha sur le corps frêle du jeune homme, et se demanda quoi faire. Au bout d'un moment, la personne tira par les bras le corps allongé pour le ramener chez lui....

une fois à l'intérieur d'une maison, la personne chercha du regard dehors, voir si quelqu'un dans le voisinage les avaient vus. Apparemment non, à cette heure là de la nuit les gens normaux dormaient... soupirant, l'inconnu tira le corps jusqu'au lit...

Inconnu : « comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça, pfff, j'en ai marre des blessés ii»

l'individu qui avait recueilli heero, commença par soigné les blessures par balle avec ce qu'il y avait à faire, en extrayant la seule balle encore présente dans le corps de l'adolescent, puis pris sa température, en posant sa main sur le front d' heero.

Heero soupira de bien être en sentant une main si douce posé sur son front brulant.

Pour finir heero eu droit à une injection d'antibiotiques, puis au bout d'un moment voyant que la fièvre ne bougeait pas, la personne soupira de nouveau, puis finit par se coucher et de se coller à l'adolescent pour le réchauffer et faire tomber la fièvre.

Sentant cette présence à ces cotés, heero se détendit complètement.

_ Le lendemain matin _

Heero ouvrit les yeux, en sentant le soleil caressait son visage, il bougea légèrement se sentant bien mieuxiii, il senti une présence à ses côtés, et rougit de se savoir vêtu d'un simple boxer. Il se recula un peu, et se retourna les yeux encore ensommeillé pour apercevoir, un visage au trait fin, une natte assez longue...

heero « puisque je peut en profiter encore un peu.... »

heero se lova contre la personne allongée à ses côté et sourit... il referma bien vite les yeux, rassuré de cette présence si douce et ce bien être qui l'avait accompagné durant la nuit.

_ Encore un peu plus tard _

heero réouvrit les yeux, se sentant encore un peu mieux, se colla un peu plus à la personne blottit à côté d'elle

inconnu : alors réveillé beau brun !

Heero tiqua un peu au son de la voie, soudain il ouvrit les yeux un peu plus grand, regarda la personne dans les yeux pour y rencontrer des yeux rose

heero : « comment ça rose, euh, duo n'est pas sensé avoir des yeux améthystes ? »

il se releva encore un peu, crispa d'ailleurs un peu la mâchoire de douleur

heero : je... je... désolé, je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, désolé...

il rougit de gène, et la personne à ses côtés ria franchement

inconnu : en tout cas, cette personne doit avoir bien de la chance ^o^

heero : euh....

heero resta comme deux ronds de flan

heero : « décidément elle me rappelle un peu trop une certaine personne »

il se perdit un peu dans ses pensées, et arrêta quand il sentit une main douce se poser sur le front.

Inconnu : bah ça va déjà mieux mais reste au lit, ça vaut mieux. Je vais aller te préparer une boisson chaude

joignant le geste à la parole, la personne se leva, révélant une silhouette plus qu' agréable vêtu d'un simple pyjama.... heero rougit encore, mais se ressaisit tout aussi vite

heero : je... merci de m'avoir soigner, euh...

inconnuiv : Cannelle, je m'appelle cannelle et de rien ça m'a fait plaisir de dormir avec un si beau garçon.

Heero : alors merci cannelle, je devrais peut être partir avant de te poser des problèmes si ta famille rentre ici sans prévenir

cannelle s'approcha alors du lit et recoucha heero

cannelle : t'inquiètes je suis seule ici, je vis toute seule depuis un moment déjà, depuis que mes parents adoptifs sont morts. Et puis si tu te lèves tu resteras en boxer, pour l'instant tes vêtements sont en cours de lavage. Alors reste tranquille

heero : hn...

cannelle : tu as des gens que tu veut que je prévienne ?

Heero (se méfiant un peu) : non « même si elle m'a sauvait je ne peut pas être sur que ça ne soit pas une ruse, ou alors une partisante d'OZ qui les préviendra dès que j'ai le dos tourné

cannelle : ok, c'est un peu triste je trouve de n'avoir personne à prévenir dans les cas comme ça... Mais dis moi où est ce que tu t'es fait ces blessures ?

Heero : oui sûrement, j'ai était pris dans une bagarrev

cannelle revint 5 minute plus tard deux tasses de chocolat chaud fumant dans les mains.

Cannelle: alors je me suis présentée c'est donc à toi maintenant, comme tu t'appelles ?

Heero : je m'appelle heero... euh

« et merde tiens, je suis vraiment trop con.... »

cannelle : attend, heero ? Comme LE heero yuy ??

heero regarde dans toutes les directions, essayant de deviner une arme, et vit une certaine joie dans le regard de cannelle

cannelle attendait une confirmation, quand elle vit le regard se durcir, passant d'un endroit à un autre...

cannelle : t'inquiète pas va, je ne suis pas d' OZ si c'est ça qui te fait peur, j'appartiens aux preventers.... Euh oups...

heero sourit légèrement

heero : eh bah, pas sur qu'ils s'en sortent, ou que toi tu t'en sortes si tu le dit à chaque inconnu

cannelle : mais j'aurais était tellement heureuse de retrouver heero yuy

heero soupira, elle lui rappelait bien un certain autre natté, il vit cannelle relever un sourcil interrogateur.... heero ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si bien avec elle, mais avec un soupir, et sûrement parce que cette jeune fille ressemblait autant a Maxwell, qu'il se sentait bien et qu'il ne ressentait vraiment aucune menace, il le lâcha enfin

heero : oui, je suis heero yuy

cannelle : c'est vrai de vrai ?

Heero : hn

cannelle ria de son rire si cristallin, avec un rien de communicatif, comme si elle avait fait une mauvaise bêtises, heero regarda de nouveau les yeux rose, et il vit aussitôt de nouveau la joie dans ce regard, il se demandait bien pourquoivi... soudain sans qu'il s'y attende elle s'avança, se mit à califourchon sur lui, et rapprocha son visage à quelques centimètres de son interlocuteur

cannelle : mais... mais alors tu connais Duo Maxwell ?

Heero ressenti un pincement au cœur... pourquoi ? Ça il ne le savait pas encorevii... cannelle pencha la tête sur le côté obligeant heero à le regarder dans les yeux, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas encore répondu

cannelle : dis lui de venir !!! si tu veut j'ai un portable pour l'appeler

heero : je... je ne peut pas faire ça....

cannelle déçue le montra aussitôt

cannelle : alleeeeeeeeeeeez heero s'il te plait

cannelle fit un sourire qui enclencha la chair de poule chez un certain soldat parfait...

heero : je ne peut pas le faire venir ici ça serait trop risquer

cannelle : ok, alors je suppose que vous avez prévu de vous retrouver dans un certain endroit, alors je t'y emmènes... et pas de discussion possible...

heero la regarda intrigué

heero : « fan ? Harcèlement ? Ancienne maitresse rejeté qui chercher à se venger ? Intérieurement il soupira... » mais pourquoi tu veut autant le rencontrer ? Déjà je n'aurais jamais du te dire tout ça, tu m'a recueilli chez toi, et tout ce que je te dit ça te met en danger

cannelle : bah pour ce qui est du danger je me débrouille très bien toute seule t'inquiète pas va...

heero la regarda pour qu'elle continue sur l'autre sujet

cannelle : et pour ce qui est de rencontrer Duo j'ai quelque chose à vérifier on va dire.

Puis plus rêveuse

cannelle : oui c'est ça, il faut absolument que je vérifie quelque chose...

elle se renfrogna un peu, heero le remarqua

heero : tu n'a pas de mauvaises intentions au moins ?viii

cannelle fit son plus beau sourire pour le rassurer

cannelle : jurer sur la tête de mon petit frère !!!!

heero : ton petit frère ? Il est là ?

Cannelle : non, il n'est pas avec moi en faite, mais t'inquiète pas il existe bien

heero : hn

heero réfléchit, il voulait retrouver ses amis au plus vite, cannelle lui proposait de l'emmener, au pire il pourrait toujours s'en débarrasser au moment venue, ou voir si elle travaillait bien avec les preventer, il appellerait sally pour vérifier ça.... sinon au pire si c'était une espionne, il pourrait toujours obtenir des infos... puis voyant que cannelle le regardait toujours, et ne ressentant toujours aucune angoisse, il soupira

heero : d'accord... tu m'y emmèneras

cannelle : ok ? Et on va où ??

heero se renfrogna un peu et vit qu'elle avait un peu refermé le soldat

cannelle : ok tu m'indiqueras au fur et à mesure sur la route, ça te convient ?

Heero vit qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur en attendant une réponse

heero : ok, alors on partira tout à l'heure

cannelle lui sauta dans les bras et le serra très fort

cannelle : merci, tu peut savoir comme c'est important pour moi.

Heero : hn

cannelle : bon je vais finir de sécher tes vêtements alors, je vais faire un petit bagage, tu veux manger un peu ?

Heero : non ça ira on mangeras la bas

cannelle : ok chef, je suis prête bientôt profite en pour te reposer encore un peu...

1 heure plus tard, les bagages de cannelle dans le coffre, ils partirent sur la route.... cannelle conduisait bien, et ce fut donc sans encombres que trois heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un petit chalet... heero regarda vers cannelle et sentit une certaine appréhension l' envahir.... ils sortirent de la voiture, et y entrèrent....

* * *

__ La suite au prochain épisode.... tadaaaaaaaatadatadaaaaaaaaaaa....

miss duo : et voilà, soyez indulgents hein c'est mon premier depuis longtemps, on perd l'habitude, bon c'est pas tellement vrai mais bon xD

duo : ouais bravo, vite toi \o/

miss duo : uhuh merci mon petit viens donc me faire des calins :p

Allez, je vous laisse pour écrire la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira

_Mes ptits g-boy et moi même vous saluons bien bas xD_

i_ On change pas les habitudes prises, même très longtemps avant

ii_ Genre, quelle personne saine d'esprit se plaindrait de récupérer un heero tout abîmer pour pouvoir profiter de lui :p

iii_ Bah vi c'est hee-chan quand même, avec une nuit et des antibios, il est tout neuf :p

iv_ Pinaise, enfin, j'en avais un peu marre de l'inconnu :p

v_ Super rude quand même la bagarre xD

vi_ Bah peut être bien que il y a des gens qu'il le prenne pour un héros, allez savoir

vii_ Comme d'habitude pas très perspicace hee-chan

viii_ Non mais on croit rêver, oui oui je sais mais pour ma défense j'avais prévenu que c'était OCC, et puis il est avec une inconnue donc il peut bien se laisser un peu aller xD


	2. Chap2 Oh non pas une deuxième

Autrice : Miss duo

Miss duo : faites un grand triomphe, à l'unique, la formidable, l'incroyable miiiiiiiiss duo

Duo : T_T et sinon en vrai ?

Miss duo : bon bon ça va hein, toi chut ou tu va souffrir :]

Base : GW j'ai envie de vous dire !!

Genre : OCC (on peut bien le crier maintenant ^o^), POV de tous les g-boys (ça c'est juste parce que c'est moi qui écrit)

Disclamer : bon j'ai décidé, depuis le temps que je suis fan et même plus d'eux, sont à moi (ou pas du tout et je me fais encore des illusions :p, comme d'habitude j'ai envie de dire)!!! et pis c'est tout, cannelle à moi aussi xD

Heero : hn, ça va faire mal là !!!

Miss duo : je laisse la parole à Trowa, mon esclave, oups un des g-boys, pardon, qui à appris par coeur son texte (je trouve qu'il parle pas assez alors j'y remédie :p)

Tro chou (bah vi il est trop chou :p, je sais je me dirige déjà vers la porte xD) : Un grand merci pour les reviews qui font toujours extrêmement plaisir, maintenant que ff est de nouveau sur les rails voici un nouveau chapitre... En espérant qu'il vous plaise comme le précédent

Miss duo : ihih, voilà la suite des « étoiles plein les yeux », sans plus de cérémonie, je vous laisse donc à votre lecture xD, mon petit dudochou à toi

Duo : merci bien miss, je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture...

Miss duo : quel classe alors ^o^... Ah et j'oubliais un grand merci à ma bêta-lectrice... Qui en plus de me supporter tous les jours, me lis, adore et corrige mes ff :p

* * *

_Des étoiles plein les yeux

* * *

  
_

**Chap2. Oh non pas une deuxième...**

**

* * *

  
**

Quatre était dans la cuisine en train de préparer du thé, quand il vit Heero dans l'allée remontant au chalet, puis il cru voir un bout de tresse... Il se demande s'il avait pas rêvé, vu que Duo était dans sa chambre, attendant « tranquillement {i}» SON soldat parfait... Il bougea légèrement et parti dans l'entrée, puis finit par crier

Quatre : Heero est rentré !!!!

puis il parti dans le salon, où Wufei et Trowa lisaient calmement, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire quand il entendit un éléphant {ii} descendre en courant les escaliers, et venir les rejoindre dans le salon histoire de ne pas paraître trop impatient et se donner une contenance à l'entrée de son soldat parfait...

_ A l'extérieur du chalet _

Heero riait doucement de cette fille qui semblait si perdu et terrorisé à ce moment précis, alors que chez elle elle semblait si confiante...

Cannelle : finalement je devrais peut être rentrée chez moi... et puis bah on aura peut être l'occasion de se recroiser quelque part....

Heero : mais enfin, viens pour maintenant tu va pas repartir. Depuis combien de temps tu veut le voir ??

Cannelle (dans un souffle) : depuis toujours... Alors je pourrait encore attendre un peu...

Heero : mais c'est stupide....

Cannelle le regarda bouche bée, mais comme elle ne bougeait pas plus, il se décida et la pris par le poignet pour l'entrainer à sa suite dans la maison, encore un peu de résistance quand il passèrent le seuil du chalet, mais il l'empêcha de fuir en resserrant sa prise sur son poignet, il se retourna légèrement constatant l'angoisse plus que naissant dans les yeux rose de son propriétaire...

Il arrivèrent enfin au salon... un petit silence suivi d'un cri, et d'une forme natté qui se jeta dans les bras du japonais

Duo : heeeeeeeeeeee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

Heero fidèle à lui même, le laissant faire, « juste lui » comme il se justifiait aux yeux des autres, lui tapotant la tête et soupira

Heero : hn... Duo lâche moi maintenant....

Et puis sortant de l'ombre d' Heero, une silhouette s'avança, les autres se figèrent, regardant les yeux ébahi, le soldat parfait qui ramenait une parfaite inconnue dans leur planque.... puis regardant la nouvelle venue, les yeux ébahi, qui rouge de gène n'osait pas bouger, pour finir par regarder Duo, en le détaillant {iii}...

Heero se recula et poussa Cannelle dans la direction de Duo. Quatre qui n'avait pas bouger la rentrée d' Heero dans la pièce, bougea enfin, toucha le bras de Cannelle ce qui la fit sursauter, puis finit par toucher les joues de Duo

Duo : mais enfin quat' tu fais quoi là ?

Quatre : je... je vérifiais si tu était bien là aussi...

Trowa secoua juste la tête, restant silencieux comme à son habitude, et Wufei faillit se décrocher la mâchoire à force de les regarder l'un après l'autre

Duo : mais quoi enfin {iv} ??

Il se planta devant Heero, les mains sur les hanches et le regardait avec colère. Colère que le japonais ne comprenait pas, au vu des événements. Enfin ce baka {v} ne pouvait-il pas comprendre...

Duo : hee-chan... tu devient fou ou quoi ? Ramener une de tes conquêtes dans notre planque... ça va pas bien toi, tu a de la fièvre ? Relechose te manque trop ?

Cela blessa Heero d'entendre Duo dire de tels inepties, il allait lui faire passer le message, quand il vit intriguer l' américain se retourner vers les trois autres maintenant

Duo : bah enfin, et vous vous dites rien ? Vous trouvez ça normal ? Vous êtes vraiment pas nets les gars....

Quatre fut le seul qui parvint enfin à articuler quelque chose

Quatre : juste les yeux de différents...

Duo : de quoi ??

Cannelle qui juste que maintenant n'osait pas bouger, ni même respirervi, leva sa main et la passa dans les cheveux de Duo, qui se retourna en colère. Bah oui de qu'elle droit elle lui toucher les cheveux, elle avait déjà rendu fou SON soldat parfait. Mais en face de ses yeux rose, il accrocha ses yeux améthystes, il ressentit tellement de douceur, il crut que son cœur s'était arrêter, mais il fallait croire que non, puisqu'il respirer toujours... cela lui procurait tellement de bien être, une simple caresse dans les cheveux, il respirait maintenant difficilement, il ferma les yeux, et senti comme une vague de sentiments revenir, des sentiments qu'il pensait enfoui dans son cœur pour le restant de ses jours. Le temps s'était arrêter, comme suspendu. Et d'un coup sans que personne si attende, Cannelle rompu le silence, en chantant d'une voix si douce, si cristalline....

Cannelle : a la une les petits lapins vont au lit... a la deux le petit Solo {vii} y va aussi... Et à la trois c'est la petite....

Duo les yeux toujours fermer, continua la chanson comme dans un souffle, cela lui était venu d'un coup, c'était arriver par son cœur pour remonter jusque dans sa tête

Duo : Cannelle...

Cannelle : oui !

Cannelle soupira, Duo lui resta abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer... Apparemment, il la connaissait, puisque qu'il avait dit son prénom sans même le connaître, s'était comme dans un rêve, et puis il ouvrit les yeux, et remarqua {viii} sa ressemblance avec la demoiselle... une phrase vient troubler ce moment...

Wufei : oh non, pas une deuxième Duo...

Et là pour le plus grand étonnement des autres, ce fut Hee-chan en personne qui vint le faire taire, en lui filant une petite claque derrière la tête.

Wufei : mais...

Duo et Cannelle tirèrent la langue vers Wufei en même temps. Puis pris par une soudaine impulsion qui la ramenèrent à la réalité, Cannelle sauta dans les bras de Duo, en laissant un quatre pleurant de rire

Duo (levant un sourcil interrogateur {ix}) : Quatre ?

Quatre : pardon, mais je viens un instant de te voir à la place de Cannelle, et Heero à ta place... gloups

Quatre fut transpercer d'un regard je vais te tuer à la Heero Yuy...

Quatre : bon j'étais en train de faire du thé, vous ne voulez pas vous assoir à table, et discuter de tout ça ? Heero, où tu va ?

Heero : prendre une douche.

Quatre : ok

Quatre guida tous ce monde à table, ils étaient tous pressé d'entendre l'histoire qui allait être contée dans peu de temps...

Cannelle : on devrait peut être attendre Heero non ? C'est quand même grâce à lui que je suis là.

Duo : hum

Duo semblant réfléchir, s'il voulait en savoir plus sur sa vie, cela lui importait beaucoup de pouvoir partager ce moment avec celui qu'il aimait plus que sa vie, en plus même si cette fille semblait être contre toute vraisemblance sa sœur, mais il ne voulait pas y croire de peur de se faire une fausse joie, en plus avec hee-chan à ses côtés il se sentirait plus fort {x}.

Duo : ok attendons le alors, connaissant hee-chan il devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps.

Cannelle pouffa un peu, faisant un peu tiquer Duo, pour ensuite se regarder, s'apprivoisant mutuellement observant chaque trait de leur visage respectif.

_ A l'étage_

le japonais pris une douche effectivement très rapide, il n'entendait rien venant d'en bas, et même si il voulait plus que tout prendre part à leur conversation, il devait avant toute chose vérifier quelque chose, avant que Duo est une déception plus grande que son cœur déjà bien grand {xi}. Il pris son téléphone portable, et appela la personne qui lui semblait la plus à même de le renseigner et ouvrit son laptop

Heero : allo, Sally ?

Sally : Heero ? Tout va bien ? Tu a été blessé ?

Heero : non non tout va bien, tu veut bien me rendre un service ?

Sally : bien sûr, que veut tu savoir ?

Heero : je voulais savoir si Cannelle « kuso {xii}, elle à dit quel nom de famille dans la voiture déjà ? », ah oui Cannelle Hargreaves.

Tout en énonçant le nom qu'elle lui avait indiquer dans la voiture sur la route, il fit des recherches avec son ordinateur portable, il ne trouva rien sur elle... sauf effectivement dans les dossiers des preventers, mais son dossier était scellé, si Sally ne lui répondait qu'il n'y avait rien de grave il s'occuperait de le cracker plus tard.

Sally : Heero ?

Heero : oui ?

Sally : je trouve effectivement un dossier à son nom dans notre base de donnée, d'ailleurs j'ai cru un moment voir Duo sur la photo, mais son dossier ne relève rien de particulier, il se passe quelque chose ?

Heero : non non t'inquiète pas, rien de grave, je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, mais elle serait de la famille de Duo...

Sally : quoi ? Mais je pensais que Duo était orphelin

Heero : bah il faut croire que non, maintenant je vérifierais plus en détail son dossier, pour être sur. On passera rapidement te voir et je te donnerais des détails, d'ici là garde notre conversation pour toi, ok ?

Sally : d'accord Heero, a bientôt

Heero : a bientôt Sally

la conversation terminé, il redescendit bien vite, et vit qu'ils n'avaient pas commencer encore... Il sourit intérieurement. Ils levèrent la tête quand il rentra dans la cuisine, et Cannelle se leva pour chercher je ne sais quoi laissant ainsi la place à coté de Duo vide, il s'y assit, même si c'était un peu égoïste de sa part de vouloir être à ses cotés plutôt que Cannelle.

Cannelle : bon, je voit qu' Heero est redescendu je vais donc pouvoir commencer, par le commencement...

Elle soupira, et vit Duo plus que tendu aux cotés du japonais, elle sourit d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de se lever pour laisser la place à Heero... D'un autre côté, elle était inquiète, est ce que Duo allais accepter de lui donner sa place dans sa vie, et de lui laisser une chance, de toute façon au point où elle était, il fallait mieux tout dire sans faire de détour, advienne que pourra...

Duo lui était crispé, attendant les paroles qui lui dirait si oui ou non cette fille était bien de sa famille, pourtant il ne se souvenait absolument pas de ça, que c'était-il passé ? Sans s'en rendre compte, il pris la main d' Heero sous la table et la sera fort. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que ce dernier le laisser faire.

Cannelle : par où commençait... Je m'appelle donc Cannelle Hargreaves (elle regarda Duo droit dans les yeux), toi tu t'appelles Solo Hargreaves, et tu est mon frère jumeaux... j'ai 17 ans tout comme toi, je suis dans les preventers aujourd'hui pour réalisé certaine mission...

Duo : alors, tu... j'ai une sœur, une sœur jumelle. (il marqua un court temps de pause) Et j'ai aussi des parents ?

Cannelle : malheureusement non, je recommence au début, Nous sommes venus au monde sur L2, papa, qui s'appelait Cain est mort pendant la grossesse de maman, qui s'appelait elle Roxane... Cependant on arrivait à se débrouiller tant bien que mal sur L2, jusqu'à nos 3 ans, ou tu as disparu de nos vies, est ce qu'on t'a enlevé ? Est ce que tu t'es perdu ? Ça je n'en sais rien. Je sais seulement que maman t'a chercher encore et encore, et qu'elle à finit par se laisser mourir de chagrin sachant qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à te ramener jusqu'à nous, à moi. J'ai finit par prendre la relève. Et me voilà ici devant toi, maintenant sache que je respecte tes choix, ta vie, et que je ne suis pas venu t'imposer quoique ce soit. Mais le hasard, à voulu que mes longues recherche, même au sein des preventers n'arrive pas à me ramener jusqu'à toi, ce que je comprend surtout ce que vous faites, mais ce même hasard à voulu que je rencontre Heero...

Elle s'arrêta un moment, essayant de voir la réaction de Duo, qui lui serrait à lui briser la main celle du japonais... Elle attendit donc que quelqu'un reprenne la parole

Quatre : ça alors...

Duo déglutit avec un peu de mal et repris la parole

Duo : et cette chanson que tu as chanté en arrivant ? Pourquoi tu a dis Solo ? Est ce que tu as une photo de nos parents ? Pourquoi ?

Cannelle : alors la chanson s'était maman qui nous la chanter pour nous endormir, quand au Solo présent dans la chanson c'est toi, tu t'appelles Solo Hargreaves. Et tiens voilà une photo, un peu vieille mais bon, c'est une photo de nos deux parents.

Duo : je... Merci Cannelle

Duo regarda la photo avec appréhension, elle représentait effectivement une femme très belle avec des yeux tirant sur le mauve, et les cheveux brun, et son père avec des yeux très bleu avec des cheveux châtains clair.

Cannelle : ils ont l'air heureux dessus, je serais heureuse que tu la garde à présent, j'en ai une autre pour moi ne t'inquiète pas, mais celle là je la gardait pour toi... Tu sais Solo, enfin Duo, j'étais sérieuse, je t'ai maintenant retrouvé j'en suis certaine, mais je ne veut t'obliger en rien, quoique tu fasses et que tu décides je comprendrais, promis.

Duo : non, je suis heureux que tu sois là, j'aimerais apprendre à plus te connaître, mais tu dois savoir ce que l'on fait, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose

Cannelle : c'est vrai ? Ça me fait plaisir que tu veuilles qu'on apprenne à se connaître, j'ai plein de truc à te raconter, et puis t'inquiète pour me défendre j'ai shin avec moi, et Heero m'a déjà dit tout ça...

Wufei {xiii} : Heero ?

Heero : que dirais tu de rester manger déjà ? Ça va bientôt être l'heure, et je suis sure que Quatre et Trowa nous ont fait quelque chose de bon à manger.

Cannelle regarda un moment Duo, attendant si oui ou non il voulait effectivement, ce qui lui avait dit plus tôt

Duo : oui, c'est une très bonne idée ça.

Cannelle soupira d'aise, il acceptait de lui laisser prendre pour l'instant un peu de place dans sa vie, et puis il n'avait pas tiquer au nom de shin, peut être finalement que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, et que tout allait bien pour lui de se coté là... Enfin elle verrait ça plus tard, le plus tard possible avec lui. Pour l'instant elle était heureuse et resterait concentrée la dessus, alors avec un sourire de défi, elle sauta dans les bras d' Heero

Cannelle : merciiiiii hee-chou, c'est trop mignon de me l'avoir proposé

Heero soupira légèrement, puis contre toute attente lui caressa un peu les cheveux, Cannelle pencha un peu la tête pour voir la tête d'un Duo outrée et jaloux {xiv}... Elle pouffa de rire comme une gamine dans l'épaule d' Heero, Quatre voyant cette scène ria doucement en essayant de pas se faire remarquer. Le japonais ne compris pas pourquoi ils réagissait comme ça, ne sachant pas quoi faire il regarda Trowa, qui leva un sourcil d'impuissance pour toute réponse.

Duo sourit quand il entendit Cannelle pouffait dans l'épaule d' Heero, du coup elle lâcha le soldat parfait, et se rapprocha de la table

Cannelle : au faite, ça me fait penser que je ne vous ai pas encore parler de Yuki

Duo : Yuki ?? qui c'est ça ?

Cannelle : mon .reux !!

Trowa : un amoureux ?

Cannelle : bah oui comme toi et...

Quatre : et donc il ressemble à quoi ?

Duo ria franchement, suivi d'une moue amusée d' Heero

Duo : genre, vous croyez encore que c'est un secret pour quelqu'un ici ? Même Cannelle l'a compris apparemment

Trowa : faut croire que l'empathie de Quatre marche pas comme il l'espère

Duo : normal à force d'aider les autres, il s'oublie lui. Mais bon un secret de polichinelle en moins...

Cannelle : d'ailleurs à propos de secret de polichinelle, j'en ai un autre si vous voulez, c'est...

Heero : alors ton amoureux Yuki ? Il est japonais ?

Cannelle pouffa en même temps que Quatre, et d'un haussement de sourcil amusé de Trowa

Wufei : c'est pour ça que je déteste les femmes

Duo : pas toute il faut croire

Wufei : Maxwell, je crois que je vais devoir te tuer

Cannelle se dirigea de nouveau vers la table et s'assit sur une chaise les talons sous ses fesses

Cannelle : pas avant que je vous ai montré Yuki alors Wufei... Alors voilà, Yuki est un amour avec moi, il est vraiment trop chou, tenez voilà sa photo

Elle sorti une nouvelle photo de son portefeuille, et sorti une photo d'un jeune homme de 18 ans, les cheveux châtain, peau matte, et les yeux d'un bleu très clair, presque transparent, tel la mer près d'une île paradisiaque. Ils se penchèrent pour observer la photo.

Heero : hum, il à pas l'air très japonais, et pourtant Yuki est bien un prénom japonais

Cannelle : normal, en fait bah il a était abandonné très jeune, et il a finit par être adopté par des parents japonais, qui lui ont donné ce prénom là, du coup il est juste japonais d'adoption. Mais ça gâche rien au beau mec en lui même. Ça à même occasionné notre rencontre, ce jour là il m'a pris pour une vraie chipie, comme il aime le dire lui même...

Cannelle sourit tendrement à cette simple évocation... Quatre profita de se moment d'accalmie pour leur dire de mettre la table

Quatre : allez, vous mettez la table, on va bientôt manger

Cannelle : ok je m'en charge

Duo et Cannelle se chargèrent de mettre la table tout en discutant, en s'apprivoisant au fur et à mesure

Duo : c'est bien que tu es trouvé un peu de bonheur

Cannelle : encore plus aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs il va être trop heureux lui aussi d'entendre cette nouvelle, ça fait un moment que je te cherche, et pourtant en étant partout, bah c'est super difficile de te trouver

Duo : je veut bien te croire, mais dis moi, il va falloir que tu me racontes plus que ça sur ton petit ami, histoire de voir si je peut lui faire confiance, ou si je dois le passer sous torture

Cannelle : fais donc ça, et moi je torturais Hee-chou

Heero sorti de la cuisine, Duo faillit avoir une syncope {xv}...

Heero : oui ?

Cannelle : non, non rien... On a finit de mettre la table

Quatre : ok alors on peut manger

Tous se mirent à table

Wufei : Bon alors maintenant j'ai envie de l'entendre l'histoire de la fameuse rencontre, avec l'homme qui doit te supporter

Cannelle : Bah, en faite je travaille chez les preventers, et...

Duo : tu travailles chez les preventers ? Et tu fais quoi ?

Cannelle : ro, ça c'est une autre histoire, je la raconterais à l'occasion... enfin bref, c'est un jour à la cantine, pas bonne d'ailleurs la cuisine, que j'ai entendu parler d'un certain Yuki, pour moi qui adore la culture japonaise, j'ai voulu sauter sur l'occasion... j'attendais de pouvoir enfin le rencontrer, ce que j'ai fait au détour d'un angle, il m'est tombé dessus, et moi aussi... Sauf que comme la fait remarquer Hee-chou, bah il ressemble pas du tout à un japonais et pour cause. Et comme je me sers un peu de mon statut de fille, sont plutôt machos les preventers, un peu comme toi Wufei {xvi}, j'ai râler...

Heero : étrange j'en connais un autre qui fait beaucoup ça, et pourtant c'est pas une fille

Duo tira la langue à Heero

Duo : très drôle hee-chan

Cannelle : ça m'étonne pas plus que ça quand même... Et en faite bah il c'est pas vraiment laisser faire, et il m'a tenu tête, ça m'a fait craquer... Au final, j'ai rencontrer Yuki sans vraiment m'y attendre, alors que j'attendais que ça. Bon même si on a eu un peu de mal au début, bah maintenant, il est super chou !!

Trowa : ouais, en fait les filles toutes les même quoi

Cannelle : quoi, c'est faux, et puis c'est d'abord ses fesses qui m'ont craquer

Quatre : ah bah, on voit le frère et la sœur, c'est à peu près la même chose que qu'il m'a dit quand...

Duo : Quat d'amour, tu en dis trop je pense ^o^

Quatre : ah oui, possible

Wufei : mais de quoi vous parlez là ?

Cannelle : vous voulez savoir ?

Duo : je suis sur que non, alors tais toi un peu

Pour toute réponse, Cannelle lui tira la langue... Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement, chacun y allant de sa petite histoire, racontant surtout des histoires sur Duo... La fin du repas arriva très vite...

Cannelle regarda Quatre avec un petit air suppliant

Cannelle : Quatre ? On peut...

Quatre : oui, oui bien sur allez y, on rangera la vaisselle

Cannelle : merciiiiiiii

Elle se leva aussitôt, pris la main de Duo et monta avec lui à l'étage

Cannelle : alors laquelle est ta chambre ?

Duo : viens, je te montre

Duo la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, il lui montra un lit

Duo : celui là c'est le mien, et celui là, celui d' hee-chan

Cannelle : oh ! Tu dors dans la même chambre que lui ? Et pourtant tu n'a toujours pas conclu ?

Duo : dis pas des trucs comme ça enfin, tu sais pas les oreilles qu'il a, il pourrait entendre

Cannelle ria franchement, ça lui faisait tellement plaisir de retrouver son frère, d'entendre son histoire à lui, de lui raconter sa vie à elle, ce qu'elle faisait pour le retrouver, quelle place elle occupait chez les preventers...

Cannelle : avant toute chose, je te donne mon adresse mail personnel, ça serait bien qu'on s'écrive des mails, en plus de se revoir un peu si tu est d'accord, bien sûr

Duo : j'ai trouver une sœur, alors que je pensais n'avoir plus personne, je vais plus te lâcher maintenant.

Duo lui donna un papier et un stylo sur laquelle elle écrivit son adresse mail... Duo soupira et lui raconta son histoire à lui, Solo, père Maxwell, sœur Hélène, les personnes qui avait compter pour lui, et celle qui restait à jamais dans son cœur. La guerre, les combats... Pourtant une chose restait en suspens, comme en était-il arrivait là, il ne le savait pas plus que sa sœur, il aurait aimer se souvenir comment il c'était perdu, mais il n'y arrivait pas...

Cannelle : bah, au moins on s'est retrouvés, on apprendra peut être un jour comment on a pu être séparés... Mais bon, tu m'a toujours pas dit le plus important

Duo : le plus important ?

Cannelle : bah oui, et hee-chan alors ?

Duo : …

Cannelle n'arrivait pas à entendre les mots qui sortait de la bouche de Duo...

Cannelle : Shit... pas maintenant...

Duo ne compris pas pourquoi elle disait ça, après tout il ne faisait que répondre à sa question, mais soudain il pris peur, l'éclat dans les yeux de Cannelle avaient disparus, ses yeux était passé d'un rose plutôt vif, à un rose plus que pale, elle formait des mots sans qu'il puisse les comprendre, et d'un coup elle parti en arrière... Duo pris peur, cria, essayant de comprendre les mots muets...

Duo : Quatre, Hee-chan, AU SECOURS, VENEZ M'AIDEZ

Les 4 g-boys encore au salon, accoururent... Avant de tomber sur ce spectacle... Ils allaient lui donner une gifle, quand Cannelle se remis debout toute seule, d'un coup comme quand elle était parti en arrière. Duo était très paniqué, les larmes aux bord des yeux

Duo : Cannelle, Cannelle ?

Cannelle : oui, je suis là, désolé, ça peu faire peur aux personnes pas habitués, j'aurais du commencer par ça tiens.

Wufei : mais de quoi tu parles ?

Cannelle : de mes visions, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de vous en parlez, sachez juste que parfois j'ai certaines visions qui me permette de voir le futur proche ou moins proche, et je sais que pendant ses moments là, bah je suis plutôt absente, vous en faites pas tout va bien par contre

Trowa : par contre ?

Cannelle : faites vos bagages, et maintenant, Heero vous avez une autre plaque de repli ?

Heero : oui bien sûr, on en a toujours une

Cannelle : ok alors c'est le moment de bouger ses fesses, d'y aller, et genre maintenant...

Duo : mais ? je...

Cannelle : plus tard, croyez moi s'il vous plait, faites moi confiance, il faut partir, maintenant... OZ ne va plus tarder

Quatre : ok, on part d'ici dans 10 minutes, rendez vous au hangar

Cannelle : je vais vous attendre la bas

10 après ils étaient effectivement, dans le hangar, près de leur gundam, Duo s'approcha de Deathscythe, et vit Cannelle qui semblait lui parler

Duo : Cannelle ?

Cannelle : ah vous êtes prêts ? Va falloir que vous partiez alors, je vais reprendre ma voiture, et rentrez chez moi... j'aurais avoir plus de temps pour parler avec toi Solo, enfin pardon Duo mais ça serait trop dangereux, je pense qu'on se reverra, mais avant tout, promettez moi de ne parler à personne de cette rencontre !!

Duo : quoi mais pourquoi ?

Cannelle : s'il te plait Duo, je peut pas t'en dire plus, il faut me faire confiance, mais je ne peut tout simplement pas...

Heero souleva un sourcil, et apparu dans son esprit le dossier scellé, qu'il allait devoir dévérouiller absolument

Heero : ok, on gardera ça sous silence, maintenant je pense qu'il vaut mieux y aller

Cannelle : oui d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, vous avez encore le temps de partir sans que personne ne vous voit.. Duo, je te fais la promesse qu'on se reverra, d'ailleurs je suis dans une des bases des preventers, la base Covert... Mais contacte moi par mail, ne viens pas me voir directement, promet le moi !! je ferais tout pour qu'on se revoit

Duo : d'accord, mais...

Cannelle : ah non hein, pas de mais, c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout, ok ?

Trowa : ok

Wufei : on ne diras rien

Cannelle : je vous remercie énormément, vous comprendrez plus tard, je vous raconterais tout, mais pour l'instant partez et vite... faites bien attention à vous.

Trowa, Quatre, Wufei se dirigèrent vers leurs gundams, Heero s'avança vers Cannelle et la serra dans ses bras, et lui ébouriffant les cheveux {xvii}, il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille

Heero : merci de m'avoir sauver, je ne l'oublierais jamais, je veillerais sur Duo, j'espère te revoir bientôt...

Cannelle : moi aussi hee-chou, à bientôt

Heero se retourna et parti vers son gundam, Duo s'avança vers Cannelle et la prit aussi dans les bras

Duo : reste pas trop longtemps sans me donner des nouvelles, hein, tu m'a retrouvé, je vais pas te laisser partir aussi facilement

Cannelle : t'inquiètes, j'y compte bien, fais attention à toi Solo

Cannelle l'embrassa sur la joue et se retourna pour ouvrir les portes du hangar, Duo monta à son tour dans son gundam...

Cannelle : ok vous avez encore assez de temps pour partir sans être repérer faites attention sur la route...

Quatre : merci Cannelle, fais attention également !

Cannelle : t'inquiète pas pour moi va...

Ceci étant dit, elle se retourna vraiment pour partir rejoindre sa voiture, avant qu' OZ ne débarque... Heero regarda dans sa direction, la vit remonter sa tresse pour la cacher sous une casquette carré noire genre militaire, « au moins une qui est prudente » pensa Heero, elle se retourna une dernière fois très vite, et finit par disparaître complètement de leurs champs de vision...

Heero frissonna quand il l'a vit se retourner « non, ça peut pas être ça aussi.... »

* * *

________ A SUIVRE ______________

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Miss duo : et voilà, un autre chapitre de finit, pouf, j'en ai chier un peu pour celui là, j'espère que tout concorde un minimum... d'ailleurs Duo tu dors avec moi ce soir

Duo : mouais, tu va encore me prendre pour une peluche géante

Miss duo : ouep... mais tu viens quand même, sinon dans le prochain, je te torture et je tue Cannelle ^o^

Duo : ok, ok j'arrive... Hee-chan sauve moi

MES g-boys et moi même vous saluons bien bas...

Heero : Et vous demande de l'excuser pour toutes ses notes intempestives, ne vous sentez vraiment pas obligés de les lire ;)

Miss duo : et pour finir un petit mot de ma bêta-lectrice, qui m'a bien fait rire avec ses corrections et petite annotation tout au long de mon texte, donc comme je ne pouvais toutes les laisser, j'ai choisit de mettre celle de la fin ;)

Bêta-lectrice : ça quoi??? ça quoi???? ça quoi??????? veux savoir veux savoir!

Donc avis général sur le chapitre:

on retrouve pas ton style, comme d'habitude j'adore!! deux trois minus fautes d'inattention je pense. J'aime le fait que tu termines comme ça, on a encore plus envie de lire la suite! J'adore Quatre ou Bree le retour! Lol! Je veux la suite genre la maintenant tout de suite! Ça serait gentil, tu seras une brave de la faire rapidement! Lol.

Bon j'ai tout dit!

Ahhhh j'allais oublier! J'adore tes notes!!

* * *

i_ Bah oui, tranquillement et Duo Maxwell ne vont pas ensemble :/

ii_ Autrice ricanant sous cape....

Duo : tu me le payeras toi !!

iii_ Oui bah là vous avez tous compris je pense ;)

iv_ Comment te dire Duo, tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès xD

v_ Duo : miss je vais te tuer, genre tu oses faire dire à MON hee-chan que je suis un baka

Miss Duo : et ? C'est pas vrai peut être ? :p... mouahahahahahahah (ceci était un rire sadique T_T)

vi_ Enfin si un peu, faudrait pas qu'elle meurs d'asphixie... surtout maintenant, uhuh

vii_ Je sais, je sais c'est facile, mais c'était soit ça, soit Théo et je trouve que ça fait trop Boys Bands, soit Léo mais bon je ne peut décemment pas donner un prénom pareil quand on sait ce que les léo font pendant cette guerre... et bon il fallait que ça rime avec le souvenir que j'ai dans cette chanson :p... Et que aussi il y aura une suite logique pour le choix de se prénom. Comment j'aurais du commencer par ça ?

viii_ Bouh qui à dit enfin... méchant .

ix_ Ouep, il l'a piquer à son hee-chan préféré même !!!

x_ Si c'est pas mignon tout plein ça :)

xi_ Mouah, c'est super guimauve de la mort ça T_T... Mais bon Hee-chan en OCC comme ça, je fooooooooond

Duo : ouais bah pas touche quoi .

xi_ Ah bah j'attendais de le placer celui là ^o^

xiii_ Ca faisait un moment qu'on l'avait pas entendu celui là xD

xiv_ Duo : ouais c'est vrai ça, hee-chan il le fait pas à moi ça.... je suis trop jaloux T_T

xv_ Bien fait pour toi tiens :p

xvi_ Et toc !!

xvii_ OCC d'la mooooooooooort xD.... j'adore


	3. Chap3 Attaque, apprentissages, et réveil

Autrice : Miss duo

Miss duo : acclamez la, adulez la, vénérez la....

Duo : ou pas xD

Miss duo : traitre !! je vais te faire souffrir un peu pour la peine...

Duo : oups, non mais je veut te dire que je t'aime...

Miss duo : trop tard, et puis j'avais déjà prévu ça pour la suite

Heero : sadique va !!

Base : bah euh GW, mais bon c'est plus vraiment un secret ;)

Genre : OCC, jamais vu Hee-chou aussi bavard moi... A part justement dans de l'OCC... POV (enfin vite fait) de tous les g-boys (j'aime ça c'est pas de ma faute)

Disclamer : bah en faite, même avec ce que j'ai dit dans le dernier chapitre, bah en faite non, ils ont vraiment pas voulu me les donner :/, et je me suis encore fait des illusions :'(... Mais Cannelle à moi !!! et Yuki aussi tiens !!!

Miss duo : Un enorme grand merci pour les reviews, c'est vrai que ça fait toujours très plaisir de voir que l'histoire que vous écrivez plait... Voici donc la suite... Et aussi, encore un grand merci à ma bêta-lectrice.. Et allez pour ce chapitre là, c'est Quatre d'amour qui s'y colle, allez va y mon quatouchet

Quatre : merci bien, nous vous souhaitons donc (sous la torture et autre) une très bonne lecture, et moi même, un bon courage...

* * *

_Des étoiles plein les yeux

* * *

_

Chap3. Attaque, apprentissages, et révélations

* * *

Trois mois que Cannelle avait réussi à avoir les mails des g-boys par Duo pour surveiller les gens avec qui son frère était...

Trois mois que Cannelle et Duo s'échangeait très régulièrement des mails...

Trois mois que Cannelle et Heero parlait toujours par mail...

Trois mois que Cannelle et les autres g-boys s'échangeait aussi des mails...

Trois mois que Heero ne pouvait oublier le frisson qu'il avait eu...

Trois mois que Heero essayait de hacker le dossier scellé de Cannelle...

Trois mois que Duo attendait de pouvoir revoir Cannelle...

Et enfin... Enfin... quelque chose changeait {i}.

Une icône clignota... Heero avait réussi... il ouvrit enfin le dossier scellé. Il entrepris de le lire une fois pour toute, et pu le faire sur quelques lignes quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Duo plus que morose.

Heero referma donc le dossier en soupirant, il le lirait plus tard.

Duo : raaaa, marre des mails, marre des missions, j'ai envie de la voir, de lui parler encore plus... de lui parler de ce que je ne peux pas lui dire par mail.

Heero : tu pourras peut être la voir bientôt... et puis ne dis pas que tu en as marre des missions au moins comme ça les trois mois {ii} ont passés plus vite...

Duo : tu parles, c'est une éternité. Tu vois moi qui pensais n'avoir plus personne, j'ai finalement une sœur jumelle et je peut même pas la voir... déprime totale là...

Heero : écoute, je …

Heero réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire et finalement des phrases des mails de Cannelle clignotèrent dans sa tête, il eu un micro sourire... Quand quelque chose clignota de nouveau sur l'écran...

Heero : on a une mission !!

Tous les g-boys se réunirent au salon, Heero ouvrit alors l'ordre de mission, il la lu et tiqua sur un nom.

Heero : kuso !!

Trowa : Heero ?

Heero : une base des preventers est attaqué par OZ. Une base apparemment très importante, on doit y aller et sauver le maximum avant de tout détruire.

Duo : comme d'hab quoi... attend... pourquoi ce kuso ? Comment s'appelle cette base ?

Heero : Covert {iii}...

Duo qui était déjà pale, devint livide.

Quatre : c'est pas la base où travaille Cannelle ?

Wufei : je crois que si...

Les g-boys se regardèrent, pour finalement regardaient dans la direction de Duo, qui se repris bien vite, et parti en quatrième vitesse vers Deathscythe... rejoint très vite par les autres... tous les gundams décollèrent vite, et ils arrivèrent assez rapidement dans la région où était la base...

Ils allaient arriver à destination, quand leurs écrans de communication s'allumèrent... Ils virent tous le clone de Duo les regardait, un doigt sur les lèvres {iv}, pour leurs demander le silence.

Cannelle s'activa alors sur un clavier, pour leur donner accès aux caméras de surveillance de la base, leur envoyer un plan, en leur donnant un point d'accès pour évacuer ce qu'il fallait, c'est à dire les preventers ainsi que des équipements...

Puis les regardant de nouveau par la caméra de surveillance de la salle de contrôle elle leur fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire... Heero remarqua qu'elle avait de nouveau rentrée ses cheveux dans sa casquette noire et il frissonna de nouveau...

Surtout quand il la suivit depuis les caméra, il remarque son sourire, ce sourire qu'il connaissait que trop bien mais sur le visage d'un autre. Il frissonna de nouveau {v} quand il vit Cannelle approché un soldat d' OZ, pour lui trancher la gorge avec un sang froid parfait, et qu'il vit cette dernière manier plus que bien les armes blanches... Il se re concentra sur sa mission. D'un commun accord, ils avaient laissés leurs gundams plus loin, et ils évacués maintenant ce qu'il pouvait.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Cannelle les rejoignis sur l'accès.

Wufei : ok, on a tout évacué, enfin ce qui pouvait être évacué, il faut maintenant posé les explosifs.

Cannelle : et tu crois que j'ai fait quoi pendant ce temps !!

Cannelle fit un clin d'œil en direction de Wufei, qui resta bouche bée.

Wufei : bah si elle nous pique notre boulot maintenant {vi}... Depuis quand les « onna » vont le boulot des hommes...

Duo : Cannelle ?

Cannelle : je crois qu'il va me falloir une minute les gars... désolé mais j'arrive pas encore à les repousser.

Trowa se plaça derrière Cannelle pour la retenir au besoin, mais elle ne tomba pas, il se déplaça donc dans un endroit stratégique pour surveiller leurs arrières {vii}...

Cannelle avait effectivement une vision, elle vit d'abord Heero se faire tirer dessus par derrière et tomber sous le coup... Et alors qu'elle pensait sa vision finit, elle en eu une seconde, la même que la première mais concernant Duo... Et cela ne finit pas pour autant, elle vit la même chose une troisième fois, mais avec comme différences que c'était une ombre qui se prenait la balle, et qu'elle ne pouvait voir qui c'était... Alors qu'elle revient à elle, elle se saisit de deux couteaux, et les lance en direction de Duo et d' Heero.

Cannelle : Duo, Heero, couchez vous...

Cependant après une torpeur pareille qui accompagnait toujours ses visions, qu'elle maudissait, elle arriva à tuer un des soldats, mais ne réussit qu'a blesser l'autre qui lui tira dessus... Elle tomba... Duo aussi vif que l'éclair, tua d'un coup rapide le soldat derrière lui, et se précipita vers Cannelle.

Cannelle : ah merde, je crois que j'en ai louper un... je déteste vraiment la torpeur qui accompagne ces visions...

Heero : ok, on décroche les gars {viii}, on reprend les gundams et on fait tout sauter, Duo prend Cannelle avec toi, on se dirige vers Sally.

Quatre : bien reçu.

Trowa : j'ai pris la télécommande qui était dans la main de Cannelle.

Ils se reprirent assez vite et repartirent faisant exploser la base juste derrière eux...

_ Un peu plus tard_

Sally venait d'opérer Cannelle, et tous étaient réunis dans une chambre... Cannelle prononça quelques mots dont Duo pencha légèrement vers elle ne compris que la fin.

Cannelle : ...Flames of the hell !

Duo recula de quelques pas, et parti en courant... Cannelle suivit Duo des yeux, et vit son amoureux qui entra dans la pièce... Elle murmura dans un soupir.

Cannelle : Yuki !

Sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller, Sally s'avança alors, et ausculta Cannelle.

Sally : elle est dans le coma, remarque vu la blessure, ça vaut mieux, elle ressentira moins la blessure {ix}.

Yuki caressa doucement la joue de Cannelle, Heero choisit ce moment pour s'avancer.

Heero : tu es Yuki je pense {x}, je suis Heero.

Yuki : oui, c'est bien moi... Ravi de vous rencontrer, depuis le temps qu'elle me parle de vous...

Yuki serra alors la main d' Heero, de Quatre, Trowa, Sally et enfin Wufei... Quatre se chargea de faire les présentations...

Heero : bon excusez moi je dois allez chercher un baka.

Yuki : un baka ? Solo ? Enfin Duo je devrais dire, c'est lui que j'ai vu courir ?

Quatre : oui c'est bien lui, va y Heero on t'attend.

Heero chercha Duo, et finit par le trouver dehors sous la pluie... Il sourit, il pensait bien que c'est là qu'irais son baka, histoire de pleurer sans que personne ne le sache vraiment... Il s'avança alors doucement, arrivant dans le dos de Duo, il l'enlaça alors tendrement {xi}, et fermement il referma ses bras pour faire a savoir qu'il était là... Duo pencha sa tête en arrière, pour la posais sur l'épaule d' Heero...

Duo : pourquoi Heero ? Pourquoi ça arrive toujours ?

Heero fit alors face à Duo, lui essuya doucement les larmes qui coulait...

Heero : je pourrais pas te répondre, mais ne perd pas espoir, elle est encore en vie... là elle a juste besoin de toi, et Yuki est arrivé, je suis certain qu'elle aimerais que tu lui parles !

Duo : oui surement, pourtant ce qu'elle m'a dit...

Heero : Duo, tu n'a entendu que la fin, comme nous tous, comment tu peut savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire... Allez viens avec moi.

Heero pris Duo par la main pour le ramener dans la chambre de Cannelle, puis quand il vit que Duo avait repris contenance et effacé toutes traces de ses larmes, il se rapprocha de lui, et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de ce dernier {xii}.

Duo : hee-chan ?

Heero : on en parlera plus tard, enfin si tu es d'accord.

Duo : oui.

Duo resserra sa main dans celle d' Heero... Rassuré, Heero le tira vers l'intérieur. Ils rencontrèrent Yuki qui venaient à leur rencontre...

Yuki : alors c'est toi Duo ? Enfin pas trop difficile de ne pas te reconnaître tu me diras, on dirait un clone de Cannelle... Depuis qu'elle attendait pour te revoir, faut que tu vienne avec moi dans sa chambre, je suis sure qu'elle serra plus que joyeuse de te voir à son réveil...

Duo : oui, j'espère... qu'elle se réveillera.

Yuki : je me fais pas de souci pour ça.

Duo : quoi ? Mais pourtant...

Yuki : je sais, je sais, mais pourtant elle peut pas me laisser, je lui laisse pas le choix, donc elle est forcée de se réveiller.

Duo : vu comme ça... tu sais Yuki, je... je suis désolé.

Yuki : euh ? Pourquoi donc ?

Duo : parce qu'au final les gens qui s'approchent de moi, ils finissent toujours par une manière ou d'une autre vers la mort...

Yuki : je crois que tu avais raison Heero, c'est un baka !

Heero sourit sous la remarque, et regarda vers Duo, qui resta juste bouche bée.

Yuki : t'inquiète pas pour elle va, elle sait se mettre toute seule dans des situations comme ça... Bon je crois d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de vous parler beaucoup.

Duo : non.

Yuki : je vais donc le faire à sa place, vous venez ?

Heero : on te suit.

Heero tira légèrement Duo par la main, trop stupéfiée qu'il était par ce que lui avait dit Yuki... Ils entrèrent de nouveau dans la chambre... Yuki vint très vite s'assoir sur le lit de Cannelle, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux... Duo vit bien que malgré tous ce qu'il pouvait dire, il était quand même très inquiet {xiii}... Duo eu un pincement au cœur, de se penser si égoïste, avec tout ce qu'il lui avait dit...

Yuki : alors par quoi commencer.

Duo : je... elle m'a dit une phrase que je n'ai pas compris, enfin juste la fin...

Yuki : ok, je suis sur qu'elle à dit un truc du genre « I would always come back from flames of the hell ».

Duo : la fin en tout cas, c'est bien ça.

Yuki eu un petit rire.

Yuki : elle a toujours le chic, pour dire des phrases improbables dans des situations comme celle là...

il marqua une pause et soupira.

Yuki : et tout ça, à cause de shinigami.

Trowa : attend tu as bien dit shinigami ?

Yuki : oui, oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit... même si elle préfère dire the Death.

Wufei : comme Duo en fait.

Yuki : surement, elle m'a pas raconter tous les détails non plus, elle a trop peur de me faire fuir... elle m'a parlé d'une malédiction de famille, au vu de ce qui s'est passé, vous avez pu la voir à l'action je pense.

Heero : oui j'ai vu... d'ailleurs, j'ai pu voir aussi qu'a chaque fois elle remonte ses cheveux, dans une casquette.

Yuki : oui, elle aime faire ça, elle dit que ça lui permet de faire la part des choses, je ne l'ai vu que peu de fois en action, même si je suis également un preventers... Et tout ce que je peut dire c'est que ça fait froid dans le dos, d'ailleurs, elle voulait en parler à Duo, en espérant qu'il avait été épargné par cette malédiction, je crois qu'à son réveil ça va pas lui faire plaisir de savoir que finalement toi aussi tu a reçu l'héritage de la famille...d'ailleurs, je la voit bien sortir une phrase du genre « bon ok, si tu l'a on peut rien faire contre, mais du coup maintenant tu le laisse là où il est... »

Quatre : une phrase qui pourrait venir de Duo himself !

Duo : alors là je proteste...

Duo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'une bombe humaine entièrement vêtu de noir, entrant dans la chambre en courant, se dirigeant directement vers le lit, pleurant des trombes de larmes {xiv}...

Inconnu : ils ont même pas voulu que je lâche tout de suite la mission, ces gros barbares... Alors Yuki elle va comment ? Elle va mourir ? Elle peut pas hein, je lui ai pas encore raconter mon histoire avec Elisa... et puis si elle meurt qui va me mettre des tartes derrières la tête... Et puis aussi...

Les g-boys et Sally restèrent bouche bée devant ce moulin à paroles, Yuki soupira et lui mis une claque derrière la tête.

Yuki : comme ça tu veut dire ?

Inconnu (indigné) : mais euh, ça fait mal Yuki.

Yuki : bah tu demandais qui pourrait continuer à t'en mettre si jamais elle mourrait, alors rien que pour cette bêtise dites j'avais bien le droit de t'en mettre une...

Inconnu : c'est pas bête...

Yuki : merci... Et puis tu sais bien qu'elle peut pas mourir, je lui ai déjà interdit de le faire {xv}.

Inconnu : c'est vrai, mais c'est de la faute au boss, il m'ont appris ça pendant une mission, et après ils m'ont obligés à la finir... bande de hooligans tiens.

Yuki ria un peu à cette remarque.

Yuki : mais enfin Matéo, c'est ton boulot, normal... tu va pas tout laisser tomber dans la seconde quand même.

Matéo : mouais, bah mon boulot je préférais le faire avec Cannelle...

Il arrêta enfin son babillage, quand il remarqua Sally et les G-boys occupés à les regarder... Matéo essaya de faire discret, en mettant une main devant sa bouche pour parler.

Matéo : dis moi Yuki, c'est qui ça ? En plus sont plutôt pas mal hein...

Yuki : ça c'est le frère de Cannelle et ses amis... Et laissez moi vous présenter cet énergumène, il s'appelle Matéo, ancien équipier de Cannelle, et son meilleur ami... Les boss ont étaient obligés de les séparer pour les missions, parce qu'en faite, ils désobéissent trop ensemble, même si les résultats étaient très bon...

Matéo : enchanté... Et Yuki tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras, c'est juste qu'il voulait Cannelle sous contrôle, et que maintenant les missions qu'elle fait c'est souvent avec toi, justement pour être sur qu'elle ne fasse pas, comment ils ont dit déjà « mutinerie, et insubordination »... je t'en mettrais moi des insubordinations au cul... c'est plutôt pour mieux mettre la main basse sur Can...

Duo : enchanté aussi... Je suis le frère de Cannelle, et ça m'intéresse beaucoup ce que vous dites...

Matéo : ah, oups, je crois que j'en ai trop dit... Can va me tuer c'est sur, désolé Yuki T_T.

Yuki : oui, ça tu peut en être sur... Bon je crois que je vais devoir retourner à mon récit, avant que cette catastrophe ambulante ne débarque... Je pense pas que Cannelle voulait vous le dire, surtout qu'elle a horreur qu'on la regarde comme si c'était un phénomène de foire, ou avec de la pitié, comme si elle pouvait avoir gâcher sa vie...

Yuki inspira tranquillement, cherchant apparemment ses mots pour tout leur raconter.

Yuki : en faite, ce n'est pas par hasard que Cannelle est entrée chez les preventers, ils l'ont cherchés longtemps, surtout parce qu'elle était encore à ta recherche, et qu'une sœur des g-boys à leur coté c'était tout bénéfice pour eux... Elle s'est donc engagé dans les preventers, pensant que ça serait plus facile pour trouver des informations comme ça, sachant qu'elle même, n'était pas au courant que tu était un des pilote des gundams... Par la suite, ils ont vus son efficacité pour les missions et ne se sont pas gênés pour l'utiliser... Après il y a eu notre rencontre, puis Matéo avec qui elle faisait équipe.

Yuki poussa un gros soupir, comme coupable.

Quatre : nous sommes désolés, de te demander ça, alors que Cannelle ne voudrait peut être pas qu'on en parle.

Yuki : non, non t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas ça, au pire elle m'étranglera juste... Et puis c'est plutôt sur la suite de l'histoire que je me sens coupable...

Matéo : mais arrête enfin, elle t'a déjà dit qu'elle ne t'en voulais absolument pas, et que c'était oublié... en plus elle m'a déjà dit qu'elle pouvait pas te reprocher ça, alors qu'elle s'en voulait qu'il t'utilise pour faire pression...

Yuki : oui... mais bon j'aurais du lui dire de se taire... Enfin pour reprendre mon récit, J'étais déjà au courant des « visions » de Cannelle, et un jour, elle en a eu une vous concernant, elle me raconta ce qu'elle avait vu, et je lui ai conseillé d'en parler au boss... j'aurais mieux fait de me taire, surtout qu'elle m'a parlais, de toi Duo, qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve... c'était il y a 9 mois {xvi}...

Heero : Hn... c'est quand on changé de mission, deux heures avant...

Yuki : sûrement, parce qu'ils l'ont écoutés, et quand ils ont su qu'elle avait ce pouvoir là, ils ont dévoilé l'identité de Duo...

Matéo : ces fils de chacal !!

Yuki : Il lui ont alors dit que si elle remplissait certaines missions, et qu'elle leur donnait toutes les informations qui provenaient de ses visions, ils lui feraient rencontrer Duo... Alors dans un sens, oui elle s'est rebellée en n'écoutant pas tous les ordres pendant ces missions là, mais du coup, il m'ont mis comme équipier, parce qu'ils savaient les liens qu'on avait, comme en plus je ne suis pas aussi doué que Matéo, et du coup ils étaient sur que Cannelle écouterais les ordres de peur que je sois blessé ou pire... Voilà à peu près toute l'histoire.

Yuki se laissa retomber sur le lit de Cannelle, et lui caressa la joue.

Trowa : mais c'est quoi les certaines missions ?

Matéo : laisse Yuki, je suis bien placé pour répondre, j'y ai eu droit, parce qu'ils m'estiment suicidaire... Comme ils aiment...

Wufei : on a le même dans l'équipe...

Wufei eu le droit à un regard je tue tout ceux dans un rayon de 1000 mètres...

Heero : continue Matéo.

Matéo : oui, alors en faite ils appellent ça les pré-missions, et souvent ils prennent des mercenaires prêts à mourir, parce que souvent quand on se fait prendre, soit on se suicide, soit on se fait exécuter... En faite, on peut dire que ce sont des missions d'infiltration, histoire de préparer le terrain, pour ensuite la donner à d'autre qui font tous péter, ou qui récupère tout, ou autre... vous avez le choix... On a eu souvent à faire des pré-missions, pour vous préparez le terrain d'ailleurs, souvent on allez là ou Cannelle avait ses visions, histoire d'écarter ce qui pouvez vous arrivez {xvii}...Seulement Cannelle n'est pas suicidaire, et moi non plus, mais bon ils estiment que si parce que j'ai perdu ma femme deux mois après notre mariage... Enfin j'ai pu échapper aux missions vraiment trop dangereuse, quand ils m'ont remplacés par Yuki...

Matéo serra sa main sur l'épaule de Yuki.

Yuki : enfin, comme dirait Cannelle, si on fait ces missions, au moins la guerre durera moins longtemps...

Sally : je comprend mieux, les traces sur son corps {xviii}...

Quatre : mais alors, elle n'a dit à personne qu'elle avait retrouver Duo ?

Yuki : non, juste à Matéo, et à moi... mais bon vu la tournure des événements, là ils doivent être au courant, enfin espérons qu'ils pensent juste que vous avez rencontré Cannelle juste pendant cette « mission » là...

Duo : de toute façon, le fait qu'on se soient rencontrés avant ne sortira pas de cette pièce, tu peut avoir confiance en nous.

Matéo : il faudrait aussi que ce qui se soit dit maintenant, ne sorte pas non plus, je pense pas qu'ils apprécieraient tout ce qui à était dit.

Quatre : ok, ça restera ici alors.

Matéo : et sans vouloir offenser personne hein, on peut avoir confiance en Sally ?

Sally fronça les sourcils, un peu vexée de cette remarque, mais contre toute attente, ce fut Wufei qui pris la parole...

Wufei : oui, tu peux...

Matéo : ok, désolé hein, mais on devient un peu parano avec tout ça, surtout qu'on ne sait toujours pas comment OZ a connu notre base.

Yuki : comme vous pouvez le voir, Matéo n'est pas très gentleman...

Duo ria de bon cœur, libérant un peu la tension qui c'était répandu dans la pièce... Un rire qui se propagea un peu à certaines personnes. Yuki mis sa main dans celle de Cannelle, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Quatre : bon allez, on va allez se reposer un peu après cette journée riche en émotion...

Duo : c'est une bonne idée.

Matéo : Yuki, tu aura besoin de quelque chose ?

Yuki : non merci, je vais juste rester avec elle, ça suffira... Enfin, si je suis autorisé par le médecin... d'habitude, je ne suis pas autorisé à rester autant.

Sally : oui, t'inquiètes pas tu peux rester cette nuit.

Yuki : merci.

Toutes les personnes présentes se dirigèrent vers la porte, laissant Yuki seul avec Cannelle... Yuki se coucha alors à coté d'elle, la pris doucement dans ses bras, et lui caressa doucement la joue.

Yuki : je t'aime, alors reviens vite à toi...

Duo qui regardait encore par la porte entre ouverte, sourit devant ce tableau, quand il fut tirer en arrière... Il bouda un peu en regardant Heero fermer complètement la porte... ils marchèrent jusqu'à des chambres qui leur avait été réservé...

Duo : ils sont mignons quand même non ?

Heero : Hn

Duo : je suis content que ma sœur ne sois pas seule, et connaisse de telles personnes... Même si le récit que j'ai entendu me déprime un peu...

Heero : tu veux en parler ?

Duo : pas maintenant, là je veut juste dormir, et hiberner si c'est possible.

Heero : Hn {xix}.

Ils étaient devant la chambre de Duo, Heero s'écarta un peu, histoire de retourner dans sa chambre, mais Duo le retint par la main.

Duo : j'ai pas trop envie de parler de toute ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui... Mais hee-chan tu veux bien dormir avec moi ce soir, s'il te plait ?

Heero : j'attendais juste que tu me le demandes...

Duo le regarda avec des yeux remplit de tendresse... Ils entrèrent alors complètement dans la chambre, se déshabillèrent, et se mirent au lit... Duo se lova dans les bras d' Heero, ce dernier lui pris le menton pour l'embrasser doucement, et finit par le calé {xx} dans ses bras... Ils s'endormirent bien vite, ressentant une douceur et un bien être, malgré cette difficile journée...

* * *

_____ A SUIVRE ____

Miss duo : fiouf, voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fini... un peu beaucoup rempli de réponses, merci à ceux qui auront le courage de le finir ;), en plus j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait de Cannelle, une victime soldat super entrainée GI josette... GI josette... mdr (mais bon c'pas grave xD, elle est quand même super bien mon histoire :p)

Duo : et tu as encore mis des notes de partout T_T

Miss duo : bah oui, mais après bon on pourrait me prendre au sérieux presque, c'est vraiment pas drôle

Quatre : et moi ? Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit à des passages comme ça avec tro-chou ?

Miss duo : bah parce que à la base c'est quand même Duo mon préfère, et que bon la fic est un peu centré sur lui, et sur sa sœur...

Trowa : méchante

Wufei : la suite !!! la suite !!!

Miss duo : ça y est, Wufei veut savoir les conséquences de sa prise de parole pour protéger Sally (ihih) c'est mignon quand même... Allez c'est pas tout ça mais, je laisse la dernière phrase pour ma bêta-lectrice, et en attendant le prochain chapitre :

Tous les g-boys et moi même vous saluons bien bas... et nous espérons à bientôt pour la suite du programme...

Bêta-lectrice : ma très sœur sœur aurait perdu la touche «.» de ton clavier?!! (Miss duo : j'y ai remédié, mais du coup je remarque que j'abuse un peu trop des « ... » je ferais attention au prochain promis) Sinon, ce chapitre est dense! Lol! D'un coup tu nous sors plein de révélations! Mais c'est pas plus mal! Ça dynamise l'histoire! I love OCC!!! (garde une trace, je laisse sortir mon romantisme!). I LOVE THAT!!! YEAHHHHH!! I LOVE THIS CHAPITRES!!!! pardon, rien de très constructifs ^.^, enfin presque rien! Et puis FUCK! Na! Pardon, j'ai bu deux grands verres de cocas soit plus qu'en 3 jours..Gomen Nasaï !

* * *

i_ Pfff enfin ouais, marre des trois mois que...

ii_ Erf, mais stop quoi T_T

iii_ Duo : Sal....

Miss duo : bah quoi, j'avais prévenu hein ^o^

iv_ Ihih, je crois que tout le monde à l'image dont je parle en tête ;)

v_ Mouais, faut que j'arrête le coca, ça me fait faire un peu trop d'OCC xD

vi_ Genre c'est le moment de faire de l'humour, nan mais oh, un peu de sérieux là quoi...

vii_ Qu'ils ont fort jolis d'ailleurs :)

Duo : amenez le seau à bave !!

viii_ Roger ! J'aurais préférer qu'ils continuent a botter des fesses mais bon, vont pas non plus la laisser crever sur le carreau :]

ix_ Ah bah merci le médecin qui lâche ça de but en blanc T_T, super professionnel

x_ Mais quel perspicacité hee-chan alors

xi_ Je suis moi même hystérique... pas trop tôt quand même

xii_ Ouiiiiiiiii... je suis moi même encore plus hystérique toute seule T_T... je vais aller m'acheter une vie je crois xD

xiii_ C'est pas un monstre non plus quand même T_T

xiv_ Avec des yeux énormes comme dans les mangas :)... Dans le genre Shûichi... ouep Gravitation

xv_ Je sens la force de l'auto-persuasion jusqu'ici xD

xvi_ Et là... c'est le drame... pardon j'ai pas pu m'empêcher

xvii_ C'est vrai ça, pourquoi les g-boys seraient les seuls qui risquent leurs vie toussa toussa.. et puis d'ailleurs, il faut bien quelqu'un pour préparez, donnez les informations, pour les missions... non ?

xviii_ Dans le genre Rambo, on ne fait pas plus sexy :p

xix_ Cette petite onomatopée me fera toujours pensé à un ours polaire en rut, mdr ^o^

xx_ Ça fait un peu sac à patate non ?


	4. Chap4 Des larmes

Autrice : Miss duo

Duo : tu sais que je t'aime Miss ?

Miss duo : qu'est ce que tu veux encore mon petit Duo ?

Duo : moi ? Mais rien du tout enfin ^o^

Miss duo : genre, à d'autre hein...

Duo : si tu pouvais, dans ton infinie bonté, faire en sorte que Cannelle meurs pas tout de suite xD

Miss duo : on va voir ce qu'on peut faire :p

Base : le premier qui trouve, il est trop fort...

Genre : OCC (on ne le diras jamais assez, et en plus je fais des rimes xD), POV de tout le monde, et pas POV de tout le monde

Disclamer : Matéo, Yuki, Cannelle à moi... Sinon les g-boys, je vais les utiliser, les caser, les faire souffrir encore un petit moment, et puis je l'ai rendrais (ou les kidnapperais et les séquestrerais uhuh)

Quatre : c'est vrai que même si on s'en rend pas forcement compte dans tes histoires... POV de tout le monde quand même...

Miss duo : chut ! Alors comme d'habitude, faut pas perdre les bonnes habitudes, un énorme grand merci pour les reviews... ça motive toujours et encore plus à continuer après :p... Comme d'habitude aussi, un merci à bêta-lectrice qui finira par son mot de la fin... Et pour ce chapitre, j'ai décidé que fifi qui lirait son petit texte xD

Wufei : Miss c'est Wufei, donc une très bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que l'histoire que vous allez lire vous plaira, et qu'elle vous sera agréable... et par Nataku, priez pour nous !!!

* * *

_Des étoiles plein les yeux

* * *

_

Chap4. Des larmes

* * *

Le lendemain, les g-boys, Yuki, Matéo et Sally se retrouvèrent dans le réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner...

Yuki : …mais tu penses qu'elle va rester longtemps dans le coma {i} ?

Sally : on ne peut jamais prévoir, ça dépend vraiment de la personne, elle peut rester dans le coma suite aux blessures qu'elle a reçu, ou alors il se peut que ça soit psychologique... Et dans tout les cas, c'est pas prévisible.

Quatre : au moins, on sait que sa vie n'est plus en danger.

Duo : super... je suis trop joyeux de savoir ça... je saute de joie sur place, mais intérieurement parce je suis trop fatigué pour le faire en vrai {ii}.

Heero : Duo, du calme enfin, ce que voulais dire Quatre, c'est que Cannelle à été, et est toujours soignée, donc en toute logique, elle ne risque plus rien.

Duo : le risque zéro ça n'existe pas. Enfin désolé Quat', je sais bien que tu le dis dans le but de nous réconforter.

Sally : bon allez de toute façon, il faut que je passe l'examiner... Vous voulez venir ? Mais par contre vous attendrez que je lui refasse le pansement avant de rentrer

Yuki : oui, je viens.

Matéo : moi aussi.

Duo : pareil.

Tout ce petit monde ce dirigea donc vers la partie médicalisé, en suivant Sally. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre, laissant Sally rentrer seule, avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer à leur tour.

Sally : mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? Lâchez là enfin !!

Duo ouvrit la porte, en la laissant claquer contre le mur, les autres entrèrent à sa suite. Il y avait là quatre hommes en noir {iii}, avec un chariot pour emmener Cannelle. Matéo fit un pas vers eux

Yuki : mais lâchez là ? Vous faîtes quoi ? Vous n'emmènerez pas Cannelle.

Homme : nous avons autorité pour la prendre avec nous et transférer mademoiselle Hargreaves dans une autre base où elle pourra être soigner en toute discrétion.

Matéo : on sait tous ce que ça veut dire votre discrétion, on va plus la voir...

Duo : je m'oppose à ce transfert, je suis son frère et je décide qu'elle reste ici !!

Homme : on nous prévenu de cette possibilité, cependant rien ne peut être prouvé donc vous n'avez aucun droit, il va falloir nous laissez l'emmener avec nous.

Yuki : je vis avec elle depuis un an maintenant, et moi aussi je refuse qu'elle bouge d'ici !

Homme : je ne vais pas me répéter longtemps, vous n'avez aucun lien officiel avec mademoiselle Hargreaves, de ce fait, vous ne pouvez rien.

Matéo : on va voir si mon pied au cul c'est officiel {iv} !

Duo : déjà, vous allez virez vos sales pattes de Cannelle, et vous allez repartir avant que je ne me fâche.

Homme : je vous ai dit que j'ai des ordres, et que je dois les remplir, quitte à vous arrêter pour entrave.

Heero : bon, je vais annuler cette ordre de mission.

Homme : je ne crois pas que vous ayez un quelconque pouvoir pour nous ordonnez d'annuler cette mission.

Heero : moi non, mais c'est pour ça que je vais allez téléphoner. En attendant personne ne bouge d'ici.

Homme : je ne vois pas en quoi, nous attendrions votre retour.

Heero : pour ne pas mourir des mains des personnes présente dans cette pièce.

Les hommes en noir ne répondirent rien, et Heero interpréta ça comme le signe qu'il pouvait allez téléphonez, et puis de toute façon, si les hommes essayait de partir avant qu'il soit revenu, il en connaissait plusieurs qui serait prêt à leur sauter dessus, se demandant de toute façon vu leurs yeux qui les fusillaient sur place comment ils étaient encore en vie.

Matéo : je viens avec toi Heero, je sais comment les joindre

Heero approuva d'un mouvement de tête, il savait de toute façon que toutes les personnes présente qui s'opposer au départ de Cannelle pour une autre base, étaient au courant de ses intentions.

Heero : ok, allons y alors, vous êtes tous d'accord avec ce que je vais faire.

Même si Heero savaient qu'il n'avait pas besoin de poser cette question, elle lui avait échappé... Et tous les g-boys, Sally, Yuki et Matéo acquiescèrent en silence. Heero sorti donc de la pièce avec Matéo, en refermant la porte derrière eux.

_ 20 minutes plus tard qui parurent à tous ceux présent dans cette petite pièce une éternité, personne ne relâchant son attention, attendant d'un côté ou d'un autre un mouvement _

la porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant passer un Heero et un Matéo un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Yuki par réflexe, se mis entre les hommes et Cannelle, prêt à se battre au cas où.

Heero : elle reste ici, avec nous et Sally sera son médecin

Matéo : alors maintenant vous pouvez partir, on a jamais eu besoin de vous ici !

Homme : nous n'avons encore reçu aucun contre ordre de mission.

Le téléphone sonna enfin dans la poche d'un des hommes qui décrocha, et murmura des oui chef.

Homme : on s'en va donc pour l'instant.

Les 4 hommes partirent donc comme ils étaient venus. Tous attendirent un moment avant de parler. Yuki s'assit comme à son habitude sur le lit de Cannelle, il finit par rompre le silence.

Yuki : merci, je sais pertinemment qu'on aurait pas pu la voir avant longtemps, comme d'habitude, au moins cette fois je sais que je peux la voir quand je veux.

Heero : nous remercie pas tout de suite, pour obtenir ça, il a fallu négocier, d'ailleurs je ne savais pas Matéo que tu pouvais être aussi persuasif.

Matéo : j'ai mes astuces aussi.

Wufei : alors ? C'est quoi les termes du chantage ?

Heero : rien qu'on ne puisse accomplir, j'ai pu obtenir qu'on puisse nous aussi rester ici en attendant qu'elle se réveille, ils sont trop content d'avoir les pilotes des gundams.

Trowa : ça m'étonne pas plus que ça. On t'écoute alors.

Heero : il va falloir remplir des missions, remplacer Cannelle, et obéir à ce qu'ils nous demandent.

Duo : rien qu'on ne fasse déjà quoi !!

Yuki : je suis désolé de vous faire subir ça, j'ai l'impression d'être égoïste...

Quatre posa sa main sur l'épaule de Yuki

Quatre : je ne trouve pas, et puis on savait tous ce qu' Heero voulais faire, on a tous donné notre accord pour ça, et pour l'instant les profs ne nous ont pas donner de mission immédiate à faire.

Matéo : de toute façon ils avaient pas le choix, je leur ai dit que comme j'étais suicidaire, je me ferais sauter dans leur nouvelle base secrète dès que je l'aurais retrouver... Pourtant je suis certain que ça faisait parti de leur plan tout ça. Désolé Yuki, il va falloir qu'on reprenne les missions, on ne pourra pas rester avec Can tout le temps, mais au moins cette fois, on sait où elle est, et ce qu'on lui fait.

Yuki : t'inquiète pas, je savais bien qu'on ne serait pas vraiment tranquille. J'espérais quand même du fait que les pilotes soient là, on aurait du répit mais bon.

Heero : d'ailleurs, ils ont déjà donner une mission qu'ils avaient prévus j'ai l'impression. Pré-mission pour deux personnes, départ cette après-midi, Yuki et Duo {v}, c'est pour vous.

Wufei : fallait s'en douter tiens.

Sally : je vous met à la porte, je vais m'occuper de Cannelle, et vous inquiétez pas je veille sur elle, allez régler les détails de votre côté, il y a une salle de réunion au premier.

Les g-boys, Yuki et Matéo laissèrent donc Sally seul avec Cannelle, et se rendirent dans la salle de réunion afin de régler leurs préparatifs

_ Repas du midi _

Sally : bon, ça à l'air d'aller pour Cannelle, je pense qu'elle devrait s'en sortir.

Quatre : mais quand même, vous donnez une mission aussi vite, ils manque pas d'air ceux là.

Wufei : on est en guerre, elle n'est pas encore terminé. Ils profitent des hommes qu'ils ont sous la main pour essayer de changer quelque chose {vi}.

Duo : c'est pas une raison, on est pas des machines...

Matéo : et tout ça pour quelques mecs sans scrupules qui veulent juste se sentir plus viril.

Quatre : en attendant, on changera pas ça, et même si je l'ai approuve pas sur leurs comportements, d'utiliser les gens comme des machines de guerre, Wufei n'a pas tout à fait tord

Trowa : et on fera les missions qu'il faut.

Heero : et pour cet après midi, je veux que vous preniez ça...

Heero jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si personne ne les observait, et mis dans la main de Yuki et Duo, de petits appareils.

Heero : ce sont des émetteurs, récepteurs pour notre usage, ils seront réglés sur une fréquence spéciale, et on pourra donc communiquer tranquillement, sans craindre des « parasites »

Duo : Hee-chan, tu es le meilleur !!

Trowa : on pourra donc vous aidez, même si on est pas avec vous physiquement, on aura ici ce qu'il faut comme matériel électronique et en ordinateur si jamais vous vous trouvez dans une situation précaire...

Yuki : désolé que tu tombes sur moi dès ta première mission Duo, après ta sœur c'est toi qui va devoir me surveiller, je vais essayer d'être efficace.

Matéo : arrête ça Yuki, tu n'es pas mauvais enfin.

Yuki : je ne suis pas physiquement entrainé pour ce genre de mission moi, même si je suis un soldat.

Duo : bah, l'entrainement viens sur le terrain, et puis bon vu que Cannelle te fais entièrement confiance, je suis certain que tu te défend très bien. Allez il va falloir partir, on passe récupérer nos affaires et on y va.

Les g-boys restant ainsi que Matéo se calèrent dans une chambre, histoire que personne ne vienne les déranger pendant leur mission d'arrière plan. Duo passa par la chambre de Cannelle.

Il s'assit sur son lit et lui caressa la main.

Duo : t'inquiètes pas Cannelle, je m'occupe de Yuki et je te le ramène vivant.

_ plus tard pendant la mission, dans une des bases d'OZ _

Duo : et merde...

Soldat : on vous attendait monsieur... vous nous avez presque fait attendre.

Duo et Yuki était dans une position plus que délicate, entourés de plusieurs soldats bien armés... piégés voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Duo entendait Heero jurait dans son oreillette « *#g#*, s'ils les touchent, je part tout de suite leur trancher la gorge, kuso », il sourit, pensant que son japonais connaissait beaucoup trop d'insulte pour être un soldat parfait.

Soldat : vous allez nous suivre tranquillement, au moindre faux pas, on n'hésiteras pas à en descendre un de vous deux histoire de motiver l'autre.

Yuki entendaient lui aussi les ordres lancés par les g-boys, essayant de rattraper leur erreur, « mais bordel, bouge toi sale PC {vii}, fais trouver un plan, une issue de secours, n'importe quoi !! »

_ dans la base preventers _

Sally était accouru dès qu'elle avait entendu Cannelle criait, pensant qu'elle se réveillait peut être... elle entra dans la chambre en catastrophe... Cannelle n'avait pas bouger, elle était toujours allongée sur son lit, comme tout à l'heure, juste ce cri, ce « NON »... Et puis tout s'enchaîna... ce fut au tour de Sally de crier, de crier des ordres

Sally : Tachycardie, amenez le chariot de réa... Dépêchez vous, on est en train de la perdre {viii}...

_ dans la base d'OZ _

Duo se colla au dos de Yuki, ne laissant aucune ouverture possible pour les séparer, il lui avait promis, il ne pouvait rien arriver à ce dernier. Yuki lui ressentit un frisson inexplicable. Duo murmura alors par dessus son dos

Duo : Yuki, on va tenter quelque chose, tu me suis, tu me colles comme jamais.

Yuki : Cannelle ?

Duo : oui !

Yuki su que ce frisson ne pouvait venir que de là, mais jamais il n'avait vu ça, ça ne pouvait pas être possible, alors il posa une autre question.

Yuki : Duo ?

Duo : oui !

Yuki se retourna, quand Duo tourna la tête légèrement. Yuki eu confirmation, il se trouvait en face de deux yeux rose vif {ix}, et pourtant c'était bien la voix de Duo.

Duo : je sais, c'est bien moi Duo, mais elle est ici aussi... il va pourtant falloir faire avec, et de toute façon on doit s'en sortir. Piège a con tiens...

Yuki (à son transmetteur): Matéo ?

Matéo : j'ai entendu...

_ Base preventers _

Matéo : et merde, mais qu'elle est conne... je vais voir ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre de Cannelle !

Heero : affirmatif, je cherche toujours comment les faire sortir de là.

Matéo couru aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers la chambre de Cannelle, il pris peur, en entendant Sally crier...

Sally : passer lui 10 CC d'adrénaline, il faut lui faire repartir le cœur... intubez là... je fais le massage cardiaque... chargez les palettes à 200...

Matéo : Sally !!

Sally : Matéo, je fais ce que je peux...

Matéo : n'arrête surtout pas, je sais où elle est !

Sally : bien reçu... donnez moi les palettes... On dégage {x} !!

Matéo couru jusqu'à la chambre où étaient les g-boys, il claqua la porte en rentrant presque hystérique, et hurla presque.

Matéo : maintenant Can ça suffit, tu rentres et plus vite que ça... tu va pas tenir longtemps comme ça

Duo : vous inquiétez pas, on reviens vite, tous !!

_ base OZ _

Duo : tu es prêt Yuki ?

Yuki : oui ! Je te suis comme ton ombre.

Duo : ok, alors le carnage va commencer.

Duo sorti des couteaux doucement de sa ceinture de combat, Yuki essayant d'attirer l'attention des gardes, se rapprochant d'eux, comme pour engager un combat. L'américain, envoya des couteaux un peu partout, semant la panique, tranchant des gorges... Yuki de son côté n'était pas en reste, il avait brisé le cou d'un soldat, et avait pris son arme {xi}...

Duo : ok, il va falloir bouger maintenant, j'entends déjà les renforts arrivaient, avance Yuki, tout droit.

Yuki eu froid dans le dos en passant devant Duo, qui avait un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, l'agilité d'un fauve, les deux yeux complètement dilatés, mais surtout rose... Yuki courut tout droit, s'arrêtant parfois au détour d'un couloir, tuant les soldats qu'ils rencontraient, Duo était sur ses talons assurant leurs arrières, recouvert de sang.

Duo : à droite maintenant. Au bout de ce couloir, on descend et on sors d'ici.

Ils coururent jusqu'à la porte, une fois dehors, ils arrivèrent à piquer une Jeep, merci aux talents du voleur Maxwell. Yuki au volant, appuyant sur le champignon pour semer les quelques poursuivants, Duo une arme à la main, visant les roues des voitures pour les faire éclater. Duo regarda Yuki, et enfin respira normalement, ses yeux étaient de nouveaux de couleur améthystes...

_ base des preventers _

Dans une des chambres, la tension était à son comble {xii}.

Matéo : maintenant Can reviens, dépêche toi. Arrête ça...

Au bout d'un certain moment, qui leur parurent plus que long, une voix se fit entendre, celle de Duo

Duo : on est sortis, et on a réussi à semer nos poursuivants, on rentre à la base.

Heero : Duo ?

Duo : oui ?

Heero : c'est toi ?

Duo : oui, je suis moi, et tout seul.

Yuki : Cannelle va bien ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle était ici, mais elle va bien ? Matéo, dis moi, je t'ai entendu lui hurler de rentré, mais pourquoi ?

Sally ouvrit la porte de la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres

Matéo : t'inquiètes pas Yuki, ça va. On vous attends dans sa chambre.

Heero : on arrête la transmission.

Duo : on arrivera dans une heure !

Wufei : bien reçu.

Ils coupèrent la transmission, ne voulant pas que Duo et Yuki entendent ce que Sally allait dire...

Matéo : alors Sally ?

Sally : et bien, j'ai continuer comme tu me l'a demander, mais même si elle à crier, ce qui est incompréhensible d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle aurait du être réveillée.

Quatre : elle était réveillé, mais pas dans le sens propre du terme.

Sally : comment ça ?

Trowa : elle était avec Duo...

Heero : mais là, comment va t-elle ? Elle est réveillée ? Elle est …

Sally : elle va bien comme peut être une personne dans le coma, comme ci ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas arriver. Mais comment ça elle était avec Duo ? Dans son corps vous voulais dire ?

Wufei : oui, d'après ce qu'on a compris, on aura plus d'explication quand Yuki et Duo seront rentrés.

Sally : d'accord je vais rester avec elle, en les attendant, histoire d'être sure.

Heero : on viens avec toi !!

_ une heure plus tard _

Duo et Yuki, couvert de sang, entrèrent à leur tour dans la chambre de Cannelle. Chacun remarqua leurs nerfs plus que tendu.

Heero : Duo, vous êtes blessés ?

Duo : non, ce n'est pas notre sang.

Wufei : que s'est-il passé alors ?

Yuki : ils nous ont dit qu'ils nous attendaient !

Trowa : hum, entre ça et la base attaquée, je sens le plan foireux {xiii}.

Duo : j'ai comme cette impression aussi, pourtant faut bien continuer les missions. Et Cannelle, elle va bien ?

Sally : oui, elle est encore dans le coma, mais ça va, j'ai cru la perdre pendant un moment.

Yuki : quand elle est venu nous rejoindre ?

Sally : oui, pourtant je suis sure de l'avoir entendu crier ! mais c'est physiquement impossible !

Quatre : elle vous a déjà fait ça ?

Yuki : jamais avec moi !

Matéo : ni avec moi, je pensais pas que c'était possible.

Duo : Quatre ?

Quatre : bah je ne sais pas vraiment, la je ressens que tout va bien, mais sur le moment je ne ressentait plus rien, comme si elle avait disparu de mes « radars ».

Heero : je pense pas qu'on puisse en savoir plus pour le moment, mais il va falloir rester sur nos gardes. La prochaine mission c'est pour moi et Matéo, et c'est demain.

Matéo : t'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'habitude, je surveillerais tes petites fesses.

Duo : et pas touche !!

Duo se plaqua les mains sur la bouche, encore une fois, les mots étaient sortis plus vite que ce qu'il aurait voulu, il regarda Heero, pensant que sa dernière heure était venu... il le vit juste baisser les yeux et reprendre une autre conversation. Quatre ricana {xiv}, pendant que Trowa levait un sourcil moqueur.

Heero : on prendra le même matériel que vous aujourd'hui.

Yuki : ok !

Duo : en tout cas, tu te débrouilles très bien Yuki, c'est bien ce que je disais l'entrainement viens sur le terrain.

Yuki : j'en menais pas large quand même. Surtout avec ce qu'il y a eu. Bon je vais allez prendre une douche, histoire de me débarrasser de tout ce sang.

Duo : très bonne idée.

Yuki déposa un baiser sur la joue de Cannelle, avant de sortir, suivi des autres, qui partirent vaquer à leur occupation. Duo allait aussi sortir, quand une main sur son bras l'arrêta, Heero passa devant lui et referma la porte. « ma dernière heure est arrivé » nota mentalement Duo. Mais contre toutes attentes, Heero le serra juste dans ses bras.

Duo : Hee-chan ?

Heero : laisse moi juste un moment comme ça. Je me suis inquiété pour toi.

Duo : j'ai entendu dans ma petite oreillette.

Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça.

Heero : tu sais Duo, je...

Duo : pas maintenant Hee-chan, s'il te plait, pas comme ça.

Heero : Hn, j'attendrais.

Duo : merci.

Duo leva timidement la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles d' Heero, puis sortit de la pièce.

Heero : bon, ça sera pas pour aujourd'hui...

Heero soupira

Heero : Cannelle reviens vite, parce que ce que tu m'as écrit dans tes mails, ça marche, mais c'est pas terrible.

Il sorti à son tour de la pièce, et referma la porte derrière lui, sourit à Sally qui était dans son bureau avec Wufei... Qui était souvent là d'ailleurs...

_ le lendemain _

Heero et Matéo se préparèrent pour la mission de l'après midi, les autres aussi, pianotant sans aucune relâche, vérifiant chaque petit point de la mission. Ils partirent sur cette fois que rien ne pouvait les surprendre... avec plusieurs plan de secours, Matéo leur avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois assuré que de toute façon s'il se faisait prendre, il savait quoi faire.

Heero : allez.

Matéo : on y va, on compte sur vous pour surveillez les arrières.

Wufei : on restera avec vous en permanence, comme hier.

Duo : Faites attention à vous.

Heero : Hn.

Cette mission ce déroula cette fois sans anicroche. Il faut dire qu'effectivement Matéo avait subi un assez bon entrainement, et ce dernier pu apprécier le professionnalisme du soldat parfait. Les autres les guidant sans aucun souci. Il avait était convenu que pendant les missions, Sally resterait tout le temps avec Cannelle, au cas où {xv}.

La semaine passa avec plusieurs missions où ils alternaient le terrain et l'arrière dans la chambre avec matériel informatique, sans que les personnes responsable de cet accord ne soient au courant. Les binômes changeant selon les missions... jusqu'au jour où Duo et Heero rentrèrent de mission éreintés par celle ci.

Duo : je sais pas comment ils font, ils sont obligés de faire des missions comme ça aussi souvent tu penses ?

Heero : je ne sais pas, faudrait demander aux intéressés, mais bon je pense que comme nous sommes plusieurs, ça contribue beaucoup à augmenter les missions.

Duo : surement oui, je vais prendre une douche.

Heero : ok.

Heero n'essaya plus d'entamer la discussion, comme la première soirée où il y avait eu quelque chose. Il laisserait venir Duo à lui... Un peu plus tard, alors que les deux étaient lavés, qu'ils allaient partir manger quelque chose au restaurant de la base, un cri parvint jusqu'à eux. Une personne rentra en trombe.

Heero : Yuki ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Duo : mais tu pleures ?

Yuki : ça va ne vous inquiétez pas, je me reposais dans la chambre de Cannelle... Elle est réveillée, enfin...

Duo : allons y

Ils entrèrent tous dans la chambre de Cannelle {xvi}...

Cannelle : salut les gars.

Duo : Cannelle, enfin, tu nous as fait peur tu sais !

Cannelle : désolé... T_T

Heero : enfin, on attendait tous que tu te réveille.

Cannelle : pourquoi ça fait combien de temps que je suis dans le coma ?

Quatre : une semaine !

Cannelle : quoi ? Une semaine ? Et après je suis étonnée de mourir de faim {xvii} !!!

Yuki serra la main de Cannelle, en souriant tendrement.

Yuki : t'inquiètes pas je m'en occupe.

Il se leva alors, se retournant pour partir, mais Cannelle lui serra la main, il savait très bien ce que voulait dire ce geste là.

Cannelle : Yuki ?

Yuki : oui je sais tout sauf la nourriture infâme qu'ils servent dans le réfectoire des preventers.

Cannelle pencha la tête de coté et bouda légèrement.

Cannelle : je n'allais pas te dire ça, mais c'est gentil d'y penser !

Cannelle serra un peu plus la main de Yuki

Cannelle : je t'aime !

Yuki : moi aussi princesse.

Elle su alors que son imprudence était pardonnée, même sans s'excuser, que ses paroles suffisait à Yuki, comme toutes les fois où elle lui disait la même chose, dans les même circonstances... d'ailleurs, même si elle se sentait obligé de faire ce simple geste dans des moments pareils, Yuki lui avait toujours dit qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Ce dernier se tourna maintenant vers elle.

Yuki : mais si tu veux que je vive aussi vieux que toi, il va falloir arrêter de jouer à la kamikaze et de me faire des frayeurs...

Cannelle : c'est un argument, je vais y penser

Yuki : mouais, je vais préparer les médicaments anti-ulcères quoi...

Matéo ria devant la scène qu'il connaissait bien, Yuki embrassa de nouveau Cannelle, et parti se mettre en quête de nourriture. Une fois Yuki parti Cannelle se releva légèrement dans son lit. Elle regarda Duo d'un drôle d'air, qui lui paraissait jaloux, oui il pouvait bien se l'avouer, il était un peu jaloux de cette complicité de Cannelle et Yuki, il aurait aimer avoir la même avec son Heero, et avec elle aussi.

Cannelle : alors hee-chou ?

Heero : Hn ?

Cannelle : tu as enfin fait ta déclaration à mon baka de frère ?

Heero recracha la gorgée de café qu'il était en train de boire, déclenchant quelques rires... Les joues de Duo se teintèrent alors de rouge. Et Heero finit par faire une tête boudeuse et outrée. Cannelle se mis aussi à rire

Cannelle : aie !! arrêtez de me faire rire enfin, j'ai mal moi !!

Duo : bien fait tiens, ça t'apprendra à me traiter d'idiot, c'est le roi des démons {xviii} qui te punit.

Cannelle pris une tête de circonstance et dit alors d'un ton exagéré

Cannelle : Malheur {xix} !!!

Matéo pouffa de rire, Yuki entra de nouveau dans la chambre les bras rempli de nourriture, ce qu'il avait pu trouver...

Yuki : mais la faite pas rire, sinon elle va avoir mal de nouveau

Duo : mais s'est de sa faute, elle raconte des bêtises...

Cannelle : on va dire ça.

Cannelle pris la nourriture des mains de Yuki et se mit a manger, histoire d'échapper aux yeux un peu indigné d' Heero.

Cannelle : alors quoi de neuf dites - moi !

Heero : on s'est occupés de tes missions.

Cannelle : quoi, mais pourquoi ? Ils ont pas le droit de vous demander ça !!

Quatre : on s'est mis d'accord, ils voulaient t'emmener, et nous on voulait que tu restes.

Cannelle : ah bah je comprend mieux pourquoi c'est Sally qui me soigne, et pas un de leurs médecins pervers !!

Wufei : mais tu te souviens de quelque chose que tu as fait cette semaine ?

Cannelle : euh non, j'ai rien fait cette semaine, j'étais dans ce lit, pourquoi cette question étrange ?

Matéo raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé pendant cette semaine, n'omettant pas le fait que Duo se soit retrouvé possédé dans la base, les missions qu'ils avaient effectués...

Cannelle : pourtant j'ai aucun souvenir, mais vous êtes surs que comment on peut dire... que j'étais avec Duo ?

Yuki : sauf si Duo change la couleur de ses yeux en rose par la volonté de son esprit.

Cannelle : pourtant j'ai aucun souvenir la dessus.

Cannelle ferma alors les yeux... Sally s'approcha d'elle et l'ausculta un peu

Sally : elle est fatiguée, il faut la laisser dormir maintenant. Vous pourrez revenir plus tard.

Trowa : ok.

Cannelle : Heero ?

Heero : oui ?

Cannelle : tu peux rester avec moi ?

Yuki interrogea Cannelle du regard, elle le tira vers elle et chuchota quelque chose à son oreille. Il se leva juste après

Yuki : bonne idée, je suis fatigué, alors je vais allez faire une petite sieste, tu restes avec elle Heero ?

Heero : euh... d'accord.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, laissant Heero seul avec Cannelle

Cannelle : sont bien partis ?

Heero : oui, mais pourquoi tu as... ?

Cannelle : alors ça a marcher ce que je t'ai écrit dans mes mails ? Tu as enfin fait quelque chose ?

Heero rougit violemment, sachant qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu.

Heero : oui, quand on est arrivé ici, il y a une semaine.

Cannelle : quoi ? Seulement ? Tu exagères alors !!

Heero : bah je dors avec lui, et je l'ai embrassé deux fois cette semaine, mais depuis il évite la conversation, et je sais pas pourquoi. Tu as peut être mal compris ce qu'il te disait, il avait peut être juste besoin de réconfort pour cette semaine, alors que tu allais mal.

Cannelle : mais non enfin, c'est sur que dans ces circonstances, faut se demander pourquoi tu va vers lui si c'est pas pour la même raison... mais je suis persuader que ça ira cette nuit. Mais pour l'instant je crois que je vais m'endormir, j'ai du mal a lutter contre le sommeil.

Heero sourit à Cannelle qui s'endormit très vite. Il pris alors le fauteuil à côté du lit, et s'assit dedans, réfléchissant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux. Yuki entra un peu plus tard

Yuki : Heero ? On t'attendait pour manger, mais comme tu venais pas, on a manger sans toi. Tu pouvais y aller après qu'elle se soit endormie.

Heero : Hn, je réfléchissais aussi, je vais aller manger maintenant.

Yuki : ok, je reste dormir avec Cannelle de toute façon, j'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas trop harcelée de question !

Heero tourna la tête vers Yuki, et le vit sourire d'un mélange de gêne, moquerie, mais aussi un peu amusé...

Heero : non !

Yuki : bon appétit.

Heero : merci.

Heero sortit et alla manger, une fois fait il remonta vers les chambres, il hésita un peu, et parti vers sa chambre personnel, après tout Cannelle était sorti du coma, Duo n'avait plus besoin de lui.

_ dans la chambre de Duo _

Duo attendait, il attendait qu' Heero entre dans sa chambre, qu'il vienne dormir auprès de lui comme les autres soirs, mais dans un sens quand il entendit quelqu'un devant sa chambre hésité et repartir, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait « repousser » les tentatives d' Heero pour qu'ils se parlent enfin. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas, mais il avait peur, peur qu'en faite son Hee-chan ne lui ai donner que du réconfort, pendant cette période un peu chaotique, peur qu'après la guerre il s'en aille. Il avait peur de laisser sortir ce que son cœur lui crier.

Alors quand il entendit plus de bruit dans le couloir, il se leva, et parti déambuler dans les couloirs.

_ un peu plus tard, dans la chambre de Cannelle _

Yuki senti Cannelle bouger légèrement, il releva alors un peu la tête.

Yuki : tu es réveillée ?

Cannelle : oui, et toi tu as réussi à dormir un peu ? Ça doit pas être très confortable...

Yuki : bah, avant dans des situations comme ça, je ne pouvais pas être avec toi, donc ça me paraît très confortable ce petit lit, et puis je peut te prendre dans mes bras, ça me va !

Cannelle : je suis vraiment désolé Yuki, de te faire aussi peur.

Yuki : ça va, mais recommence pas encore une fois, même si je crois en toi, j'ai beau m'auto-persuader quand ça t'arrives, je ne peux que mourir d'inquiétude à chaque fois.

Cannelle : promis, je ferais plus attention... je t'aime Yuki

Yuki : moi aussi... mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu veux me demander quelque chose, je me trompe ?

Cannelle : tu devrais arrêter de savoir quand je vais te demander quelque chose, sinon je peux plus te faire mes yeux dans le genre chat potté

Yuki : si tu peux, parce que ça marche toujours, tu le sais bien.

Cannelle releva un peu la tête et embrasse tendrement Yuki.

Yuki : alors ?

Cannelle : je... en faite, je pense que Duo va venir me voir, et j'ai comme dans l'idée qu'en étant toute seule, j'arriverais mieux à lui parler, alors...

Yuki : ok j'ai compris, je vais disparaître un moment...

Cannelle : désolé Yuki, je t'embête souvent, je le sais bien.

Yuki : je préfère te voir toi même, que d'une autre façon. Et puis je devrais m'y habituer avec Matéo qui t'accapares tout le temps pour te raconter ces histoires d'amour tragique {xx} !

Cannelle ria sous la remarque. Yuki se pencha alors pour prendre un dernier baiser, et sorti de la chambre. Et effectivement, cinq minutes plus tard, Duo entra.

Duo : salut petite sœur !

Cannelle : Eh c'est moi la grande sœur et toi le petit frère... Entre.

Duo : je te dérange pas ? Yuki n'est pas avec toi ?

Cannelle : non, il est parti, tu peux venir. Alors ?

Duo s'approcha du lit, il s'assit sur la chaise où Heero était pas si longtemps avant. Il posa sa main sur celle de Cannelle, et posa finalement sa tête sur un de ces bras. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de trouver ses mots. Mais tout ce qu'il sentit venir c'était ses larmes.

Cannelle : laisse toi juste aller, on est que tous les deux.

Cannelle leva alors son autre main, et caressa doucement la natte de Duo, il ne résista pas bien longtemps et pleura alors franchement. Après un petit moment comme ça, où il laissa un sentiment de bien être l'envahir, tandis que la main de Cannelle se promenait toujours dans ses cheveux, il releva la tête, un peu calmer.

Cannelle : ça va mieux ?

Il hocha la tête.

Duo : oui, désolé, c'est toi qui viens de te réveillé.

Cannelle : justement il faut bien que je serve à quelque chose. Mais dis moi plutôt ce qui ne va pas. C'est à propos d' Heero ?

Duo : quoi ? Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Cannelle : je parle avec lui par mail depuis un moment déjà, et tout à l'heure j'ai réussi à lui soutirer quelques infos...

Duo : je suis bluffé là.

Cannelle : si tu l'avais laisser parler aussi... mais bon t'inquiète pas je lui ai fait passer le message, en le traitant d'idiot, de pas être venu à toi plus tôt.

Duo : pourtant il est pas venu dans ma chambre. Je l'attendais, mais dans un sens ça m'a soulagé, je crois que j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'on pourrait devenir.

Cannelle : ah, mais qu'est ce que c'est stupide les mecs alors.

Duo : mais je te permet pas dis donc !!

Cannelle : tu as peur de quoi ? Qu'il te laisse avant même que vous ayez essayer de construire quelque chose ? Tu ne saura jamais de toute façon, à toi de le convaincre que vous deux, ça peut devenir très beau... Et tu veux passer à côté d'une histoire qui peut être très belle, j'en suis sure ?

Duo : non, je sais que tu as raison, mais...

Cannelle : ah non, pas de mais, maintenant tu va te lever, passer la tête sous l'eau, et le rejoindre dans sa chambre.

Duo : oui chef.

Cannelle : tu sais c'est naturel d'avoir peur de tout ça, mais il a fait un premier pas vers toi, alors ne laisse pas cette chance passé et fais le second. Tout se passera bien, de toute façon je lui ai promis de lui botter les fesses si tu avait une autre raison de pleurer que ta stupidité {xxi}.

Duo : ah bah ça fait toujours plaisir de se sentir soutenu. Mais je vais quand même suivre tes conseils. Merci.

Cannelle : encore une bonne chose à rajouter dans la liste des « qu'est ce que c'est chouette d'avoir une sœur {xxii} »!!

Duo : je suis d'accord sur ce point.

Ils rirent un moment... Duo se pencha alors pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front, tenant la porte à Yuki qu'il venait de voir arriver.

Yuki : bonne nuit Duo

Duo : bonne nuit Yuki, bonne nuit Cannelle

Cannelle lui répondit par un signe de la main, il referma la porte derrière lui.

Yuki : ça va mieux ?

Cannelle : oui, et encore mieux après cette nuit, tu dors avec moi ?

Yuki : j'allais te le proposer, tu me fais de la place ?

Cannelle : bien sur beau prince

Yuki s'allongea aux cotés de Cannelle, la pris dans les bras, la laissant placé sa tête dans son cou... il soupira de bonheur.

_ devant une porte de chambre _

Duo : « bon, je fais quoi maintenant moi, c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais je toque ? Je toque pas ? Je me faufile jusqu'à son lit ? Rah je me pose vraiment trop de questions »

Et finalement, avant qu'il ai pu faire un geste, et sans entendre la porte s'ouvrir, trop perdu dans ses réflexions... il se retrouva face à Heero.

Duo : euh... salut Hee-chan

Heero sourit franchement, lui pris la main, l'entraina dans la chambre, ferma la porte derrière lui, le coucha dans son lit, et l'enferma dans ses bras...

Duo : hee-chan ?

Heero : oui ?

Duo : on est stupides ?

Heero : oui !

Duo ria un peu, avant de poser sa tête sur le torse du japonais.

Duo : tu m'en veux pas trop ?

Heero : Hn ! Je suis aussi stupide que toi.

Duo : je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ?

Heero : toutes les nuits suivantes aussi si tu en a envie.

Duo : c'est une déclaration ?

Heero : Hn !

Duo releva la tête, embrassa le cou qui s'offrait à lui, pour finalement rejoindre les lèvres de son propriétaire.

Duo : je t'aime moi aussi.

Pour toute réponse, il entendit un soupir plein d'espoir et de bien être, il reposa alors sa tête sur le torse, pour rejoindre Morphée.

_ A SUIVRE _

* * *

Miss duo : tadaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmm... Alors, alors, vous trouvez comment ? Je suis encore une fois partit dans une direction pas forcement voulu, mais bon, je trouve ça pas mal...

Trowa : mouais, tu nous à encore oublier quoi !!!

Miss duo : mais noooooon, juste que euh, bah faut bien que je m'occupe de mon chéri d'amour quoi xD

Quatre : on voit qui sont tes préférés hein !

Miss duo : roooh faites pas vos jaloux là... j'essayerais de me rattraper au prochain chapitre ^o^... enfin voilà encore un de finit, j'espère que ça vous a plu :]

Duo : ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!

Miss duo : on voit l'intéressé quand même... allez hop, je vous laisse avec un mot de la bêta-lectrice. Et bien sur...

Tous les g-boys, Cannelle, Matéo, Yuki, Sally et moi même vous saluons bien bas ;)

ps : désolé de n'avoir pas posté avant, mais je suis submergée de boulot, ( les dossiers à rendre c'est le mal !!!) enfin bref, je me rattrape avec un chapitre plus long que les autres :p(d'ailleurs la honte je viens de voir que je me suis encore lâcher sur les notes, va falloir que je perde cette mauvaise habitude hein, d'ailleurs faites comme ci elles n'étaient pas là)

mot de la bêta – lectrice : alors alors....G.I Josette Powa!! elle a fait quoi pour que Karma lui en veuille a ce point là? Lol. Ça a du être corsé!!! et viva el OCC!!!!!!!! y'a que ça de vrai pour _enfin _réunir nos deux tourteraux!

Sinon que dire...tu étais bien inspirée dis-moi!! j'aime bien ce chapitre, car autant il commence rapidement, un peu sur les chapeaux de roues autant il finit sur une note toute douce pas désagréable! I love that! Lol. Bon je me répète un peu!! j'aime!! et pour le petit mot de la fin: Vive Karma!

* * *

i_ Attention la question à mille point quand même !!

ii_ Merci l'humour pou rave

iii_ Men in Black le retour xD

iv_ Yeah !! je suis avec toi !! bottons leur les fesses :p

bêta -lectrice : sus a l'ennemissssss!!tous au baricades!! oups, mon coté manifestant qui ressort

v_ Comme de par hasard !!

vi_ C'est vrai qu'ils sont pas au pays des bisounours non plus hein...

vii_ Moi même je parle (traduction : l'insulte) beaucoup avec mon PC quand il plante où qu'il ne va pas assez vite xD

viii_ Comme quoi, avoir regardée urgence, ça me sers encore maintenant ^o^...

Cannelle : où est Georges Clooney pour me soigner ?

ix_ De mon côté j'aurais déjà fait une crise cardiaque xD

x_ J'aurais beaucoup aimer faire ça, un jour ^o^

bêta -lectrice : sinon on meurt électrocuter!....t'aurais tuer quelqu'un toi Miss!

xi_ Jackie Chan est parmi nous

xii_ Pas de panique remplissez les sacs en plastique

xiii_ Je pense pas que tu sois le seul mon petit tro-chou !!

xiv_ Mais subtilement quand même xD

xv_ Mais vraiment au cas où hein, parce que bon les crises psychotique c'est normal ^^

xvi_ BOUH ! Je vous ai fait peur hein niak niak niak

bêta – lectrice : je suis pas sûre qu'ils arrivent a passer tous la porte en même temps...!! je reviens..je vais me suicider! Je fais juste l'aller-retour!

xvii_ Je vote pour moi aussi je crèverais de faim après une semaine :p

xviii_ Cf le manga Nana, en ce moment je le dis très souvent en vrai, ce qui ne me rend vraiment pas crédible ^o^

bêta lectrice : KARMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

xix_ Voir la note du dessus...

xx_ Dans le genre Amour, Gloire et Beauté !!! des mots qui font rêveeeerrrrrrrrrrr \o/

xxi_ Gravitation quand tu nous tiens !

xxii_ Moi je dis, ça dépend :p


	5. Chap5 Pendant ce temps dans un autre

Autrice : Miss duo

Miss duo riant sous cape : mouahahah...

Duo : ouhla, tu sais bien que tu nous fait peur quand tu fais ça Miss

Miss duo : mais non t'inquiète pas va, quoique ^o^

Base : pique nique douille c'est toi l'andouille... Bon le hasard a choisit GW xD

Disclamer : Matéo, Yuki, Cannelle à moi pour la vie... Les g-boys me seront donnés pour noël, donc on peut dire qu'ils sont déjà à moi non ? Ok, on me dit dans mon oreillette qu'il faut que j'arrête le coca ^o^... donc g-boys pas à moi .

Genre : O.C.C (enfin peut être pas tant que ça au final, surtout si on prend en considération ce qui va se passer à la fin du chapitre.) Le reste ça sera sur le moment selon mon humeur !!

Miss duo : Un grand merci de plus pour toutes les gentilles reviews suite au chapitre précédent, ainsi que tout au long de cette fic. Le mot de la fin sera bien sûr pour ma bêta- lectrice, quand à maintenant je laisse la parole à Duo... Go

Duo : en tant que représentant contraint et forcé, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et si vous voulez lancer des pierres pour la qualité du scénario, veuillez attendre la sortie où nous, les g-boys auront attaché Miss pour votre plaisir xD

Miss duo : traitres ! Bande de p'tits hooligans !!

* * *

_Des étoiles plein les yeux

* * *

_

Chap5. Pendant ce temps dans un autre univers...

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Cannelle était réveillée... Enfin réveillée est un bien grand mot vu le temps qu'elle passait à dormir, mais depuis ce matin elle semblait déjà plus réveillée, C'est donc avec joie que les g-boys suivait Yuki qui portait un petit déjeuner pour Cannelle dans sa chambre. Ils entrèrent, apparemment Matéo était déjà là...

Cannelle : ah vous voilà, pitié aidez moi... c'est un vrai moulin à paroles quand il s'y met, pire que moi...

Yuki : ro, fais pas semblant Cannelle, tu va finir par vexer Matéo un jour.

Cannelle : impossible !

Duo : pourquoi ?

Cannelle : c'est vrai ça pourquoi ?

Matéo : parce que ?

Ils rirent, allégeant alors un peu l'atmosphère morne des chambres d'hôpital.

Cannelle : je suis contente que vous soyez tous là, il faut absolument que je vous parle.

Quatre : on t'écoutes !

Cannelle : c'est à propos de Shinigami.

Duo : ah !

Heero : vous voulez qu'on vous laisse peut être ?

Cannelle : non restez, je voulais aussi vous en parlez, parce que maintenant que j'ai tous les éléments je pense pouvoir faire le rapprochement avec la mission qui à foiré pendant que j'étais dans le coma.

Wufei : ok. Raconte nous ça !

Cannelle : d'abord il faut que je vous raconte l'histoire de l'ombre qui rôde entre Duo et moi. Déjà vous devez bien vous doutez que Shinigami n'est qu'un terme, et que se considérer comme le Dieu de la mort serait bien présomptueux ! D'ailleurs moi je l'appelle plutôt Death. On va commencer donc par le début, dans notre famille, à chaque génération, peut importe le nombres d'enfants, il y en aura toujours un et un seul maudit... En fait, Death est comme une personnalité qui ressortirais quand la violence prend sa place, seulement nous sommes tout à fait conscient de nos actes, on se sent comme guidé, par exemple sans me vanter, je pense bien savoir manier les armes blanches en temps ordinaire, mais si shinigami prend « le contrôle » pendant un combat, jamais je ne pourrais manquer une cible. C'est une malédiction qui nous pousse à une survie évidente, des combats, une agilité, des réflexes poussés à l'extrême. J'avoue que ce n'est pas évident à expliquer, mais c'est une partie de nous qui est là, qui reste là, qui arrive quand on a besoin d'elle, qui aime la violence, qui aime prendre des vies, et qui ne laisse pas le choix !

Duo : Mais alors pourquoi nous deux ? Pourquoi pas un seul de nous deux ? Tu nous as dit que depuis des générations il n'y avait qu'un seul enfant maudit.

Cannelle : oui, j'ai bien dit ça, seulement pour nous deux, je n'ai pas d'explications, ça ne c'était jamais encore produit, alors peut être est ce parce que nous sommes des jumeaux, je ne saurais pas te le confirmer, mais bon, en revanche je sais que les enfants maudits ont une couleur des yeux assez particulière quand ils deviennent possédés. Et comme si c'était pas assez étrange comme ça, nous la couleur de nos yeux est permanente. Merci le « cadeau » bizarre...

Quatre : c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais alors pourquoi il y aurait eu cette connexion ?

Cannelle : bah en fait, justement j'y ai réfléchit, et en partant toujours du principe qu'en toute logique il n'y a qu'un seul enfant, là nous sommes deux.

Wufei : jusque là on te suit.

Cannelle : ok, donc ne pourrait-il pas y avoir une certaine complémentarité entre nous deux. Le fait que justement par exemple, dans cette base, Death avait besoin de toutes ses capacités pour s'en sortir.

Duo : ça pourrait se tenir, oui.

Cannelle : d'autant plus que finalement toujours d'après ce que je sais par notre famille, la possession est normalement beaucoup plus violente que celle dont nous sommes « victimes ».

Yuki : alors … Un seul shinigami dans deux personnes ?

Cannelle : voui, c'est ça.

Matéo : ça serait plausible un truc pareil ?

Cannelle : bah d'après ce que j'en sais oui, mais bon en même temps c'est pas comme si on avait réponse à tout concernant ça ! Mais bon ça te paraît plausible à toi Duo ? C'est quand même toi qui était « posséder »!

Duo : hum ! Ça serait possible oui, d'après ce que j'ai ressenti....

Sally : mais alors j'ai une question, pourquoi tu ne te serais pas réveillée ?

Cannelle : bah justement comme je disais, on est conscient de ce qu'on fait, mais c'est un peu comme si on était une poupée, du coup là au final que je sois réveillée ou pas c'était la même chose, il suffisait que Death soit réveillé.

Heero : ça se tient... de toute façon, au final je suis pas sur qu'on puisse avoir des certitudes à ce niveau là.

Cannelle : c'est sur que non, mais je pense que c'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus.

Duo : je suis d'accord ! Au faite d'ailleurs comment on pourrais expliquer la différence de couleurs de nos yeux ? Un de nous deux serait plus « maudit » que l'autre ? Et le fait que chez nous ça soit permanent ?

Cannelle : à ce propos là je sais juste ce que maman nous disaient, et me répéter, à savoir : « c'est la première fois que deux êtres sont maudit en même temps, et quand une chose impossible se produit, il faut s'attendre à ce qu'il y en ai d'autre, et vous êtes uniques à vous deux ».

Duo : j'ai une question concernant tes... enfin nos parents.

Cannelle : oui tout ce que tu veux.

Duo : qui était maudit ?

Cannelle : maman était maudite ! Mais grâce à papa, elle à eu une vie très agréable, même s'il est partit trop tôt. D'ailleurs c'est assez étrange, en parlant de ça et de la couleur de nos yeux je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose...

Duo : oui ?

Cannelle : une fois, et une seule fois seulement j'ai vu Death prendre le « contrôle » sur maman. La cause à été ta disparition, elle est devenu super violente, ses yeux sont devenus de couleurs rouge, et pendant des jours elle est resté dans cet état là. Elle est revenu à elle, après bien des jours, quand elle est rentré à la maison, elle a voulu m'approcher et instinctivement je me suis reculée, j'ai pleuré, toute paniquée, ses yeux ont changés un peu, et après la nuit elle était de nouveau « normale », même si cette puissante rage était toujours la, tapis dans un coin de son cœur... En même temps, vu la vie et les dangers sur L2, j'étais plus rassurée de mon côté de la voir comme ça, parce que pour chopper des renseignements je vous raconte pas la galère...

Un silence remplit la pièce, tous attendant une reprise de Cannelle qui semblait perdue dans ses réflexions. Yuki lui pressa légèrement la main...

Cannelle : ah pardon ! Enfin bref, c'est ce qui me semble le plus plausible pour cette histoire. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir de réponse précise!

Matéo : bah au moins, on a théorie c'est mieux que rien.

Duo : oui je suis d'accord, en plus j'ai pu en apprendre plus sur moi, et la « tare » familiale.

Cannelle ria doucement, puis elle se reprit sachant qu'elle devait aborder un autre sujet.

Cannelle : maintenant que le point Death est éclairci, il nous reste un autre sujet a aborder.

Quatre : un autre ?

Cannelle : oui, entre l'attaque de ma base, et la mission suicide qui foire, il y a comme un malaise !!

Trowa : ah ! Qu'est ce que je disais.

Heero : je peux essayer en regroupant différentes informations avec les dossiers des gens qui étaient dans la base Covert.

Wufei : ça serait un bon commencement.

Yuki : on va t'aider pour faire ça.

Tous parlèrent un peu en même temps, essayant clairement de définir ce que chacun pourrait faire pour traquer le traître. Cannelle profita de ce moment pour glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de Matéo, celui çi acquiesça quand elle eu finit.

Sally : bon je pense qu'on sait tous ce qu'on a faire...

Cannelle : par contre je suis désolée de mon côté je vais pas pouvoir vous aider aujourd'hui.

Yuki : bien sur, il faut que tu te reposes.

Cannelle : non, ça n'a rien à voir, côté santé ça va déjà beaucoup mieux. C'est surtout qu'on va venir me chercher pour un interrogatoire sur ce sujet. Là haut aussi ils se sont rendus compte de ça !

Wufei : mais pourquoi toi ?

Matéo : parce qu'elle s'occupe contre son gré de missions dangereuses, et qu'en plus elle a des visions... Faut bien qu'ils trouvent un coupable !

Cannelle : t'inquiète pas va, aucun souci la dessus, je serais de retour ce soir à la base. Bon d'ailleurs, ils vont arriver vu qu'ils savent que je suis réveiller depuis 2 jours, ils se disent que c'est suffisant pour moi, par contre oubliez pas que rien ne doit être dit à quelqu'un d'autre.

Duo : eh ! Tu sais à qui tu parles ? Tu va finir par nous vexer !

Cannelle et Duo rirent franchement... La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrer les quatre hommes en noirs {i}.

Homme1 : Cannelle Hargreaves ?

Cannelle : oui ?

Homme1 : vous allez devoir nous suivre pour être interrogée

Yuki : vous ne pouvez pas lui laisser un jour en plus pour se reposer ?

L'homme dévisagea Yuki, et se retourna de nouveau vers Cannelle. Cette dernière fit un clin d'œil à son homme

Cannelle : c'est bon je vous suis, le temps de m'habiller !

Les hommes en noirs sortirent, mais laissèrent la porte ouverte, pour bien montrer qu'ils voulaient que tout le monde sortent... ce que tous s'empressèrent de faire. Cannelle s'habilla rapidement, et sorti ensuite de la pièce.

Cannelle : j'y vais, je vous laisse gérer tout ça. A tout à l'heure !

Elle embrassa Yuki, fit un signe de la main et suivit les hommes en noir...

_Dans la soirée_

Les g-boys, Sally, Yuki et Matéo était réunit dans la cantine des preventers, essayant de faire le point sur leurs recherches de la journée.

Yuki : alors ? Quelqu'un à du nouveau ?

Heero : pas encore, j'ai créer un programme qui essaye de regrouper tous les paramètres, pour nous permettre d'aller plus vite dans notre recherche, mais ce n'est pas encore tout à fait finit.

Matéo : ok !

Duo : et ta piste Matéo ?

Matéo : euh... quel piste ?

Quatre : ce matin quand Cannelle t'a dis quelque chose à l'oreille, c'était bien parce qu'elle pensait à quelqu'un en particulier, non ?

Matéo : euh, si mais...

Wufei : mais quoi ? C'est top secret ?

Matéo : hum ! En quelque sorte.

Yuki : c'est bon Matéo, tu peux lâcher le morceau, je sais de qui elle t'a parlé.

Matéo : ah ? Tu es au courant ? De tout ?

Yuki : oui, et si je n'ai rien fait, c'est parce que Cannelle ne veut toujours pas m'en parler, mais bon ça n'empêche pas qu'a chaque fois que je passe près d' Albert {ii},il tremble de peur, cet immonde bâtard !

Matéo : ah oui ? Toi aussi ! Entre toi moi et Can, je me demande pourquoi il a pas demandé sa mutation avant !

Trowa : et donc ?

Matéo : ah, pardon. Donc, il s'agit d'un gars de la base Covert avec qui Can a eu « quelques problèmes » on va dire.

Duo : quelques problèmes ?

Matéo : en fait, c'est un gars super lourd, qui faisait une drague intensive à Can, mais elle ne voulait pas en parler à Yuki, et quand il s'est fait plus menaçant, elle est allée le voir et lui a clairement dit de garder ses distances. Par la suite, on va dire qu'il a essayé d'être violent pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, mais qu'il a faillit finir ses jours en femelle !

Heero : et pourquoi ça pourrait être lier ?

Matéo : bah tu penses bien qu'il a pas du tout apprécié le fait de se faire battre par une fille, alors qu'il voulait jouer au mâle très dominant, d'ailleurs après cette épisode, il a suivit Can un peu partout, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider a la faire chanter, il a essayer en m'utilisant, je lui ai fait regretter son choix. Et malgré tout ça il a continué ses menaces.

Duo : ok, si je le vois j'irais moi aussi lui dire deux trois mots !

Wufei : et finalement sa piste à lui ça a donnait quoi ?

Matéo : bah ce n'est peut être pas si tordu que ça en fait. J'ai pas encore tout les éléments, mais ça pourrait être une bonne piste à surveiller.

Quatre : tu as eu accès a son dossier ?

Matéo : oui, rien de spécial dedans, il est d'ailleurs un peu trop vide. C'est étrange, il faudra le surveiller je pense !

Sally : ok !

Yuki : bon, et du coup Matéo on te laisse parler de ça avec Cannelle.

Matéo : ok chef !

Ils commencèrent a manger une fois le point sur l'enquête finit, Cannelle fit son entrée peu de temps après, elle s'assit à côté de Yuki.

Cannelle : ah bah j'étais sure de vous trouvez là ! En même temps tant mieux je meurs de faim, je pourrais avaler un éléphant !

Duo : alors ?

Cannelle : bah comme prévu je suis là ce soir.

Yuki : mais encore ?

Cannelle : la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'avec ça ce soir je dors avec toi chou, plus besoin de dormir à l'infirmerie, pas que je t'aime pas Sally hein, mais bon je suis pas trop fan des structures médicales !

Heero : et comment ça c'est passé ?

Cannelle : bien, d'ailleurs toi et moi frangin on va devoir se faire une petite mission, les autorités compétente nous brifferons plus tard ! Bon je vais me chercher à manger je reviens.

Matéo : Can ?

Cannelle : ouep, j'ai limité les dégâts t'inquiètes !

Cannelle se leva et se dirigea vers le self pour se servir, les autres en profitèrent un peu.

Yuki : Matéo ?

Matéo : t'inquiètes tu l'a entendu non, c'est que ça va !

Wufei : et si vous arrêtiez de parler en code, pour qu'on comprenne aussi !

Matéo : bah je pense juste qu'elle a pas spécialement envie d'en parler de suite, mais faut juste savoir qu'ils ont des méthodes bien a eux pour faire avouer ce qu'ils veulent, mais je pense que s'ils ont décidés de vous donner une mission a Duo et Cannelle, c'est pour vérifier si ce qu'elle a dit est vrai.

Quatre : comment ça ?

Matéo : ça veut dire que vous allez avoir chaud aux fesses pendant la mission, et si vous la réussissez ils savent qu'ils ne craignent plus rien du côté de Can.

Duo : ça, ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir botter des culs !!

Trowa : mais je ne comprend toujours pas en quoi ça leur permettrais de savoir si Cannelle est l'informateur ou pas, elle peut très bien l'être et pour ne pas se faire prendre réussir la mission.

Cannelle arriva et posa son assiette sur la table.

Cannelle : en fait, on aura les ordres de mission 30 minutes avant de partir, et on ne pourra avoir de contact avec personne, et je pense que la mission qu'il vont nous donner ne pourrait pas ne pas être saboter si c'était celui qui informe OZ de nos agissements, parce que ça leur porterait trop préjudice.

Heero : ah je vois.

Cannelle : du coup, je crois bien qu'on va pouvoir se défouler, c'est bien je commençais à me rouiller. Bon appétit !

Duo : bon appétit Cannelle. Question, ça se passera quand ?

Cannelle : on doit être prêts à 12h demain !

Heero : vous prenez les émetteurs récepteurs ?

Cannelle : non, on sera fouiller et je doute qu'ils apprécient ce genre de technologies, on se lance sans filets comme des grands.

Wufei : ok !

Cannelle : par contre, je pense que l'informateur bougera pendant la mission, et là c'est à vous d'intervenir si jamais.

Sally : bien !

Cannelle : et vous avez pu choper des informations ?

Trowa : rien de probant pour l'instant.

Cannelle : ok, on se retrouve à 9 heures devant la salle de combat ?

Heero : si tu veut, mais pourquoi ?

Cannelle : bah euh, pour s'entraîner quoi... c'est quoi cette question étrange ?

Heero : d'habitude en s'entraîne plutôt seul non ?

Cannelle : ah bon ? Pourtant c'est plus facile à plusieurs. Et puis vu le temps que j'ai passé dans un lit, il faut que je rattrape un peu le temps perdu, en plus j'aimerais voir les pilotes en action !

Duo : ça marche alors, on s'entraînera ensemble demain.

La suite du repas se passa dans le calme, enfin dans un calme relatif, ils discutèrent tous de bon cœur, plaisantant et riant. Tous se quittant afin d'aller passer une bonne nuit avant la difficile mission qui se profilait demain. Cannelle resta un peu en retrait et retint Duo au moment de sortir.

Duo : oui ?

Cannelle : je suis désolé de t'imposer ça Duo.

Duo : t'inquiètes pas, j'ai vu bien pire je suis sur.

Cannelle : Au départ ils voulaient que je la fasse avec Yuki, mais j'ai...

Duo : aucun souci, je comprend arrête de te faire du mouron.

Cannelle : merci ! Tu es le meilleur !!

Cannelle sauta dans les bras de son frère et le serra très fort, avant qu'ils se séparent pour aller dormir.

_ le lendemain matin, dans les environs de 9 heures _

Les g-boys, Yuki attendaient Matéo et Cannelle devant la porte.

Quatre : bah alors ils sont où ? Yuki ?

Yuki : aucune idée, quand je me suis levée ce matin Cannelle était partie de la chambre.

Wufei : je suis passé devant la chambre de Matéo, et il n'était pas non plus dedans !

Voix : Ehoh !

ils tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix, et virent Matéo et Cannelle en tenue de sport coururent vers eux, semblant essoufflés et un peu en sueur.

Trowa : vous êtes un peu en retard !

Cannelle : désolé, fallait que je défoule et que je me dérouille un peu avant de m'entraîner, du coup je suis allée courir, et j'ai rejoint Matéo qui était déjà en train de le faire... on y va ?

Heero : Hn !

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de sport.

Cannelle : alors qui commence ?

Duo : moi je veux bien !

Matéo : je relève le défi.

Un combat s'engagea donc entre Duo et Matéo qui fut gagner par l'américain.

Cannelle : en même temps Mat, tu t'attaques à un pilote.

Matéo : oui, ma fierté en prend un coup !

Cannelle : ces mecs alors !

Yuki : tu peux parler tu est pareille.

Cannelle : même pas vrai.

Heero : si tu ressembles autant à Duo, ça ne peut qu'être vrai.

Duo : quoi ? C'est faux aussi !

Quatre : en tout cas au niveau de la mauvaise foie c'est la même chose.

Duo et Cannelle boudèrent dans leur coin, pendant que les autres riaient.

Trowa : les prochains ?

Et ça continua comme ça un moment, chacun essayant de battre celui en face. Vers la fin Cannelle voulu essayer de se battre contre Heero.

Heero : non

Cannelle : allez dis oui dis oui dis oui dis oui dis oui !

Heero : non

Cannelle : rooo, allez ! Pourquoi tu veux pas ?

Heero : parce que.

Duo : tu as trop peur de lui faire mal ?

Cannelle : c'est pour ça ? Je suis pas en sucre hein !

Quatre : remarque, ça pourrait être intéressant ce combat Heero. Tu veux pas accepter ?

Heero : je... et si je lui fais vraiment mal ?

Yuki : je te botterais les fesses.

Matéo : et fais gaffe, il fait mal, il me l'a déjà fait quand Cannelle est rentré amochée d'une mission.

Cannelle : ah bon ? Je savais pas.

Matéo : j'ai ma fierté j'allais pas t'en parler !

Wufei : bon alors Heero ?

Duo : t'inquiètes pas Hee-chan je suis sur qu'elle sait très bien se défendre, c'est ma sœur quand même.

Cannelle : allez Hee-chou dis oui.

Heero : ok

Heero et Cannelle se placèrent donc sur les tatamis, Trowa entre les deux baissa le bras annonçant le début du combat. Heero retenu ses coups pendant un petit moment, et se ravisa en constatant que Cannelle les paraît tous, il se laissa donc aller, et arriva à agripper l'épaule de Cannelle, cette dernière eu un petit sourire, se pencha et dit quelque chose dans l'oreille de Heero, ce fut la dernière action du combat. Cannelle mit Heero au tapis juste après. Heero se releva et tout deux s'inclinèrent l'un vers l'autre.

Cannelle : désolé Hee-chou, mais j'ai aussi ma fierté j'aime pas être battue, si j'avais pas fait ça je n'aurais jamais réussi.

Heero : Hn ! Tricheuse, mais c'était une bonne leçon.

Duo : ah on n'a pas rêvé alors, elle t'a dit quoi à l'oreille ?

Heero : je ne dirais rien, mais la prochaine fois c'est moi qui gagnerait.

Il regarda Cannelle avec un sourire qu'elle lui rendit, Quatre sourit aussi, Cannelle se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura pour pas que les autres entendent.

Cannelle : attention Quatre, si Heero sait que tu as compris il pourrait bien te tuer pour garder le secret.

Quatre sourit encore plus.

Trowa : eh ! Il est 11h30, il faudrait peut être se dépêcher, vous devez être prêt pour midi.

Duo : arg, vite vite alors, je n'aurais jamais le temps de laver mes cheveux sinon.

Cannelle : m'en parle pas, ça va être une catastrophe.

Tous rirent et se séparent vite pour être prêts à l'heure, deux pour partir en mission, les autres pour la mission de fond qu'ils allaient devoir effectuer dans la base, à savoir découvrir le traitre !

_ dans la chambre de Yuki et Cannelle _

Cannelle sortait de la douche et séchait ses cheveux, Yuki était assis sur le lit attendant patiemment.

Cannelle : qu'est ce qu'il y a Yuki ?

Yuki : pourquoi tu ne m'a pas réveillé ce matin ?

Cannelle : tout simplement parce que je te connais, et que je sais que tu es resté à l'infirmerie pendant que j'étais dans le coma, et pendant ma phase de réveil jusqu'à que je puisse revenir dans notre chambre hier soir, et j'ai bien vu que tu étais fatigué, j'ai voulu te laisser dormir pour récupérer.

Yuki : merci princesse, mais je peux me reposer plus tard, et tu pars en mission ce midi.

Cannelle : c'est pour ça alors que tu es inquiet ?

Yuki : oui, je sais bien que Duo sera là au moindre problème, mais tu as été blessée il n'y a pas longtemps.

Cannelle : tout va bien se passer.

Yuki : c'est une promesse ?

Cannelle : oui, c'est une promesse, je reviendrais, je ne te laisserais pas.

Yuki : je vais essayer d'être un tout petit moins inquiet alors. Viens là princesse.

Yuki s'assit mieux au bord du lit, et fit asseoir Cannelle par terre, il lui pris la brosse des mains et la coiffa doucement. Elle se releva vite quand se fut finit, elle s'habilla d'un pantalon noir, et d'une chemise noire également, elle pris sa casquette fétiche. Yuki la pris par la main et la fit asseoir sur le lit.

Yuki : tu fais attention ?

Cannelle : je t'ai fait une promesse il me semble, mais je ferais attention.

Yuki : je t'aime princesse.

Cannelle : je t'aime 'ki {iii}

il s'embrassèrent, et Cannelle se leva pour partir rejoindre Duo devant la salle de réunion, Yuki la suivi pour lui rejoindre les autres dans la cafétéria.

_ dans une autre chambre _

Duo : allez je suis parti, je reviens j'espère ce soir.

Heero : Duo, je sais que si tu dois être blesser pour protéger Cannelle tu le feras, mais promet juste de revenir et vivant !

Duo : promis hee-chan, si tu me dis ce que t'a dit ma sœur à l'oreille pendant que vous vous battiez.

Heero : elle m'a juste fait prendre conscience de ma faiblesse.

Duo souleva un sourcil interrogateur

Duo : et ?

Heero : tu lâcheras pas le morceau hein ?

Duo : bien sur que non !

Heero soupira légèrement

Heero : bon, elle m'a dit que si je voulais te protéger il fallait aussi que je protège ma vie maintenant.

Duo : décidément elle est bien perspicace ma frangine.

Duo se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Heero : je t'aime.

Duo : je t'aime aussi hee-chan {iv}.

Une dernière caresse du japonais sur la joue de l'américain sur le pas de la porte et chacun se dirigea vers leurs destinations respectives. Heero fut le dernier à arriver à la cafétéria, tous les autres l'attendaient. Duo arriva au niveau de Cannelle, cette dernière mis sa casquette et rentra ses cheveux dans celle-ci, et sans un mot ils entrèrent dans la salle de réunion, plusieurs personnes les attendaient. Un homme s'approcha d'eux, les invita a s'asseoir, et leur donna un dossier.

Homme : voilà votre mission, vous avez trente minutes pour retenir ce que vous devait faire.

Duo : bien reçu.

Homme : à propos de la mission, mademoiselle Hargreaves, vous allez devoir enlever votre casquette, vous coiffez de la même manière que le pilote Maxwell, et mettre ces lentilles. Il y avait aussi des vêtements pour vous deux, mais je voit que vous êtes habillés de la même manière ça ne sera donc pas nécessaire.

Cannelle : quoi ? Hors de question que j'enlève ma casquette, elle... elle me...

Homme : vous ne pouvez discuter les ordres.

Duo : mais pourquoi il faudrait que l'on soit pareils ?

Homme : lisez d'abord le dossier.

Duo et Cannelle se penchèrent donc sur le dossier, essayant d'être attentif à tous les détails. Ils relevèrent la tête en même temps, vingt minutes plus tard.

Duo : je vous préviens c'est juste hors de question que je fasse ça.

Homme : il faudra pourtant le faire.

Duo : hors de question que Cannelle se fasse passer pour moi, et que s'il y a problème ce soit elle qui reste pour ce faire exécuter.

Homme : comme vous dites, c'est en cas de problème que ce plan à était conçu.

Duo : c'est quand même hors de question.

Homme : vous refusez de faire la mission donc ? On va devoir arrêter mademoiselle Hargreaves pour trahison dans ce cas.

Duo : c'est quoi ces menaces ?

Cannelle posa sa main sur le bras de Duo, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Cannelle : je vais le faire, c'est bon, donnez moi les lentilles.

Duo : mais Cannelle, tu peux pas faire ça, je ne veux pas...

Cannelle : désolé Duo, j'ai pas vraiment le choix, on fera juste attention à ce qu'il n'y ai pas de problèmes.

Homme : très bien, voilà les lentilles. Et votre casquette ?

Cannelle : je vais l'enlever mais je la garde avec moi, elle est importante.

Cannelle se leva alors, enleva sa casquette libérant sa tresse faite par Yuki, et mis les lentilles.

Duo : mais de toute façon votre plan ne peut pas marcher, Cannelle est une fille, et moi un garçon.

Homme : Oz ne sait pas que vous êtes un homme, vous ne vous êtes jamais fait arrêter pour l'instant.

Cannelle : c'est bon, on peut y aller

Duo regarda sa jumelle, et la c'est vrai que la ressemblance était encore plus frappante, si elle pouvait l'être, avec les lentilles de couleur améthystes. Un homme les fouilla au corps pour être sur qu'ils n'emportaient rien et leur passa un téléphone avec un numéro pré-enregistrer si un problème survenait. Cannelle lui tira le bras pour l'amener vers le hangar où une voiture les attendaient, ils passèrent devant la cafétéria où tous les autres étaient réuni, Cannelle et Duo regardèrent dans cette direction et firent un très discret signe de la main, essayant de ne pas se faire repérer des deux gorilles qui les accompagnaient histoire de s'assurer qu'aucunes informations ne filtrent avant qu'ils partent en mission. Ils s'assirent donc dans la voiture, et Duo démarra, une fois hors de la base, il se permit de reparler.

Duo : hors de question de faire ça Cannelle, je ne te laisserais pas seule là-bas si un problème arrive.

Cannelle : on fera alors en sorte qu'aucun pépin n'arrive.

Duo : et remet ta casquette, d'un j'en ai moi aussi une, de deux je sais ce qu'elle représente pour toi, je sais que c'est une façon de laisser sortir shinigami et d'un côté de protéger ta vie de lui.

Cannelle : mais comment tu es au courant ?

Duo : quand tu était dans le coma, Yuki nous a expliqué pas mal de chose.

Cannelle : merci Duo, tu sais dans un sens c'est stupide et je sais que c'est surement une chimère, en plus je ne crois pas que je pourrais utiliser une autre casquette.

Duo : ah ? Pourquoi ça ?

Cannelle : en fait, Matéo me l'a offerte pour mon anniversaire, avant que Yuki et moi sortions ensemble, puis une année après qu'il m'est enfin appelé princesse, Mat a finit par me dire qu'ils l'avaient acheté à deux avec Yuki, mais que ce dernier n'osait pas me le dire, il était trop timide. Alors maintenant elle est encore devenue plus importante pour moi, c'est un peu mon grigri et ma protection.

Duo : ah ! Mon romantisme ressort et me fait dire que c'est trop mignon.

Cannelle : te moques pas de moi toi !

Duo : moi ? Je pourrais jamais faire ça.

Ils rirent tous les deux. Après quelques temps il arrivèrent en direction de la base.

Duo : allez, les jumeaux sont de sortie, tremblés pauvres mortels !!

Cannelle ria, remontant ses cheveux et vissa sa casquette sur la tête, et mis l'autre sur la tête de Duo, ils sortirent leurs sourires carnassiers, l'américain arrêta la voiture dans un bois attenant à la base et tout deux s'armèrent, prenant les sacs contenant les explosifs dans le coffre, et se mirent en route.

_ dans la cafétéria _

Quatre : dites, j'ai pas rêvé ?

Wufei : je ne pense pas...

Matéo : mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore inventés ceux là, pourquoi les yeux de Can avait les mêmes couleurs que ceux de Duo ?

Heero : et pourquoi elle ne portait pas sa casquette ?

Yuki : je sais pas si je préfère l'ignorer ou le savoir, avec eux on peut s'attendre à tout.

Trowa : pour l'instant on va l'ignorer, et se concentrer sur la mission qu'on s'est donnée.

Heero baissa la voix et tous rapprochèrent leurs têtes.

Heero : j'ai repéré la salle de commandements, il nous suffira d'aller nous mettre en planque voir si ça bouge de ce coté là, de l'autre Matéo tu iras surveiller l'autre tordu ?

Matéo : ok, remarque je pars gagnant de ce coté la, Albert est au fond de la salle en train de manger, je le lâche pas !

Quatre : moi et Wufei on ira avec Matéo.

Trowa : ok, nous on suit Heero.

Yuki : et s'il y a un problème ?

Heero : on prend tous un récepteur émetteur comme pendant les missions, on reste en contact permanent.

Wufei : ok, let's go alors, il bouge !

Matéo : on est partis, gaffe à vos fesses.

_ sur la base d'Oz _

Duo et Cannelle se débrouillait plutôt bien pour l'instant, ils avaient réussis à entrer sans attirer l'attention, et se fondaient dans les ombres clémentes.

Duo : la prochaine bombe à poser est par la.

Cannelle : attend viens par ici !

Duo : un problème ? On ne peut pas s'attarder.

Cannelle : t'inquiète je sais qu'il faut atteindre l'entrepôt dés que possible pour poser les dernières charges et détruire un bonne partie des léos d'OZ, mais nous avons un téléphone.

Duo : et ?

Cannelle : je vais envoyer un texto à hee-chou pour le prévenir, et lui donner un moyen de nous contacter !

Duo : non, si on fait ça ils sauront qu'on a contacter quelqu'un et pourront l'utiliser contre nous en disant qu'on a voulu donner des informations pour limiter la casse ici.

Cannelle : mais...

Duo : allons y, si on doit être contacter, je sais qu' Heero trouvera un moyen.

Cannelle : d'accord, désolé, je te suis.

Duo lui fit un petit sourire, et ils se faufilèrent comme des ombres vers leurs prochaines cibles, pour poser les explosifs.

_ dans la base de l'alliance _

Matéo : Matéo à Heero, ça bouge par ici, je trouve qu'il se rapproche dangereusement de vous.

Heero : bien reçu, par ici aucun mouvement, on attend le colis.

Quatre : il vient bien vers vous, on bouge ?

Heero : négatif, on attend pour être sur, ne vous faites pas repérer.

Wufei : on sait ce qu'on doit faire Heero.

Quatre posa la main sur l'épaule de Wufei, et chuchota pour être sur que les autres n'entendent pas ce qu'il allait dire par l'émetteur, mettant son autre main sur le sien, il vit Matéo et Wufei faire pareil, il parla alors.

Quatre : Heero est au courant que nous savons ce que nous devons faire, mais je sens jusqu'ici son stress, et celui de Yuki qui ne fait qu'agrandir celui d' Heero. Donc laisse courir...

Wufei : il devrait plus se concentrer sur la mission.

Matéo : ils le sont, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'ils puissent s'inquiéter pour les deux autres qui ne peuvent aucun contact avec nous, d'habitude en mission nous avons toujours la possibilité d'avoir un point sur ce qui ai fait et sur notre état.

Quatre : et nous aussi !

Wufei : désolé, je sais que ça n'affecte pas leurs capacités, mais je n'aime pas me faire materner moi !

Quatre : il ne te materne pas, il s'assure que la mission que nous faisons pour assurer les arrières de Duo et Cannelle sera faite dans les règles et que le traitre ne pourra pas donner d'information qui puisse les trahir et les mettre en danger. Avant toute chose nous sommes un groupe, et nous sommes attachés l'un envers les autres.

Wufei : je sais Winner, je vais essayer d'être plus patient, moi aussi ça me stresse de savoir que les autres sont sans filets, et qu'on a aucun moyen de les contacter si ça des informations filtrent et qu'ils seront livrés à eux même si la situation tourne mal.

Heero : vous êtes toujours là ou pas ? Le colis vient d'entrer dans la pièce.

Quatre enleva sa main de devant l'émetteur, les autres suivirent le mouvement.

Quatre : oui, on est juste derrière, on garde nos positions.

Yuki : ok, Heero met en marche la station d'écoute, pour nous permettre d'entendre ce qui va être dit.

Homme : que faites vous la sous officier ?

Albert : je suis le chargé de transfert. Je viens chercher l'ordre de mission effectué actuellement par mademoiselle Hargreaves pour la transmettre aux hautes autorités.

Homme : très bien, vous avez l'ordre écrit ?

Albert : bien sur, le voilà.

Homme : bien reçu, voici le dossier concernant cette mission.

Albert sorti de la pièce, et traversa le couloir

Yuki : ah l'enfoiré, maintenant on sait comment il était au courant pour faire capoter les missions. Je vais faire bien plus que de lui botter les fesses moi !

Quatre : on l'arrête tout de suite ?

Heero : non, Trowa, Yuki, Wufei et Quatre vous restez ici au cas où ça tournerait court et qu'au final il fait juste son boulot.

Wufei : mais pourtant aucun doute !

Heero : on ne sait jamais, moi et Matéo on s'occupe de le suivre, s'il passe un coup de fil on le neutralise et vous appelle.

Quatre : bien reçu, on vous rejoint !

Quatre et Wufei rejoignirent donc Trowa et Yuki, Heero et Matéo suivirent Albert.

Matéo : tu crois vraiment que ça ne pourrait pas être lui ?

Heero : non, mais il ne fait écarter aucune possibilité.

Matéo : ok, je comprend mieux pourquoi on t'appelle le soldat parfait !

Ils suivirent Albert jusqu'à une pièce où ce dernier entra, Heero et Matéo se collèrent à la porte pour entendre, ils étaient dans un couloir mal éclairé, assez éloigné des bureaux, ce qui étaient plus que suspect.

Albert : allo ! Oui je vous appelle concernant la base caché ou les léo sont entreposés.

…

Albert : oui, c'est ça !

_ de l'autre côté de la porte _

Heero : plus aucun doute possible, laisse moi agir.

Matéo : ok !

Heero entra le plus silencieusement possible dans la pièce, et dès qu'il fut à proximité il pointa son arme sur la tempe d'Albert, ce dernier s'arrêta de parler fixant Heero. Le japonais pris son regard glacial et lui ordonna silencieusement de couper court à la conversation.

Albert : non, désolé tout va bien, je me suis trompé tout va bien !

Albert raccrocha et heero se gifla mentalement de lui avoir autant laissé de temps, Oz avait beau être une organisation militaire, ils n'étaient pas stupide et redoubleraient de vigilance dans la base où Duo et Cannelle devaient être en ce moment. Il pria intérieurement qu'ils s'en sortent sans problème.

Heero : vous pouvez entrer.

Matéo entra suivit de très près par les autres qui arrivèrent en courant.

Yuki : alors ?

Matéo : c'est bien lui le traitre.

Quatre : il a réussi à donner des informations ?

Heero : non, mais je pense qu'OZ va se méfier maintenant, il a eu le temps de leur dire le nom de la base.

Wufei passa derrière Albert avec une chaise et le fit assoir dessus, Trowa l'attacha solidement.

Heero : je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de les contacter.

Quatre : ok, on s'occupe de le faire parler, Trowa lance le magnéto.

Wufei : alors ! On attend tes aveux traitre !

Albert : rien du tout, je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Wufei : pourtant ça va être facile de retracer ton appel et de savoir à qui tu téléphonais.

Matéo : tu as fait ça pour te venger de Cannelle ?

Albert se mit à rire

Yuki : je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire ?

Albert : vous croyez vraiment que ça pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir ? Cannelle était juste un bonus que j'aurais réussi à mettre dans mon lit, en plus elle aurait pu s'avérer précieuse pour avoir des informations !

La colère se lut sur le visage de Yuki, il serra le poing et le leva pour le faire atterrir sur la joue du traitre.

Albert : quoi tu es déçu ?

Quatre eu un sourire.

Quatre : au moins on a des aveux.

Albert : quoi ? Vous n'avez rien du tout !

Trowa : si tu t'es trahi tout seul...

Matéo : tu crois ça malin de donner des informations à OZ ?

Albert : eux au moins ils payent plus que bien.

Wufei : voilà la motivation alors, l'argent.

Heero : je n'arrive pas à les joindre...

Matéo : on te laisse essayer encore, je vais allez livrer cet abruti cupide aux autorités, maintenant qu'on a ses aveux !

Trowa : je viens avec toi, je prend l'enregistrement, Heero tu peut faire une copie avant qu'on leur porte ? On sait jamais.

Heero : donne !

Heero fit un double et redonna le magnéto à Trowa.

Quatre : on se retrouve dans la salle de réunion, avec le matériel !

Matéo : d'accord !

Ils sortirent tous et se dirigèrent chacun d'un coté, vers la salle de réunion pour les uns, et vers les autorités compétente pour les autres.

_ dans la base d' OZ _

Duo : j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont renforcer la sécurité, le traitre à du sortir de sa tanière.

Cannelle : espérons que les autres ont réussis à le chopper.

Duo : j'ai pas de crainte la dessus, j'espère juste que nous on arrivera à sortir nos fesses de là !

Cannelle : allons y, il ne reste plus que le hangar, tu poses les charges, je m'occupe de trancher quelques gorges ?

Duo : ça paraitrait presque amusant dis comme ça. Ça marche allons-y !

ils arrivèrent enfin au hangar, la dernière escale de leur mission... Duo essaya de se déplacer sans se faire repérer et poser tranquillement ses charges, Cannelle sur ses talons. Seulement effectivement la sécurité avait était renforcé, et ils ne pourraient pas passer indéfiniment par les mailles du filet.

Cannelle : je fais diversion, dépêche toi de poser les charges !

Duo : ok fais gaffe.

Cannelle : t'inquiètes je fais sortir Death, ça va faire mal !

Cannelle joignant les gestes à la parole saisit un de ses flingues et un couteau, elle se positionna loin de Duo, et trancha effectivement quelques gorges avant de se faire repérer. L'alarme retentit dans l'entrepôt, les gardes arrivèrent, elle tira alors dans le tas. Essayant de se planquer comme elle pouvait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo arriva vers elle.

Duo : c'est ok ! Tout est en place, on s'arrache et vite.

Cannelle : balance une grenade vers le mur, on va sortir par la !

Duo : d'accord, d'autant que des gardes doivent déjà nous attendre devant.

Duo balança une grenade, une explosion retenti, Cannelle et Duo coururent vers la brèche dans le mur, tuant tout ce qui pouvait leur boucher le passage ainsi que ceux qui étaient sur leurs talons et approchait trop près. Ils sortirent enfin à l'air libre, et détalant aussi vite que possible vers la foret rejoindre leur voiture, Duo appuya sur le détonateur faisant exploser la base, en espérant que ça leur donnerait une chance que les dégâts restent à zéro pour eux. Une balle siffla alors dans l'air, Duo s'écroula.

Cannelle : et merde, Duo tu m'entends ? Où as-tu était touché ?

Duo : dans la poitrine.

Cannelle : et dire qu'on est presque arrivé !

Duo : je vais serrer les dents, je te laisse juste couvrir nos arrières

Cannelle : sur ?

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Duo pris appui sur un arbre et se releva, effectivement il serrait les dents, le sang coulait de la plaie, il appuya dessus pour essayer de retenir celui ci. Cannelle tirait à tout va couvrant leurs arrières, même si la grenade et l'explosion de la base avait fait son effet, diminuant le nombre de soldats leur courant après, il fallait qu'ils se tirent et maintenant, avant que d'autres se joignent à la course poursuite. Ils arrivèrent au bout d'un moment à la voiture, moment qu'ils leurs avaient paru interminable. Duo s'installa du mieux qu'il pu sur le siège passager, mis la clé de contact et la tourna. Cannelle lançant quelques grenades derrière elle avant de monter côté conducteur, enleva le frein à main, passa une vitesse et appuya aussi fort qu'elle pu sur le champignon.

Cannelle : allez parle moi Duo ! Faut surtout pas t'endormir.

Duo : mais tu va finir par en avoir marre de mes babillages.

Cannelle : jamais, je suis au moins aussi bavarde que toi.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur.

Cannelle : au moins la bonne nouvelle, c'est que les explosifs on fait leur effet, et qu'on leur a coupé les chances qu'ils avaient de nous poursuivre, très bonne idée de placer quelques charges du côté des véhicules !

Duo : je suis peut être un baka, mais je suis un soldat ma chère. Bouh, j'ai faim par contre.

Cannelle ria nerveusement

Cannelle : ça casse un peu le côté sérieux ce que tu viens de dire.

Duo : bah on reste égal à nous même, quoi qu'on fasse.

Cannelle : oui, c'est vrai.

Duo : et puis j'ai quand même envie de dormir.

Cannelle tourna la tête vers Duo qui sombrait

Cannelle : Duo désolé pour ça, vraiment !

Elle enleva une main du volant, la plaça sur la blessure de Duo et appuya un peu fortement dessus. Duo sursauta et se réveilla

Duo : aie !!! mais ça va pas ?

Cannelle : faut pas que tu t'endormes j'ai dit, alors appuie dessus comme tu veux, mais tu va rester avec moi. J'aimerais pas avoir un soldat parfait sur le dos le restant de mes jours, si tant qu'il m'en reste au moins un peu !

Duo toussa

Duo : c'est vrai que ça doit être plaisant pour tout le monde.

Cannelle : ça doit être plaisant que pour toi tu veut dire !

Duo : j'espère bien, enfin peut être pour une autre aussi, mais bon il est à moi maintenant, d'ailleurs je veut être là quand elle sera enfin au courant !

Cannelle : oh ! Ça a l'air intéressant ça, faudra que je vois ça aussi moi.

Duo : je suis désolé Cannelle ?

Cannelle : pourquoi ?

Duo : en fait j'ai vu la balle arrivée vers toi mais tu était trop devant alors j'ai pas pu te pousser, du coup je me suis un peu jeter dessus.

Cannelle : idiot va, dis pas ça comme ci tu allais mourir.

Duo : je sais, je sais, je vais essayer de tenir, je voudrais pas que tu me réveilles comme tout à l'heure.

Cannelle : tant que tu me parles, je n' appuierais plus dessus. Et puis je ne veux pas me prendre toute la malédiction du shinigami sur moi en plus d' Hee-chou ! Malheur sur moi, quand même.

Duo : je m'en voudrais de te laisser avec tout ça sur le dos.

Cannelle : finalement on en revient toujours au même point !

Duo : lequel ?

Cannelle : tout ça c'est de la faute au roi des démons !

Cannelle fit un clin d'œil à Duo qui ria comme on peut rire avec une plaie à la poitrine, et se mit à tousser du sang. Cannelle accéléra et poussa au maximum la voiture.

Cannelle : Duo ? Essaye de rester vivant, j'appuie plus fort !

Duo : fais gaffe quand même j'aimerais pas mourir d'un accident de la route...

Cannelle : fais moi confiance, j'ai dompté tous les jeux de courses sur console !

Duo : eh ! Dis pas ça si sérieusement, je vais finir par flipper moi.

Cannelle : mais je suis sérieuse, ça nous déjà sauver la vie avec Mat en plus. Et je m'entraine en faisant de la course de chariot !

Duo : je vais finir par prier moi.

Cannelle : bon allez on est bientôt arriver, fais en sorte que je ne doive pas appuyer sur ta blessure.

Duo : barbare va, je suis sure que ça te plait de le faire en plus !

Cannelle : c'est pour me venger, tu me tirais trop les cheveux quand on était gosses.

Duo : bizarrement je ne suis absolument pas sur que c'était dans ce sens là !

Cannelle : tu insinues que je pourrais mentir ? Ne jamais mentir, quitte à dévier un peu la réalité.

Duo : quoi ? Toi aussi tu dis des choses comme ça ?

Cannelle : bah oui, maman me le répétais toujours, et on avait le droit à une torgnole quand on mentait. Elle était pas douce en plus.

Duo : c'est amusant de savoir d'où nous vient quelque chose qu'on fait automatiquement depuis qu'on se rappelle.

Cannelle : oui. Raaaaa mais avance conducteur du dimanche va, tu l'a eu où ton permis ? Dans une pochette surprise !

Duo : j'aimerais pas être à la place des autres voitures tiens, j'ai faim !

Cannelle : il y a de l'eau et des barres de céréales à tes pieds, mais je suis pas certaine que tu arriveras à avaler quelque chose.

Duo : surement !

Cannelle tourna la tête vers Duo et le vit fermer les yeux.

Cannelle : Duo ? Duo ? Bon bah j'ai pas le choix.

Elle refit le même geste que précédemment et appuya fortement sur la blessure.

Duo : mais aie ! Soit plus douce !

Cannelle : je t'ai dis que tu pourrais t'évanouir quand on serait arriver à la base. Ah mais j'y pense, tu as toujours le téléphone portable ?

Duo : oui !

Cannelle : fais le numéro de Quatre et passe le moi.

Duo : pourquoi Quatre ?

Cannelle : parce que il ressent ce qu'on ressent en ce moment, donc autant le rassuré un tant soit peu, et si j'appelle Hee-chou ou les autres, ils vont nous péter un câble.

Duo : comment tu sais pour Quatre ?

Cannelle : j'ai quelques intuitions moi aussi, allez fais moi ce numéro, et dépêche toi, met le haut parleur tiens ça sera plus pratique pour conduire. 'Tention, je dépasse le tas de bouse qui fais semblant d'avancer.

Duo : punaise frangine, essaye d'être un peu plus douce.

Cannelle : je fais ce que je peut hein !

Duo : ouais, mais quand même. Ah ! Ça sonne... Allo ? Quatre ?

Quatre : Duo ? Comment vous allez, j'ai ressenti de la souffrance !

Cannelle : Quatre ? C'est Cannelle, je suis en train de conduire et de pousser la voiture au maximum. Préviens Sally, on devrait être là très bientôt, je fais ce que je peut mais je fais au mieux... Duo toujours avec moi ?

Duo : oui, Quatre j'ai faim !

Quatre : compris je prépare à manger.

Cannelle : euh prévois d'abord une bonne opération, Duo a pris une balle dans la poitrine, je le garde éveillé, essaye d'être discret avec les autres, j'ai pas envie qu'ils s'inquiètent plus qu'ils ne sont déjà en train de le faire. D'ailleurs dis à Yuki d'arrêter de se ronger les ongles, et à Mat d'arrêter de le chambrer la dessus pour faire passer son stress !

Quatre : euh ok, mais je suis pas sur que ça soit possible qu'ils arrêtent...

Cannelle : et de votre côté, comment ça c'est passé ?

Quatre : on a neutraliser Albert, qui se servait de sa position pour faire passer des informations à OZ.

Cannelle : ah l'enfoiré, j'en étais sure, laissez moi dans une salle avec lui quand je rentre !!

Quatre : t'inquiètes, on s'est bien chargé de lui. Et de votre côté ? La base ?

Cannelle : réduite en cendre, on a tous explosé. Bon je te laisse prévenir les autres, on arrive d'ici 20 minutes.

Quatre : bien reçu, Duo ?

Duo : vi ?

Quatre : nous laisse pas avec un perfect soldat sans contrôle !

Cannelle ria, et Duo raccrocha.

Duo : au faite, merci pour le petit conseil que tu as donné à Hee-chan pendant votre combat.

Cannelle : ah, il a finit par te le dire ? Je penserais pas qu'il oserait.

Duo : moi non plus.

Cannelle : au moins maintenant je suis sure que si tu pleures ça ne seras que par ta propre stupidité !

Duo : eh ! Je vais finir par me vexer.

Cannelle : je pense être aussi stupide que toi la dessus, te mine pas va. Allez on arrive, accroche toi, ils ont déjà du ouvrir les entrées, je fonce vers le hangar.

Effectivement toutes les entrées était ouverte, et Cannelle fonça droit vers le hangar, à l'intérieur tous les g-boys, Yuki, Matéo, Sally et une équipe médicale attendaient. Cannelle arrêta la voiture une fois juste à côté d'eux, le médecin intervint tout de suite. Cannelle sortie de la voiture, et s'écroula. Yuki couru vers elle.

Yuki : Cannelle ? Cannelle ?

Duo : elle va bien, un peu trop concentrée depuis un moment, en plus de la mission, elle n'a pas arrêter de me parler en conduisant, une petite claque et ça devrait aller.

Yuki releva Cannelle et hésita à lui mettre une claque, du coup Heero s'approcha et le fit. Cannelle ouvrit les yeux.

Cannelle : aie ! Tu pourrais être plus doux Hee-chou, je t'ai ramené Duo en vie.

Heero : justement reste avec nous jusqu'au bout !

Cannelle se remit debout avec l'aide de Yuki.

Cannelle : ok ! Allons soigner ce baka ! Désolé pour cet étourdissement, ça va mieux.

Sally : on l'emmène, il est évanoui.

Cannelle : je lui avait bien dit qu'il ferait ça dès qu'on arriverait.

Elle se pencha sur Duo.

Cannelle : bon maintenant le traitre est entre de bonne main, je t'ai ramener vivant vers Hee-chou. Alors frérot, tu as intérêt à te réveiller, sinon je viens te botter les fesses où que tu sois.

Sally l'emmena, et ils allèrent attendre dans une chambre attenant au bloc. Au bout de quelques heures, elle ramena Duo dans un lit.

Heero : alors ?

Sally : tout devrait bien se passer, la balle est extraite, et comme il est resté éveillé il devrait s'en sortir sans problème.

Cannelle : ok ! Alors maintenant Duo réveille toi, et plus vite que ça avant que Hee-chou nous fasse une syncope.

Heero leva la tête vers Cannelle et sourit.

Heero : baka !

Cannelle : ouh ! Duo va finir par être jaloux.

Yuki : et moi alors !

Tout ce petit monde ria de bon cœur.

Cannelle : on va te laisser, tu dors ici Hee-chou ?

Heero baissa la tête un peu gêné et rougit légèrement.

Heero : oui.

Cannelle : tu sais que tu est plutôt mignon quand tu rougis comme ça.

Tout ce qu'elle réussit, fut de s'attirer un regard made in Yuy un peu moins prononcé que les autres fois... ce qu'elle pouvait aimer taquiner Heero qui était encore bien maladroit avec ses sentiments... elle pouffa légèrement et tous ce petit monde se dirigea vers la porte.

Quatre : allez on vous laisse, à demain.

Cannelle : bonne nuit Hee-chou, profite pas trop de mon p'tit frère quand il est inconscient.

Matéo et Quatre rirent un peu avant de se précipiter vers la porte, et Yuki tira Cannelle vers celle ci également, avant qu'il y est un meurtre. Trowa sorti gardant son flegme légendaire et finalement Wufei le dernier ferma la porte derrière lui.

Cannelle : il est trop mignon quand il est gêné comme ça !

Trowa : je suis pas sur qu'il survive à autant de piques.

Quatre : tu va le faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

Cannelle : ah bah non, il a pas intérêt, il a Duo a surveiller maintenant !

Matéo : tu est vraiment une peste Can.

Cannelle : dit-donc Mat, ravale tes mots avant de parler d'abord ! C'est la poêle qui se moque du chaudron {v}.

Yuki : allez, ma peste et moi on va allez se coucher, je sens qu'elle va pas tenir longtemps debout !

Cannelle : Yeah ! Allons hiberner.

Yuki : bonne nuit.

Wufei : je vous laisse regagner vos chambres, je passe voir Sally, il faut que je lui parle de quelque chose.

Quatre : ok, à demain alors, dormez bien.

Cannelle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Wufei, qui lui fit un signe en forme de V avec deux doigts, elle sourit, et fit un rapide signe de la main à tout le monde se sentant entrainer par un Yuki qui avait plus que hâte de retrouver son lit. Les autres suivirent très rapidement, tombant de sommeil après cette journée particulièrement riche.

_Le lendemain matin _

Duo papillonna légèrement des yeux, avant de les ouvrir complètement. Son regard embué rencontra alors deux yeux bleu ou l'on pouvait lire beaucoup d'inquiétude. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, et tourna sa tête dans tous les sens, vérifiant le lieu où il était, il senti la personne à côté de lui se relever, et dire sur le pas de la porte à une autre personne que Duo était enfin réveillé, et que cette dernière hurla de joie.

Duo : Hee-chan ?

Heero : oui ? Comment tu te sens ?

Duo : tête dans le coton.

Heero : les autres vont arriver, tu veux que je leur dise d'attendre avant de venir te voir ?

Duo : ça iras t'inquiète pas.

Il tourna de nouveau la tête, persuadé d'avoir déjà vu et déjà habiter cette chambre, étrange, il clignota des yeux s'assurant que ce n'était pas une illusion, il avait vraiment l'impression de se trouver dans la chambre de leur dernière planque, celle où il avait rencontré sa sœur jumelle.

Heero : Duo ?

Duo : mais on est dans un autre univers ou quoi ?

_ A SUIVRE _

* * *

Miss duo : niack niack, je suis sadique je sais xD

Duo : non mais genre, change moi de suite cette fin miss et plus vite que ça.

Heero : et d'ailleurs si on pouvait avoir plus de moment avec duo ça m'arrangerait.

Quatre : au moins vous en avez vous !

Trowa : c'est vrai qu'on pourrait pas en dire autant de tout le monde quoi...

Wufei : eheh, moi ça arrive, merci miss, tu es chou !

Miss duo : ah bah au moins un qui râle pas, merci fifi.

Wufei : c'est Wufei !

Miss duo : ah bah si même lui il râle T_T. Bon taisez vous ou dans le prochain chapitre je vous torture encore plus !!!

G-boys : …. désolé finalement on ne l'attachera pas pour que vous lui lanciez toute sorte de chose, trop dangereux pour nous T_T

Miss duo : \o/ Victoire. Voilà voilà, enfin ce chapitre de finit, désolé pour l'attente les gens, mais entre la fac (c'est le mal), les dossiers (c'est encore plus le mal), un stage a trouvé (c'est encore plus plus le mal) (3615 mavie bonjour xD), enfin bref toussa toussa, bah j'ai eu du mal à trouver du temps pour ce chapitre... en plus j'avais déjà dans mon esprit la fin, et du coup bah j'ai un peu séché sur le début. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ihih ! Et en plus je vous ai même pas assommé avec tout plein de notes, je me suis fortement retenue (comprendre : se taper la tête contre le bureau pour s'assommer). Pour le coup, histoire de me consoler, ce soir je dors avec ma peluche préféré... Duo tu dors avec moi ce soir !!!

Duo : please help me ^o^

Miss duo : et c'est sans appel !! allez sur ce...

\o/ Tous les g-boys, Sally, Yuki, Matéo, Cannelle et moi même vous saluons bien bas \o/

Note de fin de la bêta-lectrice:

alors, d'abord, je m'excuse très très bas (pas trop non plus, n'abusons pas!) mais le retard est aussi de ma faute..vu que j'ai mis environ une semaine pour la relecture et la correction!! alors que dire de ce long chapitre? J'adore Canelle!! lol! Moi aussi je veux torturer Duo! Tes moment donuts me font sourire! Lol. Tu m'as bien fait marrer pour celui-ci! J'aime bien la fin, tu nous laisse sur notre faim! Promis je me dépêcherais pour le prochain chapitre! Je ferrais pas le 3615 ma life mais je mettrais les coups en terrasse, le shopping et les beuveries de coté pour m'y consacrer! Sachant que ces 3 activités, sont mes 3 principales en ce moment! Qui a dit: superficielle?! Hey je veux des moment Quatre/Trowa! Ce sont mes petits préférés! Sinon, je met Matt Pokora a fond a la maison! (là, je sais que j'aurais mes moments donuts Quatre/Trowa!!) et pour Albert, t'as chier pour le prénom! Prince Albert quoi! (quoique si il a la même tête de fion!! Qui a dit: charretière?) hey elle est carrément pas douce la mère des twins! Lol! Citation: Cannelle : bah oui, maman me le répétais toujours, et on avait le droit à une torgnole quand on mentait. Elle était pas douce en plus.!! hey en relisant, j'ai compris ta suite! Niark niark niark!!! moi je sais moi je sais! Bref, après ce racontage de vie et cette note de fin inutile, au revoir!!

* * *

i_ Le retour de la revanche de la contre attaque des Men in Black !!!

ii_ Désolé pour le prénom pourave, je savais pas quoi prendre, je suis pas douée avec les prénoms, mais bon vive Albert le 5éme mousquetaire xD

iii_ Instant guimauve de la mort T_T

iv_ Instant guimauve bis de la mort T_T... faut vraiment que je m'achète une vie xD

bêta-lectrice : achète toi une life, je suis d'accord! C'est l'instant duo donut! Entre eux et Canelle/Yuki!

v_ Marmelade Boy représente \o/


	6. Chap6 Wonder Woman

Autrice : Miss Duo

Miss duo : ihih et j'ai même pas acheter mon histoire dans une pochette surprise ^o^

Quatre : j'ai quand même des gros doutes hein...

Duo : +1

Miss duo : hee-chou, tro-chou sont méchant avec moi les deux diables.

Heero : vous voulez qu'on meurt ou pire ?

Duo : non pourquoi ?

Trowa : dites pas des choses comme ça alors .

Miss duo : si c'est ça mon pref' ça va devenir wuwu.

Wufei : pas moyen... Duo va tenir compagnie à miss, sinon va falloir que je sorte mon sabre.

Base : Goldorak Go !! non, je plaisante (c'est nul T_T) GW (bêta-lectrice : je te plussoie c'est nul)

Duo : méchante, j'y ai cru moi pendant un petit moment .

Disclamer : Cannelle, Matéo, Yuki à moi pour toujours, et pour les g-boys si on me laisse mettre à exécution mon plan diabolique peut être un jour mais pas pour l'instant...

Quatre : tu fais peur miss :/

Miss duo : j'espère bien !

Cannelle : Duo, viens sauver ta sœur des griffes de cette psychopathe.

Duo : peux pas, je suis occuper avec hee-chan !!

Cannelle : traitre.

Genre : question que je me pose depuis la nuit des temps, mais j'arrive jamais vraiment à définir le genre, donc on va dire, aucun et O.C.C \\o

Wufei : c'est nase ça comme annonce miss o//

Miss duo : bon bah finalement ça sera peut être genre fifi qui souffre xD

Wufei : oublie ce que j'ai dit, je t'attache Duo dans ton lit ce soir pour me faire pardonner si tu veut ^o^

Miss duo : ok j'oublie alors =)... allez, comme d'habitude le mot de la fin sera pour ma chère bêta lectrice... Un grand merci pour les reviews des chapitres précédent ihih, ravie que cette histoire vous plaise. Et maintenant pour votre plaisir hee-chou à toi !

Heero : T_T, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture, si tant soit peu que ça soit possible... ihih, on vous laisse en compagnie de miss pour une histoire rempli de nous se faisant torturer par une autrice sadique ^^°

* * *

_Des étoiles plein les yeux

* * *

_

Chap6. Wonder Woman...

* * *

_Le lendemain matin _

Duo papillonna légèrement des yeux, avant de les ouvrir complètement. Son regard embué rencontra alors deux yeux bleu ou l'on pouvait lire beaucoup d'inquiétude. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, et tourna sa tête dans tous les sens, vérifiant le lieu où il était. Il sentit la personne à côté de lui se relever, et dire sur le pas de la porte à une autre personne que Duo était enfin réveillé, et que cette dernière hurla de joie.

Duo : Hee-chan ?

Heero : oui ? Comment tu te sens ?

Duo : tête dans le coton.

Heero : les autres vont arriver, tu veux que je leur dise d'attendre avant de venir te voir ?

Duo : ça iras t'inquiète pas.

Il tourna de nouveau la tête, persuadé d'avoir déjà vu et déjà habiter cette chambre, étrange, il clignota des yeux s'assurant que ce n'était pas une illusion, il avait vraiment l'impression de se trouver dans la chambre de leur dernière planque, celle où il avait rencontré sa sœur jumelle.

Heero : Duo ?

Duo : mais on est dans un autre univers ou quoi ?

Heero : de quoi tu parles Duo ?

Duo sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et s'assit sur le lit d'un coup l'air hagard, il était devenu tout pâle, il regarda de nouveau autour de lit, et sentit sa main pressée, il tourna la tête vers Heero qui le regardait.

Heero : Duo ? Ça va ? Il faut que j'appelle Sally ?

Duo : je... tu...

il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'on toqua à la porte, Heero se leva et entrouvrit la porte.

Heero : je sais pas trop, il a pas l'air bien, je me demande si vous ne devriez pas attendre un peu.

Cannelle : eh ! Ne le garde pas pour toi tout seul 'ro !

Heero : mais...

Cannelle : no way !

La personne poussa la porte et quatre personnes supplémentaire entrèrent dans la chambre...

Heero : tu est aussi têtue que ton frère toi.

Cannelle : hum ! Mon frère aurait dit plus je suis sure !

Quatre : alors Duo, ça va ? Tu te sens mieux ?

Duo : je... tu... j'ai une sensation étrange.

Heero : une sensation étrange ? C'est à dire ? J'appelle Sally alors ?

Duo : non, c'est pas médical, enfin je pense pas, mais ça doit être a cause de la mission qui a mal tournait... Et puis Cannelle pourquoi tu est pas déjà en train de me faire un câlin, à défaut d' hee-chan qui m'a même pas dit bonjour comme il fallait !

Les g-boys et Cannelle regardèrent Duo un peu curieusement, l'observant un peu en biais ne sachant pas qu'elle attitude adopter et finalement Wufei pris la parole.

Wufei : tu est devenu fou Maxwell ?

Duo : bah non... ou alors je suis mort et je le sais pas ? {i} Ou alors je suis plus blessé que je pensais et c'est pour ça que vous êtes pas à côté de moi.

Duo se pinça au bras, et poussa un petit cri de surprise.

Heero : mais tu fais quoi baka ?

Duo : je vérifiais que j'étais pas mort au cours de la mission ou en rentrant à la base après la mission avec Cannelle.

Quatre : tu parles de quoi Duo ?

Cannelle : on a jamais fait de mission ensemble.

Duo : quoi mais pourtant... ah ! J'ai compris vous me faites une blague, c'est ça ? {ii}

Cannelle : pas du tout enfin, on s'est inquiétés, tu te rappelles vraiment pas ?

Duo : de quoi je devrais me souvenir ?

Trowa : tu t'es évanoui.

Duo : bah ça je sais bien que je me suis évanoui, c'est quand je suis rentrée de la dite mission, en arrivant à la base d'ailleurs.

Quatre : euh oui, enfin non, tu t'es évanoui mais juste après avoir dit Cannelle, finissant ainsi la chanson qu'elle était en train de réciter.

Duo : quoi ??

Cannelle : tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?

Duo : mais alors et le reste, je l'ai rêver ? J'ai rêver la base attaquée, ton sauvetage, notre rencontre avec Yuki et Matéo ? Mon premier baiser avec hee-chan ? Le traître ? C'est pas possible enfin.

Quatre : oula, on comprend rien du tout à ce que tu racontes Duo.

Cannelle : moi j'ai bien retenu une information capitale !!

Elle sourit en coin et mis un petit coup de coude à Heero qui soupira. Duo sursauta et se repris.

Duo : oups, euh... je suis perdu là !! on est toujours dans notre planque ?

Heero : Hn !

Duo : je me suis évanoui en finissant la chanson de Cannelle ?

Heero : Hn !

Duo : et qui me dit que ce n'est pas maintenant que je suis en train de rêver ?

Cannelle s'avança et mis une petite claque derrière la tête de Duo, il se frotta celle ci.

Duo : tu pourrais être plus douce quand même, ok j'ai bien rêvé alors...

Cannelle : et il avait l'air agréable d'après le peu qu'on a entendu.

Duo : ça dépend des passages on va dire... mais au faite je suis dans mon lit depuis longtemps ?

Wufei : tu as dormi l'après midi entière, la nuit et aujourd'hui, je te laisse juger!

Duo : quoi ?

Cannelle : et dire que je me pensais seule à être aussi marmotte dans la famille.

Quatre : en faite quand tu t'es évanoui, on t'a monté dans ton lit, et comme tu te réveillais pas on a appelait Sally...

Duo : un peu excessif quand même pour un évanouissement non ?

Cannelle : c'était soit ça, soit hee-chou te baffait.

Duo : ok finalement pas tant que ça...

Quatre : et puis tu revenais tout juste d'une mission où tu t'étais pris des coups.

Duo : quat' maman poule! {iii}

Cannelle : et pourtant c'était pas le seul a être complètement affolé...

Heero : enfin bref, on a finit par appeler Sally qui nous a dit qu'en faite c'était surement dut au choc et qu'il fallait que tu te reposes et que tu finirais par te réveiller tout seul. {iv}

Cannelle : c'est pas poli de couper la parole hee-chou.

Duo : hum, je comprend un peu oui...

Cannelle : allez, raconte nous ton rêve maintenant, ça a l'air super intéressant.

Heero : non, pas ce soir, il est déjà assez tard, on va rappeler Sally qu'elle s'assure que tout va bien, et il nous racontera tout ça demain.

Cannelle : tu es vraiment un rabat-joie hee-chou ! Tant pis pour faire passer le temps je viendrais me glisser dans ton lit pour dormir avec toi cette nuit, punition !!

Heero : ah non, tu bouges trop la nuit !

Cannelle : eh ! Genre c'est faux...

Elle bouda un peu pour le principe et Heero ria doucement, ébouriffant les cheveux de Cannelle. Duo les regardaient en coin un peu triste.

Wufei : je vais chercher Sally, je reviens.

Trowa : je descend moi aussi !

Quatre : ok, tu nous à fait peur Duo tu sais.

Cannelle : ouais carrément, j'ai cru que tu avais fait une crise cardiaque sur le coup.

Duo se mordit la langue pour ne pas lâcher une phrase qu'il pourrait regretter après et bouda un peu, Cannelle l'aperçu et ria franchement, vexant d'autant plus son frère, soudain elle tapa des mains.

Cannelle : ah, mais je sais tu dois avoir faim !! on va aller te faire un petit quelque chose à manger, comme ça tu n'aura plus qu'à avaler avant de dormir quand Sally sera passer.

Quatre : bonne idée, je...

Cannelle : tu restes Quatre ?

Quatre : ok !

Cannelle : ah mais je sais pas ce que tu aimes manger, hee-chou tu viens avec moi ?

Heero : ok, on revient après Duo !

Duo : faites comme vous voulez...

Heero lança un petit regard interrogatif à Duo, qui tourna sa tête de l'autre côté... il sentit Cannelle lui prendre le bras et le tirer vers la porte, elle mis la porte contre en sortant, Duo tendit l'oreille pour entendre leur conversation.

Cannelle : mais pourquoi tu ne lui parles pas de ça ? Je te dit que c'est ok.

Heero : je suis pas sur que ça soit le bon moment pour lui annoncer.

Cannelle : franchement tu attends quoi ?

Dans la chambre Duo repris ses esprits quand Quatre lui toucha le bras légèrement.

Quatre : Duo ? Pourquoi tu as un air triste ?

Duo : de quoi tu parles ?

Quatre : Duo qu'est ce que tu t'imagines ?

Duo : rien du tout...

Quatre : ok j'insiste pas mais tu finiras par me le dire.

Duo : ma sœur et hee-chan ont l'air de bien s'entendre, ça fait plaisir à voir.

Quatre secoua la tête.

Quatre : c'est ça alors ? Mais c'est normal, c'est ta sœur.

Duo : oui, c'est bien pour ça que je dis que ça me fait plaisir !!

Duo plaqua un sourire qu'il espérait sincère et tourna la tête vers Quatre.

Quatre : tu est sur d'avoir compris ce que je voulais te dire ?

Duo : mais oui...

il n'eut pas le temps de finir, on toqua à la porte, Duo sauta sur l'occasion et cria à la personne de rentrer, Sally ouvrit la porte annonçant qu'elle allait ausculter Duo.

Sally : j'ai même pas eu le temps de finir de me préparer que Wufei me portait jusqu'à la voiture, et au final il n'a même pas voulu monter avec moi pour te voir, j'espère qu'un jour il arrivera enfin a exprimer complètement ses sentiments...

Quatre : c'est sur qu'en plus ça te serais profitable !

Quatre compléta sa phrase par un clin d'œil et Sally ria.

Quatre : allez je vous laisse, on te laisse nous rejoindre dans le salon une fois que tu a finit Sally.

Sally : ok !

Quatre sorti de la pièce pensif, n'étant pas sur de sa conversation avec Duo. Il descendit voir dans la cuisine.

Justement dans la cuisine Heero et Cannelle préparait de quoi manger pour Duo.

Cannelle : tu est vraiment trop têtu !!

Heero : mais il avait pas l'air bien en se réveillant.

Cannelle : je vais finir par lui dire moi même, parce que tu te cherches encore des excuses pour ne pas lui dire, pourtant tout le monde est au courant, enfin c'est vrai qu'il faudrait être aveugle pour pas le voir mais bon, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante.

Heero baissa la tête et rougit

Cannelle : tu es trop mignon hee-chou quand tu rougis, j'ai trop envie de te câliner.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et vit Heero sourire.

Cannelle : et puis tu sais je suis sure que mon frère sera plus que ravi de l'apprendre.

Heero : j'espère !

Cannelle : bon mais heureusement que je suis plutôt bonne en cuisine et que j'apprends vite, tu aurais pu choisir quelque chose de plus simple...

Heero : mais c'est facile les tempuras.

Cannelle : on fait quoi alors avec la farine ? Ah, je sais !!

Cannelle pris une poignée de farine et l'envoya sur Heero.

Heero : ra, Can t'abuses là !

Cannelle pouffa de rire devant la tête toute blanche d' Heero, il sourit et voulu se venger du coup il lui renvoya une poignée de farine, ce qui bien sur dégénéra en bataille de farine... Quatre entra dans la cuisine a ce moment souriant en entendant les deux autres riant aux éclats.

Cannelle : ah non, tu as pas le droit de garder le paquet de farine pour toi, je vais me venger tu va voir.

Cannelle sauta sur Heero qui s'étala par terre. Quatre attrapa un fou rire.

Quatre : vous êtes pire que des gamins franchement !

Heero se releva essayant de rester digne.

Heero : c'est de la faute de Can...

Cannelle et Quatre se regardèrent, n'arrivant plus à stopper leur fou rire, qui s'accentua quand Heero fit une petite mou faussement vexée. Le paquet de farine dans les mains, il se vengea en le retournant sur la tête de Cannelle qui poussa un cri.

Cannelle : ah !

Heero : vengeance, et toc !

Heero lui tira la langue {v}, et tendit la main à Cannelle qui avait du mal à se remettre debout tellement elle riait. Quatre les regarda un prenant un air attendrit.

Heero : allez, madame je ris comme une baleine, remet toi sur les pieds !

Cannelle : oui chef ! Mais si tu m'appelles encore baleine prépare toi a ce que je te botte les fesses !

Heero : eh, je suis pas d'accord.

Cannelle : ouais, je trouverais une autre vengeance, faudrait pas abimer ce joli fessier. {vi}

Quatre : et en plus il va encore falloir ranger vos bêtises.

Cannelle : ah, je démens formellement, c'est la bêtise d'hee-chou !

Heero : lâcheuse va !!

Cannelle : je me ferais pardonner, je ferais un super énorme gâteau au chocolat demain.

Quatre : en espérant qu'il nous reste assez de farine...

Heero et Cannelle repartirent dans leur fou rire, ils rangèrent tant bien que mal la cuisine ramassant la farine éparpillée un peu partout...

Heero : va prendre une douche, je vais surveiller la cuisson.

Cannelle : ok chef !

Elle partit prendre une douche vite fait, elle redescendit ensuite en passant par le salon, et vit que tout le monde était là, Sally compris.

Cannelle : alors ?

Sally : tout va bien, c'était bien un petit choc, donc rien de grave.

Cannelle : tant mieux !! on lui apporte a manger du coup ?

Heero : allez y, il faut que j'enlève la farine moi.

Cannelle : pourquoi ? Tu est plutôt craquant comme ça !

Heero : bah rendez vous demain dans la cuisine pour ton super énorme gâteau au chocolat

Heero sourit et monta prendre sa douche.

Quatre : je prend le plateau dans la cuisine.

Wufei partit raccompagner Sally en passant par la chambre de Duo pour lui dire au revoir, et les autres montèrent le plateau pour lui. Il mangea avec appétit.

Cannelle : ah j'étais sure que tu aurais faim !!

Trowa : on va vous laisser, on va allez dormir.

Duo : ok ! Bonne nuit vous deux alors, pas trop de bruit hein, je dois me reposer !

Quatre : bonne nuit.

Quatre et Trowa sorti de la chambre, les laissant seuls.

Cannelle : je suis content que tu aimes, j'ai eu un peu de mal au début a suivre les instructions d'hee-chou.

Duo : oui, c'est bon, merci.

Cannelle : de rien, je vais te laisser reposer, on se voit demain !

Duo : ça marche.

Cannelle : si jamais tu as besoin de moi cette nuit, je suis dans la chambre en face.

Duo : tu dors dans la chambre d' hee-chan ?

Cannelle : ouep, au départ je voulais dormir dans ta chambre, mais il m'a dit que tu devais te reposer du coup il m'a proposer de dormir avec lui !

Duo : ah, d'accord.

Cannelle : allez, dors bien petit frère.

Duo : toi aussi.

Cannelle se pencha et embrassa Duo sur le front, elle sortit et laissa la porte ouverte pour Heero qui arrivait dans leur direction.

Heero : Duo ? Je peux entrer ?

Duo : oui, tu peux, j'ai finit de manger.

Heero : ok, je vais prendre le plateau pour le redescendre alors.

Duo : merci !

Heero : tu sais, je suis vraiment content que Can soit aussi bien, tu dois être vraiment content d'avoir une sœur comme elle.

Duo : surement !

Heero : ah c'est vrai que pour l'instant tu n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de vraiment lui parler, désolé.

Duo : c'est rien

Heero : mais tu verras c'est une personne vraiment bien. Je te dérange pas plus, tu a l'air fatigué, je vais te laisser te reposer du coup, si jamais ça ne va pas hésite pas à venir me voir.

Duo : ça ira.

Heero : comme tu veux, alors bonne nuit Duo, dors bien.

Duo : merci, bonne nuit.

Heero pris le plateau et se tourna pour partir, quand il sentit quelque chose le retenir. Il tourna la tête dans la direction de Duo, et vit qu'il le tenait par son haut de pyjama, il lui sourit.

Heero : oui ?

Duo sursauta et le lâcha.

Duo : non rien désolé, bonne nuit.

Pour clore la discussion, il se coucha et se tourna vers le mur, Heero sortit discrètement de la chambre, descendit le plateau dans la cuisine, et partit enfin se coucher.

_ le lendemain matin {vii} _

Duo se leva doucement, et se sentant mieux, il décida d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner avec les autres en bas dans la cuisine. Il sorti alors de sa chambre, et vit Cannelle et Heero sortirent de la chambre d'en face.

Heero : mais si je te jure, tu parles en dormant, tu dis des choses vraiment bizarre d'ailleurs...

Cannelle : ah ! Menteur.

Cannelle tira la langue à Heero qui se mit à rire, sentant qu'on les observés, ils se tournèrent vers Duo.

Cannelle : ah frangin ! Tu est réveillé, ça va mieux ce matin ?

Duo releva la tête les larmes au yeux, et s'enfuit en courant. Heero et Cannelle se regardèrent surpris, cherchant le pourquoi du comment.

Cannelle : j'ai pas tout compris, mais je crois que c'est le bon moment pour lui dire.

Heero : quoi ? Tu es sure ?

Cannelle : si tu préfères c'est moi qui y vais, mais je suis sure que tu veux lui dire toi même !

Heero : d'accord, j'y vais, j'y vais.

Cannelle : go preux chevalier !!

Heero se mit a courir derrière Duo, et Cannelle ria en descendant dans la cuisine.

Cannelle : salut les gens !

Quatre : bonjour Cannelle.

Trowa : tout va bien avec Duo ? On la vu partir en courant vers le jardin, suivi de près par Heero.

Cannelle : ouep, je pense que ça ira. ah, j'ai faim, il est où le nutella ?

Wufei : va falloir prévoir double portion entre cet idiot d'américain et toi.

Cannelle : tu devrais en prendre wuwu, ça te détendrait un peu, et puis le chocolat est stimulant ça t'aiderait à te lancer pour déclarer passionnément ta flamme à Sally. Ah je vois ça d'ici, trop mignon !!

Wufei : pas besoin de chocolat. Et je m'appelle Wufei soit dit en passant !

Dans le jardin, Heero parvint enfin à retrouver Duo qui était assis sur un banc.

Duo : quoi ?

Heero : il faut que je te parle !

Duo : j'ai tout compris tu sais, c'est toi qui comprend rien.

Heero sembla désappointé, Duo ne réagissait pas du tout comme il l'aurait aimé.

Heero : je suis désolé alors si je t'ai blessé, j'ai surement mal compris, je me suis laisser entraîner par Can, et...

Duo : ma sœur, de mieux en mieux, elle aurait mieux fait de rester chez elle !

Heero claqua Duo, qui a ce geste resta interloqué.

Heero : justement c'est ta sœur, tu n'a pas le droit de dire ça, elle espérait juste que tu serais heureux. On s'est trompés, je me suis trompé, je suis désolé, mais ne t'en prend pas à elle, s'il te plait, si tu ne me parles plus, ça sera vraiment très dur, mais continue à la voir, elle était tellement contente de te retrouvé... tu as enfin une famille !

Duo : merci la famille, a peine arrivé elle me prend celui que j'aime...

Heero : attends... de quoi tu parles ?

Duo maintenant en colère s'emporta, il pleurait.

Duo : à ton avis gros malin. Je te parle de toi et elle, quand je disais que tu ne comprenait rien... c'est toi que j'aime, depuis longtemps maintenant !

Heero : mais il n'y a pas de moi et elle... si je m'entend bien avec elle, c'est justement parce que c'est ta sœur, mais celui qui est le plus important pour moi, c'est toi... c'est toi qui prend le plus de place dans mon cœur. Je pensais que tu serais heureux de me voir bien m'entendre avec ta sœur.

Duo : non, je suis sur que tu mens, elle dors même avec toi.

Heero : mais tu as compris quoi ? Elle dors dans ma chambre oui, j'ai mis un matelas par terre pour moi et je lui ai laissé mon lit. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle dorme dans ta chambre, tu devais te reposer.

Duo : quoi ? Mais alors c'était vraiment ça ?

Heero : bien sur, je suis désolé, je n'osais pas me déclarer, j'avais trop peur que tu ne ressente pas la même chose que moi... {viii}

Duo : c'est de ça que Cannelle parlait quand elle te poussait à me parler ?

Heero : bien sur baka, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir, si tu veux je ne parlerais plus autant à Cannelle.

Duo : non, au contraire, maintenant que je sais tout, je suis heureux que tu t'entendes bien avec ma sœur. Et puis si celui que mon cœur a choisit s'entend aussi bien avec elle, moi même je ne peux qu'être heureux d'avoir retrouver une famille. Je t'aime hee-chan !

Heero : moi aussi mon baka je t'aime.

Heero pencha légèrement sa tête, l'approchant de celle de Duo qui ferma les yeux, le japonais réduisit la distance jusqu'à que leur lèvres se touchent, d'abord timidement, puis Duo n'y tenant plus posa une de ces mains sur la nuque de son hee-chan pour approfondir le baiser. En se séparant, Heero lui pris la main, et Duo se leva {ix}.

Heero : viens, on va aller rassurer ta sœur, et en plus il commence vraiment à faire froid !

Duo : ça marche beau gosse.

Heero l'embrassa de nouveau, et il rentrèrent se tenant par la main... ils entrèrent directement dans la cuisine, de là d'où venait des éclats de voix.

Cannelle : mais si wuwu, je te dis qu'il faut que Sally tu l'invites au restaurant, ce sont des choses très courantes.

Wufei : Wufei !!

Cannelle : ça change strictement rien au problème, mange plus de chocolat je te dis !!

Quatre : ah on vous attendaient, café et chocolat ? {x}

Heero : oui, s'il te plait Quatre.

Cannelle : alors ?

Heero : ça a pas était facile, il pensait que je sortais avec toi.

Cannelle : gné ?

Les g-boys rirent en voyant la tête de Cannelle. Elle se leva et mis une claque derrière la tête de Duo.

Cannelle : ma parole tu est vraiment un baka, parce que franchement il n'y a que vous deux, bande d' handicapé des sentiments, qui ne voyait pas ce qui crève les yeux. Alors je vois pas comment j'aurais pu te le piquer ton hee-chan.

Duo : bah justement hee-chan paraissait tellement complice avec toi.

Cannelle : mouais, moi j'ai juste servi de bouche trou hein !

Duo : de ?

Cannelle : parce que je suis ta sœur, et qu'il faisait trop le peureux pour te dire quoi que ce soit.

Heero : eh ! Mais non enfin, c'est pas vrai du tout, dis pas ça Can.

Cannelle : t'inquiètes je le pense pas, je te taquine juste pour me venger un peu. Eh ! Je viens de penser à quelque chose.

Quatre : quoi ?

Cannelle : comme hee-chou et mon frangin crétin sont casés ensemble, je vais pouvoir avoir une chambre pour moi toute seule pendant que je suis là.

Les deux intéressés baissèrent la tête en rougissant en même temps.

Cannelle : n'en profite quand même pas pour abuser de mon petit frère, hee-chou !!

Heero : qui te dis que ça ne sera pas le contraire ?

Duo releva la tête d'un air indigné.

Duo : hee-chan !!

Cannelle : arg ! Stop je veut pas imaginer en faite, trop d'informations... je crois que je vais finalement écourter mon séjour avec vous...

Duo : quoi ? Eh non, je suis pas d'accord moi !!

Cannelle passa un bras sur les épaules de son frère.

Cannelle : t'inquiètes pas va ! Tu restes quand même mon préféré... quoique, après le nutella en faite !

Duo : ah ! Traitresse, me parle pas de nourriture en plus j'ai trop faim.

Quatre : bah, la table du petit déjeuner est mise.

Heero : à table alors.

Cannelle : et oublie pas de manger du nutella toi aussi wuwu.

Duo : eh non, déjà qu'a ce que j'ai compris tu en manges, si fifi si met aussi il n'y en aura plus pour moi après.

Wufei se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant.

Wufei : c'est Wufei !! par Nataku, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour qu'il me punisse si horriblement...

Duo : tu n'a pas encore invité Sally au restaurant.

Wufei : mon sabre... où est mon sabre ?

Cannelle : pourquoi ? Tu veut faire quelque chose de bizarre avec Sally ?

Wufei : arg ! Je craque ça y est.

Cannelle se leva avant de se faire courser par Wufei...

Duo : t'inquiètes frangine, il a même pas son sabre.

Cannelle : pouce Wufei !

Wufei : gné ?

Cannelle : j'ai oublier de vous dire quelque chose !

Trowa : ah ?

Cannelle : ouep, j'ai passé mon coup de fil, après la proposition d'hee-chou...

Duo : la proposition ?

Cannelle : bah oui, il m'a demandé en mariage, je te l'avais pas dit ?

Duo bouda un peu et lui tira la langue.

Cannelle : donc c'est bon pour rester cette semaine, je me suis arrangée, et comme convenu si vous avez une mission, je repars aussitôt !

Duo : c'est vrai ?

Cannelle : oui, avoir l'occasion de rester avec toi, après toutes ses recherches, j'allais pas rater ça.

Duo : c'est génial.

Duo sauta au coup de Cannelle pour l'embrasser, et fit la même chose juste après avec Heero.

Duo : hee-chan tu est le meilleur, merci, merci, merci !!

Heero : en espérant qu'on aura pas de mission cette semaine.

Cannelle : parle pas de malheur, après ça va vraiment arrivé !!

Quatre : au faite Duo, tu te sens d'attaque pour nous raconter ton rêve après ?

Duo : oui, parce que ça me paraît super bizarre, j'avais vraiment l'impression de le vivre, et sur des sujets bah je sais pas trop, je pense pas avoir pu inventer ça.

Heero : hum !

Quatre : on se prépare et on se retrouve au salon pour une bonne discussion ?

Cannelle : ok ! En plus vu que maintenant j'ai la salle de bain pour moi toute seule, mais arf d'ailleurs...

Trowa : quoi ?

Cannelle : je pourrais plus voir hee-chou sortant de la douche avec juste une serviette sur lui {xi} !

Heero faillit recracher son café... Duo le regarda de biais.

Duo : de quoi ?

Cannelle : roo, tu lui a pas dit hee-chou ? Pourtant c'était torride...

Cannelle ria de plus belle, Duo prenant un air vaguement en colère.

Duo : ah ouais ?

Heero baissa la tête tout confus, et Quatre ria.

Heero : mais je savais même pas qu'elle était dans la chambre, j'ai pas fait exprès...

Cannelle : oh ! Je suis déçue, c'est pas vraiment comme ça que ça c'est passé, si tu veux je te raconte Duo...{xii}

Duo : ah oui ? Je t'écoute, histoire de voir si finalement hee-chan dormira pas sur le canapé {xiii}...

Heero : quoi ? Non mais je suis pas d'accord enfin !!

Duo et Cannelle se regardèrent, attrapant un fou rire.

Heero : en faite vous vous moquez de moi depuis tout à l'heure c'est ça ?

Cannelle : nous moquez non, on te tourne juste un peu en bourrique...

elle lança un coup d'œil vers Heero, qui fit un sourire sournois.

Cannelle : ohoh ! Allez je vais monter me laver hein, c'est pas tout ça comme on dit. Frérot ?

Duo : oui ?

Cannelle : tu divertis 'ro, histoire de pas mourir tout de suite ?

Duo : bien sur !

Heero : vous perdez rien pour attendre.

Cannelle : même pas peur !!!

Elle lui tira la langue et partie quand même en courant dans l'escalier.

Heero : attend un peu toi.

Cannelle : erf, attention hee-chou, je suis déjà en train de me déshabiller...

Heero devint tout rouge, et reparti en bas s'asseoir tranquillement, pendant que Duo riait comme un bossu...

Heero : je le dirais à Yuki...

Finalement après que tout le monde soient passés dans la salle de bain, et se soient habillés ils passèrent au salon.

Cannelle : allez Duo on t'écoutes !! n'oublie pas les détails hein...

Le dit Duo commença donc son récit... l'arrivée de sa sœur jumelle... la vision... l'attaque de la base où elle était en temps que preventers... le combat... son coma... la rencontre avec Yuki puis Matéo... son premier baiser avec Heero, dont il écourta énormément le récit... les explications de Yuki concernant Cannelle... Shinigami... la malédiction de famille...la négociation pour garder Cannelle avec eux... Duo posséder... le réveil de Cannelle... la dernière mission, le traitre, la balle prise pour protéger la sœur qu'il venait de retrouver...

Au fur et a mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit, les g-boys et Cannelle écoutait de plus en plus attentivement... sur leurs visages passaient la surprise, la crainte, l'inquiétude... comme ci ils vivaient vraiment ce que Duo était en train de leur raconter. Une fois le récit finit, le silence retomba pendant un petit moment, et finalement la première à parler fut Cannelle...

Cannelle : mais tu m'a pris pour Wonder Woman ou quoi... quoique ça me plairait bien d'avoir des visions...

elle partit dans un éclat de rire... accompagné de son frère.

Heero : c'est assez incroyable tout ça...

Quatre : une choses est sur en tout cas, tout ce que tu nous a raconter Cannelle pendant qu'il était sans connaissance, il l'a intégrer à son rêve.

Cannelle : ouais, c'est vrai, mais par exemple c'est maman qui avait des visions {xiv}, nous on a pas l'air d'avoir hériter de ça... par contre pour Death, bah c'est bien ça.

Wufei : et puis il y a Yuki et Matéo aussi.

Trowa : incroyable comme il a « retenu » la description que tu nous a faite de ces deux là... comme de tes parents d'ailleurs.

Duo : attendez... vous voulez dire qu'ils existent vraiment ?

Cannelle : oui, oui ! Ils existent vraiment, comme c'est vrai que je travaille aux preventers et que j'effectue des missions...

Duo : et pour euh Shinigami ?

Cannelle : ah ! Malheureusement lui aussi il est présent... c'est incroyable que tu es entendu l'explication que j'ai fais quand j'ai su que toi aussi tu étais maudit !

Duo regarda sa sœur dans les yeux pour être certain, et quand il rencontra les deux yeux roses, il vit tout de suite qu'effectivement cette partie de l'histoire pourrait être vrai...

Duo : alors tu es vraiment ma sœur jumelle ?

Heero : d'après ce qu'on sait oui, c'est vraiment ta sœur jumelle... de toute façon vous vous ressemblez tellement qu'on ne pourrait en douter.

Quatre : c'est vrai que vous êtes très semblable, sauf les yeux... si Duo à des yeux à peu près normal on va dire, les tiens Cannelle sont rares !

Cannelle : inexistant tu veux dire... tout le monde pense que j'ai des lentilles de couleur pour me donner un genre. Ça me fait bien rire !

Elle ria puis sembla réfléchir vite.

Cannelle : ah... rien à voir avec la choucroute mais je viens de pensez à quelque chose... vous avez vu les photos que je vous ai montrez mais pas Duo, je vais les chercher dans mes affaires. Je reviens !

Elle monta les marches en courant, chercha dans ses affaires, sa petite boite... elle l'ouvrit et sourit, puis elle redescendit vers le salon en courant également. Elle montra la boite aux autres.

Cannelle : tadaaaam !! voilà la boite aux trésors.

Duo : la boîte aux trésors ?

Cannelle : oui, tiens tu peux l'ouvrir. D'ailleurs j'ai rajouter la photo que 'ro m'a donner avec vous cinq.

Duo l'ouvrit et sourit en remarquant effectivement la photo que la jeune fille avait rajoutée. Il sortit ensuite une photo, où étaient représenté deux adultes, avec deux enfants qui se tenait par la main...

Cannelle : ah, tu dois t'en douter mais là ce sont nos parents. Ils étaient vraiment beaux, et adorables.

Duo observa la photo où on voyait effectivement une femme très belle, des yeux tirant sur le mauve, les cheveux bruns tenir la main d'un homme avec des yeux très bleu et des cheveux châtains clair. En dessous, les deux enfants se tenaient eux aussi par la main, ils se ressemblaient en tout point, et souriait heureux. Duo se souvint d'un détail de son rêve et intriguer il demanda confirmation à sa sœur.

Duo : mais nos parents ?

Cannelle : euh... oui ce sont bien nos parents pourquoi ?

Duo : dans mon rêve, notre père était mort avant notre naissance...

Cannelle : ah ? Pourtant non, il était présent. On à eu le temps de grandir un peu avec lui... en fait, tout à basculer quand tu a disparu, papa est mort de fatigue à force de te chercher, et maman l'a rejoint peu après, elle était trop triste et ne supporter pas la vie sans toi et sans celui qu'elle considérait comme son âme sœur. Ils étaient vraiment mignon à deux, j'aimerais beaucoup former un couple semblable.

Duo : ah... je suis vraiment désolé Cannelle.

Cannelle : de quoi ?

Duo : bah, je suis désolé d'être la cause de leur disparition, en plus tu t'es retrouvée toute seule après.

Cannelle : n'importe quoi enfin, c'est moi qui suis désolé de l'avoir dis de tel manière que tu le prennes comme ça... tu n'y es absolument pour rien. Et puis je pourrait pas en vouloir à mon prince charmant...

Duo : comment ça ?

Cannelle : quand on étaient gamins, je rester toujours avec toi, je voulait me marier avec toi... même pour dormir, maman ne pouvaient pas nous séparer.

Quatre : oh ! C'est trop chou...

Duo : te moques pas toi !

Cannelle : allez regarde il y d'autres photos de nous. Tu peux en prendre si tu veux, d'ailleurs.

Ils regarda les photos qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, et remarqua une photo avec Cannelle et deux autres hommes. Il lui montra.

Cannelle : ah, bah voilà Yuki et Matéo, ce sont des anges, ils veillent sur moi avec une patience à toute épreuve.

Wufei : vaut mieux en avoir avec votre famille...

Duo : ro, soit pas aussi blasé fifi !

Wufei : WUFEI !

Duo : si je ne me trompe pas Yuki est à droite sur la photo, et Matéo à gauche c'est ça ?

Cannelle : oui ! C'est bien ça.

Duo détailla de nouveau la photo, Yuki les cheveux châtain, peau matte et les yeux d'un bleu très clair, presque transparent. Il sourit en notant que sa correspondait parfaitement à l'image dans son rêve. Ensuite il y avait Cannelle au centre, puis Matéo tout de noir vêtu, les cheveux noirs, avec les yeux verts clairs.

Duo : ils se ressemblent comme le jour et la nuit c'est deux là.

Cannelle : tu peux le dire, en plus autant Matéo est sur pile électrique, autant Yuki est quelqu'un d'assez calme... pourtant ils s'entendent super bien. Je suis souvent avec Mat pour les missions que je fais d'ailleurs. Alors tu veux prendre des photos avec toi ?

Duo : tu es sure que je peux ?

Cannelle : bien sur j'en ai d'autre chez moi, et je pourrais faire un double de celles que tu prends également.

Duo : ok ! Alors déjà je prend celle où tu est dessus... et puis celle ci, où on est tout les deux gamins, et la première avec les parents.

Cannelle : eheh ! Je t'en montrerais d'autre si tu veux, une prochaine fois.

Duo : ah je veux bien oui !

Ils furent interrompu par le téléphone portable de Cannelle.

Cannelle : ah désolé, c'est Mat, je reviens... Allo Mat ? Oui je sais, Yuki t'a raconté...

elle sortit du salon vers la cuisine pour continuer sa conversation.

Duo : alors ça !! ça me rend super heureux... mais ça me laisse perplexe en même temps.

Trowa : pourquoi ?

Duo : j'aurais jamais penser avoir une famille, et qu'en plus elle me cherchait...

Heero : c'est quand même une bonne nouvelle non ?

Duo : oui, te fais pas de souci, c'est une bonne nouvelle, en plus je retrouve une partie de ma vie que j'avais oublier.

Cannelle revint, le visage un peu triste.

Duo : ça va pas ?

Cannelle : bouh ! C'est nul, je vais devoir rentrer...

Heero : ah bon pourquoi ça ?

Cannelle : bah, étant donner que mes chefs ne sont pas au courant que je sèche, je m'étais arrangé avec Yuki pour qu'il couvre mon absence avec la complicité de Mat, mais là, on doit effectuer une mission... donc je dois rentrer.

Quatre : au moins, Duo s'est réveillé avant que tu partes.

Duo : et puis bon, maintenant que je t'ai vu, on va pouvoir se donner des nouvelles... et essayer de se revoir un peu plus tard ! Tu me présenteras Yuki et Matéo une prochaine fois comme ça.

Cannelle sourit, complètement rassurée maintenant de voir que Duo l'acceptait dans sa vie, et qu'il voulait aussi en savoir plus. Elle monta préparer ses affaires, et redescendit. Dans le salon elle pris sa boite aux trésors...

Cannelle : allez il faut pas que je traine, il y aura une réunion pour préparer la mission ce soir ! Pff vivement que ça soit enfin finit cette guerre.

Wufei : pour une fois je suis bien d'accord avec toi... allez surement à bientôt.

Quatre : on vous laisse la raccompagner jusqu'à sa voiture.

Trowa : rentre bien Cannelle.

Cannelle : merci à vous trois pour votre accueil, j'espère effectivement vous revoir bientôt.

Elle suivit Heero et Duo qui sortait de la maison, et se retourna une dernière fois pour faire un signe de la main aux trois autres. Arrivés devant la voiture, Heero pris Cannelle dans ses bras.

Heero : fais attention à toi hein ! Tu peux revenir nous voir quand tu veux. À bientôt Can.

Cannelle : t'inquiètes tout iras bien, comme d'hab ! Prend soin de mon frère !

Heero : promis.

Heero la serra un peu et la lâcha, il partit un peu plus loin histoire de laisser Duo et sa sœur un peu tranquille. Cannelle sauta dans les bras de son frère.

Cannelle : même si c'était très court, je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir retrouver. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ça. Oublie pas de m'écrire, j'ai donner mes coordonnées à Heero, et surtout fais attention à toi.

Duo : je suis heureux moi aussi que tu ai réussi à me retrouver. Je t'écrirais promis, et toi aussi fais attention à toi.

Cannelle embrassa Duo et monta dans sa voiture... elle démarra et partie enfin pour retourner chez elle...

Heero : ça va allez ?

Duo : oui, t'inquiètes, ça ira bien, même si j'aurais aimer avoir plus de temps maintenant pour pouvoir mieux la connaître.

Heero : tu la reverra, j'en suis sur !

Duo : toi en tout cas, tu à l'air ravi de pouvoir jouer au grand frère avec ma sœur.

Heero : je suis content que tu ai finalement de la famille... et elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle était très heureuse d'avoir un autre frère. J'étais touché par ces mots, et puis maintenant je sais pourquoi tu es aussi formidable...

Duo lui offrit un sourire resplendissant, il était heureux que sa sœur ai permit à son hee-chan de se sentir encore mieux. Et il ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de la connaître encore plus... même si en si peu de temps, il semblait impossible de s'attacher à une personne, lui avait ressenti un sentiment très fort envers sa sœur jumelle... il pencha la tête vers Heero pour l'embrasser, et quand il se séparèrent, ils entrèrent dans la maison main dans la main.

_ A SUIVRE _

* * *

Miss duo : tadaaaaaaaaaam voilà le nouveau chapitre... que je trouve un peu nase je dois l'avouer... mais bon c'est un peu un chapitre de transition (comment ça je me cherche des excuses...), permettant de tout remettre en place suite au réveil de notre cher Duo dans le bon univers xD... en plus sans vouloir me chercher d'excuses bah j'étais un peu en manque d'inspiration... ah la honte, ça fait trop trop longtemps que j'ai pas posté en plus, désolé monsieur dame, mais pour ma défense je trouve pas une minute à moi :/

Quatre : bouh ! C'est nul miss...

Miss duo : au prochain épisode, vous verrez Quatre se faire torturer dans les pires souffrances...

Quatre : non mais en fait, c'est super la classe ce que tu as écrit...

Trowa : nous implorons ta clémence légendaire miss...

Miss duo : dans vos rêves alors vous l'avez vu xD

Duo : bwouahahahahahaha !!! je sors quand même avec hee-chan moi, viens là que je te câline miss...

Heero : même si elle te fait passer pour un idiot au départ ?

Wufei : et pourquoi c'est moi sur qui tout retombe à chaque fois hein ?

Miss duo : viens la mon petit Duo chou ! Allez la suite dans le prochain épisode que je commence genre maintenant !!! j'espère que ce petit chapitre interlude vous plaira tout de même. Je laisse le petit mot de la fin à ma bêta -lectrice et bien sur...

o// tous les g-boys, Sally, Cannelle, Matéo, Yuki et moi même vous saluons bien bas \\o

Mot de la bêta-lectrice:

bêta-lectrice qui essaye de se faire la malle (aux Maldives si possible) le plus vite possible afin d'éviter d'avoir a avouer que cela fait 2 semaines qu'elle a le chapitre a corriger...^^'

Et sinon pour être sérieuse 2 minutes (pas plus!) je trouve que ce chapitre est un peu trop sur les 2 grandes actions du chapitres: le réveil de Duo et le récit de son rêve. Ce qui est un chouïa dommage, mais il est plutôt pas mal..(t'as vu comme je me rattrape?!).

Je suis désolé d'avoir tant tarder encore une fois! (comment ça je me suis jamais excusée encore?). C'est dommage que vous ne pouviez voir mes petites annotations dans le chapitre....que j'ai effectué en chantant a tue-tête (qui a dit aussi bien et fort qu'un goret? T.T) les 2 mêmes chansons :D! Et je me suis un peu lâchée! Peu étant mon nouveau mot...pardon..

Enfin bref, lol, vu que ce chapitre remet un peu les pendules a l'heure avec G.I Josette ( le petit nom de Cannelle entre nous ^^) et met (ou remet) Duo et Heero ensemble *.*, le fait qu'il n'y est pas d'action violente est finalement pas plus mal. Mais je sens que le prochain sera plus musclé! Et dans mes petites annotations on apprend que: Quatre a un nouveau surnom: Bree !! On y apprend aussi que Cannelle et Lynette Scavo sont une seule et même personne, mais aussi que Miss Duo parle en dormant, que le matin est un mot et un moment barbare, que je vénère Karma (et le dieu nutella ainsi que son copain le dieu chocolat!), que j'ai un sens de l'humour pourris (le même que Miss Duo..je suis dans la merde!!lol),que mon cerveau est mort pour avoir essayer de faire un calcul sans calculette, que je lis un bouquin pas très gai (là je me suis retenue mais j'avais un truc nul a dire...^^), que j'ai des expressions nulles et que je suis en plein racontage de life et qu'on s'en fout! (en même temps qui a lu jusqu'ici? Désolé si c'est le cas!).

Encore désolé!

* * *

i_ Tu es déjà mort, mais tu ne le sais pas encore !! Ken représente !!

ii_ Ahah la bonne blague de fou....  
bêta-lectrice : on est une bande de jeunes et on se fends la poire, je dirais même....lol

iii_ Bree le retour de la revanche ;)

iv_ Bêta-lectrice : MOUAHAHAHAHA...Si il est comme Miss Duo...on est pas dans la merde!! mdr  
Miss : T_T

v_ Promis je n'ai pas droguer hee-chou, et il n'a pas pris d'acide par ces propres moyens...  
bêta-lectrice : par contre la bêta-lectrice pourrait avoir essayer de droguer le perfect soldier...

vi_ Duo : Ouais ! Pas touche xD

Miss duo : bah ça dépend, si je fais en sorte que Cannelle ne botte le fessier d' hee-chou, qu'il a fort joli, tu me donnes quoi ?

Duo : femme vénale !!

vii_ Eh ouep, encore le lendemain matin, étrange moi qui déteste le matin T_T  
bêta-lectrice : matin? C'est quoi ce truc barbare?!!  
Miss : ouais... c'est de famille T_T

viii_ Pourtant tu aurais du hee-chou l'autrice te soutiens 1X2X1 FOR EVEEEEEEER !!!  
bêta-lectrice : c'est vrai qu'en plus Duo est méga discret comme garçon...  
Miss : ouais... je trouve aussi !!

ix_ Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! *hystérique mode on* *et pourtant entre temps j'me suis racheté une vie hein xD* ou alors c'est ma tonne de coca quotidien qui fait effet *^o^*

x_ Quat' Bree le retour de la revanche de la contre attaque

xi_ Duo : sortez les seaux, la miss va se mettre à baver

Miss duo : *BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*  
bêta-lectrice : c'est pas des seaux c'est un baril qu'il faut! Voir 3 ou 4!

xii_ Miss duo : moi aussi j'veux les détaiiiiiiiiiiils

Wufei : je l'assomme ou bien ?

Trowa : ouais !! là je crois qu'on peut plus rien faire pour elle xD

xiii_ HERESIE !! SACRILEGE !! QUE TREPASSE SI JE NE FAIBLISSE (euh pardon je crois que je m'emporte là T_T)

xiv_ Moi franchement leur famille je la trouve trop classe, je veux bien la même =)


End file.
